


Его имя Коннор

by REDBIRBy



Series: AlienGeneAU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Cole Anderson, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alive Cole Anderson, Alternative Universe - Alien Gene, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family, Family Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Action, Some Humor, Some Plot, intersex!Connor, long burn, lots of feels, rk900 name is richard, tentadick!Richard
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Носители Чужеродного Гена (НЧГ) — так научное общество назвало гуманоидных гибридов появившихся на Земле вследствие падения метеорита «Кин», оказавшегося носителем спор с ДНК инопланетных существ. В народе их называют проще: Дети Метеорита, перевертыши, оборотни, рептилоиды, синие ублюдки.А так его зовут Коннор. Просто Коннор.





	1. ПРОЛОГ

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается человеку, который ждал этот фик еще с момента его идеи, а так же читателям, которые поддерживали написание kinktober 2018.
> 
> 1) Спасибо большое [Little yellow bird](https://ficbook.net/authors/278942) за бетинг.  
2) Обратите внимание на тег интерсекс!Коннор.  
3) Тематически история поделена на три части и пейринг появиться только в последней.  
4) До этого всегда можно приложиться к сборнику порно-драбблов по вселенной: [на ао3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710074/chapters/44375422), [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7463876)  
5) Львиная доля моих знаний про работу американской полиции исходит из Википедии, Гугла и Бруклин 99, поэтому я заранее прошу прощения за возможные неточности.  
6) За статусом работы на данный момент можно следить в Твиттере по тегу #AlienGeneAU, или просто подписавшись на @REDBIRBy.
> 
> [Кросспост с Фикбука](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8032752)

_« ...и главная новость дня: до входа метеора Кин в атмосферу Земли осталось менее пяти часов. Ученые всего мира уже наблюдают за предполагаемой точкой падения и рекомендуют нам подготовить свои камеры — появление такого крупного космического тела случается не чаще одного раза в сто лет…»_

**21 ДЕКАБРЯ 2012**

Все, что он увидел за миг до столкновения: два пятна яркого, ослепляющего света, словно глаза гигантского зверя. Руки сами, отдельно от головы выкрутили руль изо всех сил, не щадя связки, но было уже слишком поздно. Визг горящих колес, чудовищной силы удар, скрежет металла, детский крик — машину буквально перевернуло в воздухе, вынося с дороги, а затем еще несколько раз, ударяя о землю как баскетбольный мяч, пока она не приземлилась на крышу бесполезным куском железа.

— Коул! — прокричал он, не слыша собственный голос за звоном в ушах. Дрожащими пальцами рванул ремень безопасности, не беспокоясь о том, что рухнет головой вниз на осколки стекла.

Ему нужно было, нужно…

Кровь, кровь повсюду. Снег под маленьким тельцем превратился в красное море, синяя куртка пропиталась ею насквозь, даже в воздухе повис мерзкий металлический запах. Со снега кровь попала на его колени, измазала руки, когда он вытаскивал сына из машины, не зная, вспыхнет ли она в следующую секунду или нет. Кожа под пальцами тоже вся в красном, холодная и белая, каким никогда больше не станет снег. Пульс, ему нужно всего лишь нащупать пульс, но руки дрожат и совершенно не слушаются его.

— Мистер Андерсон?

Кровь растеклась дальше по белому линолеуму, затекла под белые форменные балетки медсестры, но ту, казалось, это совершенно не смутило. Он уже едва сдерживал тошноту, на сухую истерично всхлипывая. Нет пульса, пульса нет, тонкая кожа под пальцами уже синяя от того, как сильно он вдавил пальцы, пытаясь почувствовать хоть какой-то признак жизни. Один единственный, все о чем он просил, всего один удар…

— Мои соболезнования, мистер Андерсон.

Хэнк сел, судорожно глотая воздух, несколько секунд не осознавая где он и что он. Затем резко поднес руки к глазам — потные, но без единого следа крови — и задержал дыхание, вздрогнув всем телом. Сбросив одеяло с колен, он едва не упал, спрыгивая с кровати, схватился за тумбочку и оттолкнулся от нее, подгоняя себя к двери. Рванув ручку, он вывалился в коридор, шаткими шагами пересекая казавшиеся в этот момент бесконечными метры, отделяющие его от другой комнаты. Перед самой целью он резко затормозил, вдохнул полной грудью, фокусируя взгляд на деревянной табличке с неровной надписью. Синяя «к», зеленая «о», гораздо ниже других букв, желтая «у», и почему-то снова синяя «л», выше остальных. Со стороны кухни послышались поспешные шаги, но Хэнк уже обхватил круглую ручку и повернул ее, открывая дверь. Совсем немного, просто чтобы проверить. Открыл, и выдохнул с облегчением, чувствуя как отпускает животный страх: в слабом свете зимнего утра Коул выглядел живее всех живых, раскинувшись на спине и громко сопя. 

— Хэнк? — тихо спросили из-за спины, и он обернулся на свою жену, вглядываясь в тревожную морщинку между ее бровей и темные круги под глазами. Ночная смена в госпитале явно оставила свой след.

— Прости, Иззи, — он постарался не обращать внимания на то, как Изабель сморщилась в ответ на ласковое прозвище. — Просто кошмар.

— Хорошо. Я спать, раз уж ты встал, — Изабель тут же отвела взгляд и сжала неловко воротник халата. Равнодушно. Без капли заботы. — Помнишь, что сегодня тебе отвозить Коула в школу?

Что-то холодное проскользнуло в ее голосе при вопросе и Хэнк тяжело кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри, сквозь наступившее было отупение, шевельнулся червь глухой злобы. Прошло больше года с момента аварии, а Изабель все еще боялась отпускать Коула вместе с ним. Он все еще любил её всем сердцем, и понимал откуда растут ноги у проблемы, но… Ему казалось, что в последние несколько месяцев они снова научились просто быть вместе. Без страха, без обвинений, без бутылки тяжело алкоголя между ними. Он ошибался.

Изабель еще мгновение отрешенно глядела на него, затем коротко хмыкнула, и ушла в спальню, оставляя Хэнка стоять в одиночестве. Вздохнув, он стер с лица остатки липкого пота и тихо закрыл дверь в комнату сына. Хотелось пропустить стаканчик-другой, чтобы убить поднявшиеся эмоции и забыть как о страхе и вине, так и об уродливой трещине в браке. Но, как напомнила Изабель, ему действительно нужно было везти Коула в школу. 

Постояв еще немного, пока не перестали дрожать руки, Хэнк решительно направился в ванную.

***

— Мы сегодня умрем? — спросил Коул таким невинным тоном, что Хэнк моментально завис, застыл стоя на одном колене, с язычком молнии в одной руке и краем зеленого пуховика в другой. 

— Что?.. — на всякий случай уточнил он, чувствуя как быстро начинает биться сердце. Мысли сами собой поползли в не лучшую сторону, бомбардируя шаткое с самого пробуждения сознание колючими вопросами.

«А что если это все сон?»

«Ты уверен, что Коул сейчас с тобой, живой и невредимый?»

«А может ты снова ужрался и наконец-то пустил себе пулю в висок, бесполезный ты кусок дерьма?»

— Динозавры умерли от метеорита, — пояснил Коул, хмуря тонкие брови. Словно почувствовал как резко изменилось настроение отца. — В школе сказали, что сегодня метеорит упадет на нас.

Хэнк вздохнул и одним движением застегнул пуховик до конца, следя за тем, чтобы не защемить сыну шею. Какой-то грёбаный кусок космического мусора едва не стоил ему остановки сердца. Спасибо, но он и так уже наполовину седой.

— Нет, сын, тот метеорит был гораздо больше и летел очень быстро. А этот маленький и медленный, максимум очень громко бахнет.

По крайней мере, именно это понял Хэнк из бесчисленных разговоров про метеорит. Замеченный около двух месяцев назад рядом с Землей, и будучи самым большим приветом из космоса со времен Тунгусского метеорита, он навел порядочно шухера. ООН моментально бросились строить космическую взрывчатку, из богатых кто-то решил переселиться на Марс, а кто-то — построить подземный бункер. Восстали из забытья все церкви и секты разом, а от особых фанатиков на улице приходилось буквально убегать. Простой же народ старательно не затыкал поток слухов и панических заявлений, просто стараясь дожить до завтра. То, что обещанное время столкновения припадало на так званный Конец Света по календарю Майя было аппетитной вишенкой на торте глобальной истерии.

Но Хэнк не собирался объяснять это все Коулу, а тому, казалось, хватило и неловкого «бахнет». По крайней мере он кивнул со всей серьезностью семилетнего пацана и послушно подставил голову под шапку. Проверив напоследок его рукавицы, Хэнк подхватил рюкзак и открыл дверь. 

— Ада, за старшую, — сказал он лежащей под столом собаке. Серая дворняга молча завиляла хвостом, не отрывая вытянутой морды от лап, провожая взглядом машущего ей Коула. 

Выйдя на холод, Хэнк тут же поежился и поспешил закрыть дверь. Сделал два оборота, проверил ручку, закрыл на мгновение глаза, тихо выдыхая в натянутый под самый нос воротник. 

— Папа?

— Да? — открыв глаза Хэнк нащупал брелок от машины и разблокировал двери, вразвалку подходя к машине. Коул не стал терять времени и запрыгнул назад на детское сидение, сразу же застегивая на себе ремни. Забросив рюкзак с другой стороны, Хэнк привычно проверил ремни сам. 

— Мы можем пойти в парк сегодня?

— Я сегодня работаю, но очень постараюсь приехать рано, — Хэнк не удержался от улыбки и выпрямился, закрывая дверь машины. Раз уж тотальная смерть человечества отменилась, Коул явно повеселел и решил провести вновь обретенное время с пользой. Невольно закралась мысль, что Коул почему-то никогда не ходит в парк с Изабель, даже не просит. Хотя казалось бы, у матери было явно больше времени для него.

Выкинув все лишнее из головы, Хэнк обошел машину и сел за руль, вставляя ключ в зажигание. Сейчас ему требовалось как можно осторожнее довезти Коула до школы, избегая заснеженных участков. Старый Олдсмобиль послушно заурчал мотором и двинулся с места.

***

Джеффри и Капитан Моррис могли хоть трижды идти нахер со своим психотерапевтом, но иногда, совсем крайне иногда, Хэнк позволял себе думать о том, что, возможно, самую малость, он не в порядке. Обычно это выражалось в пустых бутылках «Черного Ягненка», разбитых тарелках и костяшках, к которым нередко добавлялись разбитые обещания, надежды, мечты. Все это было еще до аварии: напряженная работа, ссоры с Изабель — и Хэнк стоял на краю гниющей пропасти, в которой исчез его собственный отец, опрокидывая очередной стаканчик. После же он начал неуловимо скользить вниз, держась только на осознании, что он ещё нужен Коулу. Но когда сам сын невольно становится источником саморазрушительных импульсов жизнь становилась совершенно невыносимой. 

Разумом Хэнк понимал, что дорога в школу была заснеженной, но не более того. Что он ехал в совершенно другой машине, максимально дозволено сбросив скорость. Коул сидел с другой стороны чем тогда, в новом сидении, разглядывая что-то в окно. Спокойная, ровная дорога, без грузовиков и льда. И тем не менее, каждый раз где-то глубоко под коркой мозга просыпался страх, независимо от времени года и был ли Хэнк за рулем. Он, Коул, и машина больше не казались такой хорошей комбинацией, как раньше. Год, месяцы из которого были потрачены на физиотерапию, притупил этот страх до терпимого уровня, но утренний кошмар снова вытащил наружу забытые подробности, загоняя холодный кинжал между четвертым и пятым ребром. 

К тому моменту, как они подъехали к школе, Хэнк трижды проклял тот день, когда они решили купить дом вдали от автобусной остановки и один раз порадоваться тому, что Коул, словно чувствуя его плохое настроение, молчал всю дорогу. Стыдно признавать, но Хэнк наверняка бы рявкнул на него, будь тот хотя бы чуть более разговорчивым. Остановив машину и с трудом разжав пальцы, выпуская руль, Хэнк наклеил на лицо самую счастливую улыбку на которую был способен в этот момент. Обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Коулом.

— Ну что, пойдем? 

— Конечно, пап! — оживился тот сразу, выпадая в момент из напавшего на него ранее транса. Не дожидаясь Хэнка, он расстегнул ремни и выполз из кресла, открывая дверь машины. 

При виде этого что-то почти физически дернулось внутри грудной клетки и Хэнк осознал, что наконец-то может вдохнуть полной грудью. А затем он все же поспешил выйти из машины и помочь Коулу с рюкзаком. В последний раз поправил его шапку, проверил двери машины, и взял его за руку, делая первый молчаливый шаг к школе. В любой другой день, он наверняка бы ещё подразнил Коула насчет той девочки, которая ему нравится. Но сегодня был день солидарного молчания с обещанием сходить в парк вечером.

Второй шаг им не было суждено сделать. Первым его заметил Коул, вскидывая голову вверх, не скрывая своего восхищения. Увидев это, Хэнк поспешил посмотреть на небо и так же застыл, приоткрыв рот. Неровный дымный след, словно одно длинное уродливое облако начинался где-то слева и стремительным росчерком следовал за пульсирующей искрой неестественного яркого синего свечения на фоне серого зимнего неба. Оказавшись в зените, она вспыхнула так ярко, заливая мир голубым, что Хэнк непроизвольно зажмурился и дернул Коула к себе, закрывая его глаза ладонью. Мгновение, и мир снова приобрел привычные краски, а Коул нетерпеливо дернул ладонь Хэнка вниз, провожая взглядом уже исчезающую точку в небе. 

— Папа, это же!..

— Вот тебе и метеорит…

Слова вырвались у них одновременно, сопровождаясь искренними улыбками. Забыв о страхе, Хэнк впервые за долгое время чувствовал как его распирает изнутри от смеха и странного коктейля из восхищения и удивления, со здоровой долей «вот это да». 

А потом горизонт загорелся синим, за секунды до того, как их накрыла взрывная волна, неся с собой звук бьющегося стекла и вой потревоженных машин. В тот самый момент старый мир перестал существовать и человечество, потеряв опору своих ограниченных знаний, кубарем скатилось в новую эру.


	2. ГЛАВА 1

_«...воздействие спор метеорита “Кин” на человека еще не изучено, но сообщения о появлении мутировавших животных и растений поступают со всех уголков мира. Что это, знак свыше, или тотальное уничтожение? Подробнее об этом мы расскажем уже через пять минут. А сейчас о ситуации на дорогах...»_

**12 ЯНВАРЯ 2013**

Очень редко случались ситуации, когда Хэнк был настолько растерян и ошарашен, что даже не знал куда девать руки. Ему нужно было подождать всего пять минут — это он точно запомнил с прошлого раза — но время явно издевалось над ним превратившись в бесконечность. Оглядываясь назад, этого вполне стоило ожидать: уложив Коула они включили свет и распили на двоих одну бутылку вина. Впервые разговорились с момента аварии, отпуская боль, и Изабель была такой красивой в мягком разноцветном свете гирлянды, что Хэнк не выдержал и… Один поцелуй привел ко второму, а затем кровать, «Забудь про резинки!», и запах, вкус любимой женщины. Утро после было куда менее радужным, но это был настоящий прорыв. Наконец-то все начало налаживаться, даже несмотря на то, что рушился мир. Или наоборот, лишь благодаря этому.

А потом пара недель и — бац! Звонок посреди рабочего дня, спокойное «Где у нас лежали тесты на беременность?». Хэнк едва не выронил телефон, случайно швырнув ручку через половину участка. Вот тебе и рождественский подарок.

Когда Изабель вернулась в комнату и устало села рядом с ним, Хэнк уже почти совладал с собой. Обнял ее одной рукой, как уже давно себе не позволял. Она вздохнула, расслабилась. Молча показала ему тест с отчетливым розовым плюсом. Сглотнув подкатившее к горлу сердце, Хэнк чуть сильнее сжал ее, собираясь с мыслями.

— Ты хочешь?.. — тихо спросил он, не зная, как именно закончить вопрос. Хочешь оставить? Хочешь аборт? Каждый вариант нес в себе слишком много подтекста и тяжелым грузом ложился на грудь.

— Я не знаю, Хэнк. Это… — Изабель поджала губы, рассеянно перекладывая тест из одной руки в другую. — Ты всегда хотел девочку.

— Маленькую принцессу. Нашу маленькую принцессу, — согласился Хэнк и взял её за руку, останавливая нервные движения. — А если будет мальчик, то мы теперь хотя бы имеем представление, что с ним делать.

Изабель выдохнула, улыбнувшись.

— Ты хочешь попробовать?

— Да, черт побери, — сказал Хэнк не раздумывая, — это может быть наш последний шанс!

На дочку. На сына. Может, на двоих одновременно. Единственный шанс Хэнка сохранить то хорошее, что наконец-то вернулось в их семью. 

— Я тоже, — Изабель кивнула, затем уронила голову на его плечо, словно та стала слишком тяжелой для ее шеи. — Я тоже хочу. 

**30 МАРТА 2013**

Когда гребаный метеорит взорвался в воздухе где-то над Айовой, весь мир словно застыл в ужасе. Потому что, как бы сильно не мечтали фантасты, конспирологи и прочие странные люди, а в реальности люди меньше всего ожидают, что прилетевший из космоса кусок металла окажется носителем инопланетных спор. И никто из нормальных людей не был готов, когда это все же случилось в реальности.

Массивное синее облако неизвестного вещества было видно за несколько штатов, оно не спешило рассеиваться, а люди попросту боялись выходить за порог. А потом кто-то из яйцеголовых проговорился на телевидении что это такое, и начался настоящий кромешный ад. Чрезвычайное положение, закрытие границ и комендантский час казались нелепой попыткой когда по всему миру прокатилась волна беспорядков и убийств. Люди вламывались в магазины, люди штурмовали больницы и правительственные здания, люди убивали друг друга и себя. Массовые самоубийства стали новой модой, как и тихая смерть от паранойи внутри заколоченного дома. Агония мира продолжалась целую неделю, которую Хэнк старательно провел дома, вместе с Изабель играя для Коула в «ничего страшного не произошло», пока сами не поверили в это. Новый год в Детройте встречали пылающими домами и звоном битого стекла.

Затем кто-то наконец-то взял всех за яйца, реальные или метафорические, и улицы заполнили солдаты, пресекая часть беспорядков одним лишь видом военной техники. Мир не умер. Содрогнулся в ужасной боли, но продолжил жить. Детройт начал оживать, медленно заживляя уродливые раны. Все полицейские вернулись в строй, а вместе с ними и пожарные, и медики. С неспокойным сердцем, Хэнк работал сутками, разгребая дерьмо, валился от голода и усталости, постоянно думал об Изабель и Коуле. Волновался за них, а затем волновался еще больше, думая о нерожденном малыше. Затем заработали магазины, школы, у Хэнка неожиданно начало появляться время и выходные. С опозданием, но он все же сводил Коула в парк.

За всем этим Хэнк умудрился пропустить дальнейшие новости касательно метеорита и его спор. Если до него что-то и доходило, то через Изабель, которая словно помешалась на этом: так и не вернувшись на работу, теперь большую часть времени она проводила уткнувшись лицом в телевизор. Основание международной исследовательской организации «НьюЛайф», известность ее американской главы, биолога Юджина Камски, невозможность определить заражение спорами, первые известные последствия в виде мутировавшего потомства — все это Изабель шептала Хэнку в постели, в те ночи когда он был дома, от души наполняя его голову топливом для кошмаров. Изменения в размерах, во внешнем виде, внутренних органах… Синяя кровь. Синяя, мать его, кровь, как у какой-то подводной каракатицы. 

И все бы хорошо, но однажды, засыпая, Изабель спросила:  
— А если мы тоже заражены?

***

После бессонной ночи ожидание в очереди совершенно сморило Хэнка. Конечно, если всю ночь пялиться в потолок, холодея от крутящихся в голове слов, то заснуть на следующий день можно от чего угодно. Но длинное ожидание в коридоре поликлиники, полном женщин на разных стадиях беременности с редким мужем, загоняло в сон несмотря на все усилия и двойное эспрессо перед поездкой. Он даже успел полистать лежащий на столике журнал «Гольф 2000» два раза, скормить Изабель банан, и едва не поругаться с истеричной девушкой, которая все время ходила туда-обратно, громко разговаривая по телефону про свою воспалению вагину, несмотря на большую табличку «Никаких телефонов!». Мерзость. 

Когда же их наконец-то вызвали, то рутинная часть — замер веса, давления, и прочее, — прошли на удивление быстро. А может он просто задремал в кресле, пока не среагировал на заветное слово «допплер». Проморгавшись, Хэнк украдкой зевнул в кулак, поглядывая на Изабель. Та, сморщив нос, уже лежала на кушетке, давая доктору, немолодой строгой женщине, намазать живот синим гелем. Хэнк невольно вздрогнул, почему-то вспомнив в этот момент о синей крови, и с силой хлопнул себя по щекам, невольно привлекая внимание.

— Мистер Андерсон? — взгляд дока Фостер мог расплавить Северный и Южный полюса, и Хэнк смущенно улыбнулся, сцепляя пальцы на коленях. Взгляд Изабель мог их заморозить обратно.

— Немного не выспался… М… Продолжайте.

— Благодарю за разрешение, — не скрывая своего сарказма, ответила Фостер и закрыла Хэнку весь вид своей спиной. Не особо расстроившись, он откинулся на спинку, чувствуя как ненавидит его собственная спина, и скрестил руки на груди. Всю мебель в больнице явно заказывали у любителя средневековых пыток. Ничем другим объяснить этот уровень дискомфорта было просто нельзя. К счастью, док не стала тянуть и Хэнк вскоре совершенно забыл о всем, зачарованно вслушиваясь в быстрое тук-тук-тук из динамика. 

Вслушался. Переглянулся с побледневшей враз Изабель. Значит, не он один слышал два сердцебиения, одно поверх другого, почти в идеальном ритме. Чего не могло быть, потому что они стопроцентно точно знали, что ждут всего одного ребенка. 

— Док?..

— У вас это впервые? — спросила она и щелчком выключила допплер, убирая его. — Ничего страшного, просто положение у ребенка такое, что образовалось эхо. Теперь о главном. Вы хотите узнать пол ребенка?

Хэнк с облегчением выдохнул, испугавшись ненашутку, что выйдет из кабинета с очередным диагнозом «функциональная кардиопатия» и целым квестом попасть к кардиологу для уточнения, полная им жопа или так, полжопки. Изабель тем временем явно согласилась, потому что доктор быстро откатила аппарат УЗИ от стены и включила его. Спохватившись, Хэнк вскочил с кресла и успел подойти как раз тогда, когда на небольшом черном экране появилось размытое белое пятно. 

— Мои вам поздравления, — доктор указала пальцем куда-то в край массы, у которой с трудом, но угадывались очертания ножек, ручек, да головы. — У вас будет мальчик. Смотрите вот сюда.

Хэнк честно прищурился, вглядываясь в запутанные очертания. Подумав, согласился с доктором, что торчащая штучка смахивает чем-то на пенис, хотя он мог поспорить, что с Коулом выглядело несколько иначе. Неважно, мальчики разные, писюны тоже, а вот то, что от усталости он не чувствовал ни радости, ни разочарования, немного пугало. Да, они снова в пролете с дочкой, но у них будет мальчик — Хэнк должен был радоваться хотя бы тому, что Коул станет старшим братом. Изабель, судя по лицу, тоже не ощущала особого энтузиазма. 

Возможно, они просто слишком устали. 

**4 ИЮНЯ 2013**

Время шло, а с ним шли изменения и научные открытия. Сложно сказать, в какую сторону изменилась жизнь, но произошедшее на Рождество все больше казалось лихорадочным сном, чем реальностью. Детройт снова работал, как хреново смазанный ржавый механизм, скрипя и выплевывая из своих недр самые разнообразные преступления (Хэнк никогда не забудет дело с коллекцией сраных Фёрби, никогда). Но Хэнк не жаловался, он чаще чем нет мог зайти после работы в магазин, купить продуктов и бутылочку пива, а затем провести вечер дома, сладко деградируя. Были, конечно, и заметные изменения: зеркало показывало ужасающее количество седины, талия Изабель уверенно росла, Коул перестал хотеть быть космонавтом и решил стать врачом, а «НьюЛайф» оккупировало остров Бель, в рекордные сроки построив очередной памятник фаллической архитектуры. Они даже уже ввели в использование несколько этажей, стоило подтвердиться информации, что люди тоже склонны к заражению чужеродными генами.

Оглядываясь назад, на день, когда они узнали пол ребенка, Хэнк думал о том, что он отчасти был прав. Стоило всему устаканиться, как начал постепенно просыпаться интерес, радость, и даже гордость. У него будет сын, здоровый, крепкий малыш, и когда-нибудь они втроем навестят старый семейный домик у озера. Чем не повод? Когда же его неумолимо посещали мысли о том, что его ребенок может не быть человеком, Хэнк старался сосредоточиться на том, что видел и слышал. Его уши слышали дробный стук маленького сердечка, а глаза видели крупную головку, ручки, ножки, и даже пенис — никакого хвоста, когтей, и чего-либо вообще из фильма про Чужих. Ребенок выглядел и звучал, как самый обычный младенец, не успевший родиться. А так как тесты на проверку были довольно дорогими, и не всегда точными по ряду причин, то Хэнк мог только довольствоваться этим.

С Изабель же все случилось иначе. Их отношения снова встали на мертвом месте, на этот раз просто потому, что телевизор стал интересовать ее больше чем Хэнк, или даже Коул. Хуже того, чем больше новостей она смотрела про «НьюЛайф» и «носителей чужеродного гена», тем сильнее она уходила в себя. Если имя Коулу они выбирали вдвоем, то сейчас Изабель всячески уходила от этого разговора. Маленькая детская так и осталась неокрашенным чуланом, если бы Хэнк сам не взялся за это дело, а за жизненно необходимые мелочи он вообще благодарил ее родителей — подгузники, бутылочки, формула, крема, соски, все то, о чем плотно забыл, как только подрос Коул. Случилось это не в единый миг, конечно, постепенно, но поначалу Хэнк не замечал изменений. Затем, насторожился, но не стал озвучивать свои мысли вслух — не хотелось ее напрягать лишний раз. А потом весь ужас ситуации навалился единым валуном в казалось бы самую обыденную ночь.

***

В последнее время Хэнк начал замечать за собой, что задерживается чаще, ищет работу, малейший повод не идти домой. Словно каждый вечер он шел на невидимый фронт, сражаясь с собственным сознанием. Сразу вспомнился отец, как долго он пропадал на работе, а затем вваливался домой пьяным, как свинья. Хэнк наверное очень напоминал его сейчас: почти полностью седой и неопрятный, с бородой, мечтающий о том, чтобы заночевать за барной стойкой. С единой только разницей, что отец начал это делать после того, как не стало матери и сестер, а дома ждал только Хэнк и миллион воспоминаний. 

У Хэнка такой веской причины не было. Его ждал любимый сын и лучшая четвероногая подруга, и не ждала беременная жена. Хотелось пойти в бар, а вместо этого он сел за руль и приехал к дому. Было достаточно тепло, чтобы заночевать прямо тут, перед дверью, но скандальная миссис Хиггс наверняка вызовет полицию, наплевав, что Хэнк и есть полиция. Да и подстреленное в свое время колено ему спасибо не скажет. Можно, конечно, просто взять и развернуться. Снять номер в отеле, а может даже плюнуть на все и сбежать к Фаулерам в летный городок. Только отцовские чувства оказались сильнее. Сжав зубы и вдохнув через нос, Хэнк достал из кармана ключи, отпирая дверь. Ада уже ждала его — стоило переступить порог, как она вскочила на все четыре лапы и ткнулась мокрым носом в ладонь, бешено виляя хвостом. 

— Хорошая девочка, — пробормотал Хэнк, гладя узкую морду. Сильно легче не стало, но он невольно улыбнулся. Потрепал ласково холку, а затем не раздумывая встал на одно колено и обнял собаку за шею. Словно чувствуя неладное, Ада застыла и тихонько захныкала, продолжая до дрожи в теле вилять хвостом. — Чтобы я без тебя делал…

— Папа?..

Едва не выругавшись от неожиданности, Хэнк вскинул голову и уставился на Коула в его любимой зеленой пижаме. Затем так же быстро глянул на настенные часы, проверяя время. Час ночи.

— Кошмар? — похлопав Аду по спине в последний раз, Хэнк отпустил ее, давая выбежать во двор, и встал с небольшим усилием. Коул выглядел бледным, но на больного не походил, значит был только этот вариант.

Или нет, потому что мальчик тут же отрицательно мотнул головой и скривил губы, явно сдерживая слезы. Мысли сами собой рванулись к самому ужасному варианту: Изабель мертва, лежит в ванной полной крови, уставившись стеклянными глазами в потолок.

— Что случилось? Скажи папе, — Хэнк быстро подхватил Коула на руки и прижал его к груди. Чувствуя ладонью, как быстро бьется маленькое сердечко, он мягко шикнул, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Мама… — шмыгнул Коул, и Хэнк полностью похолодел внутри, сглатывая подкативший к горлу ком.

— Что мама?.. Давай, сын, я не читаю мысли.

— Она п-плакала, я спросил п-почему, — Коул уже не сдерживался, плакал навзрыд, вцепившись в воротник форменной куртки. — Она с-сказала, что мой брат — м-монстр.

— Монстр?.. И где сейчас мама? — потирая его спину Хэнк подступил ближе к гостиной. Сохраняя внешнее спокойствие ради Коула, он тем не менее споткнулся ментально, пытаясь понять, что он только что услышал.

— С-спит… А я… Папа!

— Ш-ш-ш, тише, сынок, я с тобой… — тяжело сев на диван, Хэнк поудобнее усадил Коула, все так же крепко обнимая его. Он даже забыл, когда у того в последний раз была такая сильная истерика. — Мама просто пошутила. Шутка такая, бл… Глупая. Тише, тише.

Страх все еще оставался — было подозрительно, что Изабель до сих пор не вышла на рев, хотя слышимость в доме была прекрасной — но теперь поверх страха Хэнка накрыло такой злобой, что он был готов кого-то убить. Какого хера? Она совсем с ума сошла, такое ребенку говорить? 

— Давай, выпусти все, а я поговорю с мамой, — сказал он, продолжая гладить и покачивать Коула, стараясь не сильно сжимать зубы и даже приветствуя горячие слезы с соплями за шиворотом: они держали его на месте, напоминая, что сейчас важнее сыну. — Не может быть такого, чтобы твой брат был монстром. Он же твой брат, маленький, помнишь?

— Д-даже если у него с-синяя кровь? Мама сказала… — сквозь слезы пробормотал Коул таким тоном, что Хэнк на мгновение потерял дыхание. А затем перебил его, растирая спину:

— Даже если синяя кровь. Не слушай маму больше. 

Коул кивнул, затихая. Он плакал до тех пор, пока так и не уснул, прямо у Хэнка в руках. Еще через какое-то время из комнаты вышла сама Изабель. Встретившись с Хэнком взглядом, она прошла мимо на кухню, откуда послышался тихий звон стакана и звук бегущей воды. 

Именно в этот момент Хэнк понял, что совершенно не узнает эту женщину.

**15 АВГУСТА 2013**

Он не смог. Как бы Хэнк не думал о том, что надо поговорить с Изабель, разобраться какого черта с ней происходит… Он просто не смог. Каждый раз он смотрел на нее и у него просто опускались руки. Это была не та бойкая девчонка с которой он познакомился на фестивале хэви-метала, не его смешливая невеста в прекрасном белом платье, не его любимая жена и мать их сына. Это был чужой человек с ее лицом, и самое страшное, что Хэнк не чувствовал себя виноватым. У него совершенно не было желания пытаться что-то исправить между ними. Что-то умерло в его сердце, когда он осознал, что она слышала как плачет их ребенок — сама была виной этих слез — и ничего, абсолютно ничего не сделала. 

А ведь меньше года назад Изабель готова была убить ради Коула.

Хэнк даже тайком позвонил ее психотерапевту, но тот не дал никакой информации кроме того, что она все так же регулярно ходит к нему. Справедливо, неразглашение личных данных и все дела, но даже одного маленького намека было бы достаточно. Хрен там, что творится у Изабель в голове так и осталось тайной. А затем и стало вовсе неважно, когда Хэнк сорвался с работы в роддом. 

Если с Коулом все шло как по-маслу — они собрали сумку за неделю до, ровно в высчитанный промежуток времени начались первые схватки, Хэнк осторожно отвез Изабель и весь путь до победного визга новорожденного был рядом с ней, — то у этого малыша все было не так. Мало того, что он решил появиться на свет на две недели раньше минимального срока в тридцать семь недель, так и к тому моменту как Хэнк приехал, оказалось что Изабель уже в процессе. Хуже того, из-за всей этой срани с метеоритом и гибридами, ему пришлось остаться в коридоре вместе с другими нервничающими отцами. Атмосфера была прямо сказать угнетающей. Хэнк старался не смотреть на других, другие старались не смотреть на него, и если бы он не бросил курить еще три года назад, то обязательно бы стрельнул у кого-то сигарету. Наверное, ожидание всегда было самой страшной частью процесса, будь то роды, или операция после аварии. 

Вытянув украдкой перед собой руки, Хэнк едва не выматерился вслух от того, как сильно они дрожали. В таком состоянии он и в упор из пистолета промажет. Не то, чтобы ему пришлось стрелять в кого-то в роддоме. Страшно. Было просто страшно. Не так страшно, как при просмотре ужастика, или с дулом у печени, а страшно от того, что может случится, или уже случилось, а подействовать или исправить — он не в силах. А если, а может, а вдруг. Вдруг кто-то из них умрет сегодня? Может стоило все же поговорить с Изабель утром? Если их ребенок действительно мутант? Не монстр, ни в коем разе не монстр, иначе получится, что Хэнк солгал Коулу. Предал его, как Изабель предала их троих.

«Уверен, что она не права? Ты ведь сам бы сбежал от себя при первой возможности».

«С тебя стоит солгать сыну. Помнишь, что ты ему сказал? “Папа никогда не сделает тебе больно”... А потом едва не размазал его по дороге».

«Ты хоть имеешь представление, как эти гибриды выглядят? Хочешь сказать, будешь любить его, даже если родится гигантское насекомое? Как та муха, белесая, с лишними лапами? Пиздеж, Хэнк, и ты прекрасно знаешь это».

Он не выдержал. Зарылся пальцами в волосы и уперся локтями в колени, зажмурился изо всех сил. Словно это могло спасти его от собственных мыслей. 

— Мистер Андерсон?

Хэнк выпрямился и уставился на женщину вышедшую в коридор женщину. Не медсестра явно, не тот возраст, слишком усталый взгляд, словно она повидала всякого дерьма в жизни. Бейджик с именем где-то потерялся, рукава закатаны, на груди смазанные следы крови, словно только-только из палаты. И случилось там что-то очень хуевое.

— Мистер Андерсон? — повторила она, оглядывая оставшихся мужчин.

— Это я, — поспешил сказать Хэнк и встал со стула, быстро подходя. — Что…

— За мной, пожалуйста, — она перебила его, и, в этот раз не дожидаясь ответа, быстро пошла обратно к палатам.

Стоило закрыться за ними двери, как она тяжело вздохнула и встретилась с Хэнком взглядом.

— С вашей женой все в порядке. Ей пришлось дать успокоительного, но Вы можете побыть с ней пока она не проснется.

— А мальчик?.. — сердце словно провалилось в желудок от страха.

— Мальчик… Сорок два сантиметра, килограмм и семьсот грамм, едва не оглушил меня, — голос акушерки дрогнул и она отвела взгляд, пугая Хэнка еще больше. — Он… Носитель. Мне очень жаль. Тридцатая палата, идите. Я принесу нужные документы сама.

Хэнк уперся ладонью в стену. Его словно ударили, больно, наотмашь, выбивая дух. Но…

— Я могу увидеть его?

Это удивило акушерку. Было даже как-то смешно наблюдать как она пытается подобрать слова, открывает и закрывает рот, словно рыба. Слов для него не нашлось, но она кивнула и пошла вглубь крыла, а Хэнк, едва чувствуя ноги — за ней. 

Комната, в которую она привела его, могла быть большой. А могла быть и крошечной. Набитой под завязку или пустой. В тот момент Хэнку было реально насрать на все, кроме одного единственного инкубатора перед собой. Малыш в стеклянном боксе был… Маленький, странного пурпурного цвета, с опухшими от слез глазами, вытянутой головкой и страшный как смертный грех. Самый обычный новорожденный, такая же «марсианская картошка», как Коул, и тысячи других детей через несколько часов после рождения. Если бы не россыпь светящихся оранжевых точек на личике, да слова акушерки, то Хэнк бы ни за что не сказал, что с ним что-то не так. 

— Я оставлю вас, — сказала акушерка и Хэнк едва кивнул ей в ответ. Хотя он бы лично никого с собой наедине бы не оставил. Особенно ребенка, которому требовался инкубатор. — Принесу документы. Стандартный набор, плюс документы на отказ и формы для «НьюЛайф».

Хэнк кивнул снова, едва слушая ее: малыш в этот момент смешно сжал пальчики и высунул кончик языка.

— Мистер Андерсон, — куда более громко повторила акушерка и он отступил назад, словно вырывая себя из транса.

— Да? Я слушаю.

Она глянула на него, хмуря светлые брови, затем на новорожденного, и снова посмотрела на него. 

— Мистер Андерсон, чтобы Вы в итоге не решили… Пожалуйста, дайте ему хотя бы имя.


	3. ГЛАВА 2

_«…что я могу сказать, дорогие слушатели? По официальным, повторю, по официальным данным, несмотря на самое большое количество абортов за последние десять лет, на первое января двадцать-четырнадцать в Америке родилось чуть больше трех миллионов детишек. Из них пятьдесят с гаком тысяч — НЧГ. Это Носители Чужеродного Гена, если кто-то еще не запомнил это ошеломляющее название. Что это нам говорит? Что рыжих в мире все равно больше!..»_

**25 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2014**

Все кончилось. Полгода волокиты, эмоциональных пыток, крика до сорванного голоса… Все. Сгорели последние мосты, подписались последние бумаги, сказались последние слова. Победа со вкусом «хочу нажраться и сдохнуть», прямо как Хэнк любил. Только вот пить ему больше нельзя, и убивал он себя теперь исключительно сигаретами и кофе на голодный желудок.

На негнущихся ногах он вышел на крыльцо суда и сел на припорошенные снегом ступени. Похлопал себя по карманам, вспоминая, в каком лежала пачка сигарет, а в каком — старая бензиновая зажигалка. Дрянная привычка, Хэнк бы никогда не подумал, что начнет курить, но все настолько круто изменилось в его жизни, что это буквально казалось жалкой мелочью. Каких-то полгода и он обзавелся неопрятной, полностью седой бородой. Джеффри попал в аварию и ушел в отставку в звании Первого Лейтенанта, вернувшись в Детройт. Капитан Моррис неожиданно начала поговаривать об отставке.

А Изабель словно сошла с ума. Хэнк лишь единожды зашел к ней в палату после рождения, едва не получил капельницей по голове, ушел с расцарапанными руками, и после не видел ее до самого суда. Зато слышал очень и очень много. Звонки, письма, смс. Обвинения, реальные и надуманные, грязь, пожелания скорейшей смерти, требования немедленно отдать ей Коула. Если раньше Изабель стала для него совершенно чужим человеком, то теперь она превратилась в того монстра, которого боялась родить. Хэнк даже опасался некоторое время, что она придет в участок и снова нападет на него, или того хуже — действительно заберет у него Коула. Подождет у школы, вломится в дом, или попросту выиграет у него в суде, ведь всем известно, что опекунство почти всегда получает мать. Но этого не случилось просто потому, что помощь пришла с самой неожиданной стороны: ее родителей. Хэнк как сейчас помнил заплаканные глаза тещи и поджатые губы тестя, когда они приехали за вещами Изабель. Уставшие, разбитые, такие же потерянные как он. А еще лучше он помнил сказанные тогда ими слова: «она сама не своя, Хэнк, ей нужно лечение», «мне страшно, что она убьет его», «я люблю ее больше всего на свете, но я должна поступить правильно», «не волнуйся за адвоката», «береги их обоих, Хэнк, у них есть только ты»…

«Ты хороший человек, Хэнк, не вини себя в этом».

Хэнк громко хмыкнул вслух и достал зажигалку, тут же раскрывая ее и лениво чиркая. Глубокое чувство вины поселилось в нем еще с самой аварии, и вряд ли ободряющие слова когда-либо вытравят это черное пятно с его души. Многое могло пойти по другому, как полгода назад, как год и полтора, но Хэнк слишком устал оглядываться назад. Развод, деление имущества, настоящая война за родительские права — это выжало его, выжгло последние эмоции, которые он испытывал к Изабель. Сил на все эти бесконечные «если бы» и «может быть», кошмары, бессонницы, навязчивого критика в голове? Их попросту не осталось. А последним ударом стало осознание, что Изабель за все время так и не поинтересовалась, что же случилось с их младшим.

Чирк! Огонек загорелся, маленький, дрожащий, и ни черта не греющий. Потух, чтобы вернуться с очередным «чирк».

Если бы не дети, то Хэнк наверняка бы закончил как отец: запил бы по-черному, потерял друзей, работу, а потом проиграл самому себе в русскую рулетку за стаканчиком самого дешевого и крепкого пойла. Черт… Возможно он был не прав, возможно вина начала жрать его гораздо раньше, чем его машину вынесло с дороги. Иначе как объяснить, что после смерти старого козла он бросил престижную летную академию и подался в копы? Хэнк снова чиркнул зажигалкой и уставился на огонек, выбрасывая из головы все мысли. Лучше так, чем его снова накроет, да еще и в людном месте.

Где-то рядом остановилась машина, хлопнула дверь. Хэнк с радостью проигнорировал бы это, если б не громкое, настойчивое «Хэнк!». Подняв голову, он встретился взглядом с Джеффри, затем уставился на розовую шапку-пидорку на его лысине и одним движением закрыл зажигалку. Старый друг пересек узкий тротуар и поднялся к нему, припадая на левую ногу.

— Кажется я вовремя, — сказал Джеффри, потирая вмиг замерзшие ладони, а Хэнк все не мог оторвать взгляд от его шапки. — Ну?

— Хуй во рту, ты чего приперся? — резко отозвался Хэнк и наконец-то встретился с ним взглядом. — С твоим коленом по такой погоде только дома сидеть.

— Я? Забрать твою унылую задницу домой! А ты видно решил себе последние мозги на пару с яйцами отморозить, — Джеффри совершенно не остался в долгу, и Хэнк криво усмехнулся, рассмеявшись.

— Может тебе пора в детективы с такой дедукцией? — спросил он и рывком встал на ноги, роняя зажигалку обратно в карман. — От тебя ни один негодяй так не скроется.

— Ты не шути так, а то я серьезно задумаюсь над твоим предложением, Хэнк. А теперь главное: что с Коулом?

— Полная опека мне, ноль прав Изабель, даже на посещение, — поравнявшись с Джеффри, Хэнк закинул руку ему на плечо, давая опереться на себя. — Так что тебе придется потерпеть нас еще немного в своем доме.

— Черт, я рад за вас, — Джеффри улыбнулся и легонько ткнул Хэнка кулаком в бок, начиная спускаться вместе с ним в сторону дороги и сразу к ожидающему их такси. — Мне жалко Изабель, она была хорошим другом, но сейчас…

— Ты совершенно ее не узнаешь, да?.. — Хэнк невесело улыбнулся. — Никто не узнает. Даже собственные родители.

Джеффри не ответил, хмуря брови и глядя на падающие снежинки. Но стоило им сесть в машину и поехать, как он громко вздохнул, откидываясь назад. Хмыкнул. Наконец улыбнулся.

— Что насчет пройтись сегодня по объявлениям? Ты не можешь вечно спать на моем диване, как бы я не был этому рад.

— Предлагаешь помощь в выборе нового дома? — покосившись на него, Хэнк тоже улыбнулся, медленно согреваясь и снаружи, и внутри.

— Не только в выборе, но и в ремонте. А то я скоро сойду с ума, если так и буду сидеть и нихрена не делать.

— Ловлю на слове, Джефф. Ловлю на слове…

**6 МАЯ 2014**

Прищурившись, Хэнк присмотрелся к своему отражению в хромированной панели кофеварки. Его лицо стремно вытянулось, сплющилось по бокам, но даже так он смог разглядеть свежий порез на подбородке, почти у самого уха — и выругался тихо под нос. Вот знал же, что не стоило бриться перед самой работой, да еще и наголо. Теперь ходить как желторотый новичок, пока не зарастет, то еще хреново счастье.

— Что такое, Андерсон? — раздалось из-за спины так неожиданно, что Хэнк шарахнулся в сторону, автоматом кладя руку на кобуру. — Гадаешь, кто в участке всех милее?

— Капитан! — он возмущенно выдохнул, не обнаружив никакой опасности, кроме собственного босса. От этого улыбка на ее лице стала только больше, углубляя морщинки в уголках карих глаз.

— Приятно знать, что мой лучший детектив не потерял свои рефлексы за время отпуска. Я могу поздравить тебя с переездом?

— Наверное. Еще не все устаканилось, но… — Хэнк сделал неясный жест рукой и передернул плечами. Неловко, бочком, вернулся к кофеварке и нажал на подсвеченную зеленым кнопку. — Ремонт закончен, вещи перевезли, Коул счастлив, что может кататься на автобусе с друзьями.

— Я рада. Без тебя боевой дух ребят сильно упал, — со вздохом Моррис поставила свою чашку у кофеварки и провела ладонью по белому ежику волос. — Они и так не очень рады моему уходу, а без тебя, Сержант…

От этих слов Хэнк похолодел внутри. Словно кто-то раскрыл грудную клетку и высыпал туда целый мешок льда. После всего, что случилось с Изабель, потеря наставника казалась насмешкой судьбы. Слишком скоро. Слишком много неизвестного в будущем, непонятного, даже пугающего.

— Все уже решено?..

— Да. Мне даже нашли замену. Хороший парень, отставной военный. Отлично показал себя в Рождественский апокалипсис, вот его и выцепили, — капитан снова улыбнулась и глянула на Хэнка. — Я уверена, он тебе понравится.

Хмыкнув, Хэнк забрал свою чашку и выдернул три сахарных стика. Разорвал один за другим, не зная, что собственно и ответить. Моррис решила уйти сама, никто на нее не давил, и Хэнк должен был радоваться за нее. После всего дерьма, что набросала на нее работа, черт, после тех проблем, которые Хэнк лично ей доставил, она заслужила отдых и исполнение своей мечты о маленьком садике. Но как же это было тяжело.

— Ладно, хватит обо мне, — наконец сказала она, когда неловкое молчание затянулось. Поставив чашку под струю отвратного кофе, она заговорчески пихнула Хэнка локтем в бок. — Я видела фотографию у тебя на столе. Признавайся, как зовут?

Хэнк замер, остановившись с деревянной палочкой на полпути к чашке. И, неожиданного для самого себя, тепло улыбнулся.

— Коннор. Его зовут Коннор. В «НьюЛайф» только хвалят: очень положительный ребенок. Куда положили, там тихонько и лежит…

**12 МАЯ 2014**

Хэнк даже не знал, что было хреновее: ночь, или наступивший после нее день.

Полночь он встретил сидя за столом перед планшетом из «НьюЛайф» и с самым большим желанием нажраться за последние семь «сухих» месяцев. В трусах и грязной майке, он тянул сигарету за сигаретой, пока от дыма не заслезились глаза, и пустая пачка не полетела в окно. Испуганная Ада в момент выскочила из-под стола, царапая когтями пол, а Хэнк только чертыхнулся ей вслед. Разговор с Капитаном словно содрал корку с едва поджившей раны, оставляя ее кровавить и гнить: последние несколько дней Хэнк словно обезумевший пролистывал все письма от «НьюЛайф», ища в редких сухих отчетах маленькие победы и еще более редкие фотографии. Хороший набор веса. Хороший рост. В полгода его мальчик встал и пошел, минуя ползание. Первое слово. Первый зуб. Первые друзья под заумным заголовком «групповая динамика».

Коннору уже почти год, а Хэнка разрывало изнутри понимание того, что его сын рос без него. Кто он для него? Просто спермодонор, с мизерным шансом когда-либо стать чем-то иным. Хэнк отдал Коннору все, что мог, и теперь каждое письмо из «НьюЛайф» напоминало о том, что могло быть у них в другой, менее дерьмовой вселенной. А хуже всего — каждое чертово письмо обещало избавление от этой боли. Шептало сладким ядом, что это не предательство, если делается ради собственного психического здоровья. Всего лишь и нужно было нажать на ссылку, отметить несколько галочек, и у Хэнка стало бы на одного сына меньше.

Каждое. Гребаное. Письмо.

Проснувшись утром, Хэнк очевидно был не в духе. Ночные терзания сначала не давали уснуть, а затем проникли в сон мерзкими щупальцами кошмара. Поднять себя казалось невозможным испытанием на прочность, а ему кроме этого пришлось разбудить Коула, накормить его, привести в человеческий вид и отправить в школу. С прибытием на работу лучше не стало: Хэнк опоздал и попал под горячую руку Капитана, у которой тоже явно был дерьмовый понедельник — теперь именно ему предстояло заняться программой «Полицейская Смена», более известную как «Заставь несовершеннолетних придурков стать стукачами». Потом сломалась кофеварка, принтер, стул… Самое время думать о том, что кто-то его проклял на выходных. Хэнк мог даже поставить десятку на Изабель, будь его удача самую капельку лучше. Рабочий день наверняка бы закончился перестрелкой прямо в участке и пулей в заднице, если бы не звонок из школы. Весь на нервах Хэнк с трудом выслушал нервный голос секретаря и едва не послал ее матом.

Коул? Подрался? Его Коул?!

***

Воздух в машине можно было резать ножом и намазывать на хлеб вместо куска мерзлого масла. Коул сидел сзади, дуя щеки как хомяк и щеголяя ничего себе разбитой губой. Хэнк же старательно пытался ни в кого не врезаться, потеряв счет засунутой в рот жвачке. Курить хотелось безумно, а еще — понять, какого хрена. Драки не были в списке любимых занятий Коула, если и случалось, то редко и по уважительной причине. И уж точно не с лучшим другом со времен садика. Это просто было… Невообразимо и из ряда вон выходяще. Не укладывалось в голове и то, что Коул даже не отстаивал себя перед учительницей. Да, подрался. Да, первый начал. Нет, он не хочет говорить о причине. И все это таким тихим, надломленным голосом, что Хэнка передернуло. Учительницу тоже: она ограничила наказание одним днем дома и на всякий случай напомнила ему, что в школе есть психолог. Легче от этого никому не стало.

Еще немного пожевав некогда мятную жвачку, Хэнк вздохнул, засунул безвкусный ком резины за щеку и тихо спросил:

— Хоть мне расскажешь, почему ты ударил Джереми?

Хотелось глянуть на Коула, увидеть его лицо, но Хэнк смотрел прямо перед собой, не отвлекаясь от дороги ни на миг. Не хватало еще выехать на красный, или пропустить какого-то идиота и…

«Не думай об этом, тупица!»

В кои-веки Хэнк был согласен со своим внутренним голосом, сжимая руль до скрипа. А вот затянувшееся молчание явно начало напрягать.

— Он сказал очень плохую вещь, — едва слышно сказал Коул.

— И что за вещь он сказал?

Коул снова затих. Затем вздохнул влажно, отчего у Хэнка защемило неприятно в груди.

— Радовался, что сестру забрали, насовсем, — на последнем слове Коул совсем расклеился, всхлипнул громко, и Хэнк не раздумывая повернул машину к парку. — Ты же… Пап!.. Ты же не отдашь…

— Ни за что, сынок, — попытавшись придать голосу уверенность, Хэнк не заметил, как задрожали руки. Забилось больно сердце в груди. — Никого я никогда не отдам. Вы… Мои, оба мои. Ну же, потерпи немного, я куплю тебе горячий шоколад.

Коул продолжил реветь на заднем сиденье, выплескивая боль и страх единственным способом, на который был способен в свои восемь лет. А Хэнк всячески старался не думать о гребаном планшете на кухонном столе, открытом на почти заполненной форме.

**15 АВГУСТА 2014**

День Рождения Коннора пришел и ушел, и каким бы странным это не казалось, но они отпраздновали его. Именины без именинника, дикое и незабываемое веселье: из гостей только Фаулеры, из подарков — письмо от «НьюЛайф» с поздравлением и фотографией в полный рост. Даже из еды обошлись только тортом, малиновым по настоянию Коула, и чаем-кофе, без алкоголя. Реально из праздничного была только зажженная на торте свечка, но настроение у Хэнка тем не менее было хорошим, а Коул так вообще носился как в жопу ужаленный. Джефф даже настоял чтобы они, Хэнк и Коул, сфотографировались с тортом и одиноким огоньком.

«На будущее», увещевал он Хэнка, «когда ты сможешь показать ему это все».

Не «если», не «возможно». Когда. Не сейчас, но в какой-то момент в будущем. Его уверенность вселяла надежду в Хэнка, даже если не было никаких оснований верить. Пока «НьюЛайф» строго очертили свою позицию — никакого контакта, никакого общения — и проводили исследования, и в ближайшее время это не могло измениться. Да, Коннор был и выглядел как годовалый карапуз, с темными глазами и кудряшками, которые до боли напоминали Хэнку о собственной матери, но россыпь светящихся точек на лице, да откровенная бледность, явно давала понять, что не все так просто. Его сын принадлежал к чему-то за гранью человеческого понимания, и Хэнк был благодарен, что перед ним хотя бы иногда отчитываются, а многочисленные проверки от правительства и независимых служб утверждали, что все исследования ведутся максимально гуманно и открыто.

И все же, Хэнк больше никогда не думал о том, чтобы забыть и отпустить. Он верил и ждал.

**9 НОЯБРЯ 2014**

— Если б я знал, что ты станешь моим начальником — убил бы еще в академии, — с чувством заявил Хэнк, падая в офисное кресло перед столом. Джеффри, лысая башка, конечно же проигнорировал это и шмякнул перед ним пухлую папку.

— Изобрети тогда машину времени, а сейчас постарайся быть серьезным.

Хэнк вопросительно задрал брови и притянул дело поближе к себе, открывая. И тут же присвистнул.

— Знаешь, что это такое?

— Кто не знает, Джефф? О красном льде только глухой, слепой и без доступа к цивилизации не знает.

Мерзкий наркотик. Сильный и быстрый приход, моментальная зависимость, под ним — агрессивность с паранойей, а вкупе до этого куча «вкусного» по здоровью. Но кайф такой сильный, что народ липнет, как мотыльки на лампу, и бороться крайне сложно, потому что главный ингредиент растет буквально под ногами: мутировавшие синие растения.

— Хорошо. Переверни страницу, — сказал его новый Капитан, и Хэнк послушно это сделал, внутреннее собираясь. Херни Джеффри обычно не делал, и раз сидел с такой миной, то дело реально было дрянь. Хотя, казалось, при чем тут Хэнк, если он занимался трупами?

На второй странице нашелся химический анализ. Не будучи особо силен в этом, Хэнк быстро просмотрел первые несколько абзацев сплошной терминологии, а затем споткнулся о фразу «в самом новом образце найден тириум животного происхождения».

— Они что, начали животных резать? — с омерзением спросил Хэнк и быстро заглянул на лист с другой стороны, словно ожидая найти там надпись «ха-ха, наебали!».

— Хуже, — Джеффри потер губы, как всегда делал, когда его что-то дико бесило. — Нам потребовалось подключить «НьюЛайф», но…

Ему не нужно было заканчивать фразу, вывод напрашивался сам. Хэнк рывком вскочил, отбрасывая папку от себя, не в силах сдержать порыв.

— Дети?! Пожалуйста, скажи, что это дерьмовая шутка!

— Я бы очень хотел, Хэнк! — рявкнул Джеффри, хлопая ладонью по столу. — А теперь захлопнись и дай договорить!

Хэнк уставился в его темные глаза, сверля взглядом, затем со свистом втянул воздух и медленно сел обратно. Руки сами нашли подлокотники кресла и крепко их сжали. Потому что хотелось ударить. Что-то. Кого-то.

— Недавно на улицу вышел совершенно новый вид красного льда. Мощнее, чем старый, держит дольше… Мы подключили «НьюЛайф», потому что в наших лабораториях хер, а не полноценный анализ тириума. В итоге… — Джефф махнул рукой в сторону папки. — Они подтвердили, что какой-то больной ублюдок варит лед из детей.

Ярость Хэнка была подобно белому, ледяному пламени. Даже если Коннор был спрятан за шестиметровыми стенами на острове Белл, были дети, которые не попали на радар системы. Кто-то рожал дома, кто-то в борделе, наркопритоне, даже под мостом — неизвестное количество младенцев, каждый из которых мог стать кровяным мешком для варщика. А может даже и не одного, судя по тому, какой размах приобрела торговля льдом буквально за несколько месяцев. И, черт побери, это было гадко, мерзко, и практически лично.

— Дай мне людей, Джефф. Я обещаю, я найду этих тварей!.. — даже собственный голос показался Хэнку чужим в этот момент. Слишком низким, хриплым, задушенным злобой.

— Ты выберешь их сам. Бери самых лучших, кому не насрать, — твердо ответил Джеффри, подталкивая папку обратно к Хэнку. — С сегодняшнего дня ты официально командуешь спецгруппой по красному льду и я даю тебе полностью свободу. Не подведи меня, Сержант.

— Будет сделано, Капитан, — несмотря на все еще кипящую злость, Хэнк шутливо отсалютовал ему папкой и поднялся с кресла. Работа предстояла тяжелая и неблагодарная, но такого запала он уже давно не ощущал.

Больные ублюдки очень сильно поплатятся, когда он до них доберется. А он обязательно это сделает.


	4. ГЛАВА 3

_«…именно на этом месте шесть лет назад, 23 ноября 2017 года, произошла самая масштабная антинаркотическая операция за всю историю Детройта. Под руководством Лейтенанта Андерсона было арестовано более двухсот человек и изъято две тонны красного льда. Сейчас же это просто заброшенный склад у старых доков и ничего не напоминает о том, что когда-то тут варили самый жестокий и, я бы даже сказала, по-настоящему злой наркотик человечества...»_

**23 МАРТА 2023**

— Ты уже думал, кем хочешь стать в будущем, Коннор?

Голос Аманды был как всегда спокойный и ровный, но вопрос Коннору все равно не понравился. Он сильнее нахмурился, осторожно выдергивая сорняки из розовой клумбы. Аманда вообще любила задавать сложные вопросы не меньше, чем свои цветы, а вот Коннор не любил ни то, ни другое. Розы казались ему излишне агрессивными, даже пугающими, и он предпочел бы их зарослям малины в другом конце сада. Вопросы же сами по себе были невинны и их наверняка задавали и другие наставники, просто Коннор… Никогда не знал, что на них ответить. А когда знал, то почему-то через раз расстраивал Аманду и это было неприятно само по себе. 

Коннор знал, что Аманда просто работала его наставником, что кроме него у нее было еще много других ребят. Но… Она всегда была рядом с ним. Если и няньки, и преподаватели, и даже врачи со временем менялись, то Аманда была всегда одна. И она была тут для него, какими бы неловкими не были ее вопросы, и как бы Коннор не боялся роз. Наверное, она была самым близким, что у него было за родителя. 

— Я задала вопрос, Коннор.

Уж точно по-строгости она соответствовала. Сжавшись, и внутри и снаружи, Коннор зло глянул на ближайшую розу, словно это она была виновата в его беде. И, сделав над собой усилие, он все же тихо ответил:  
— Детективом.

Чем дольше Коннор смотрел на розу, тем неприятнее она казалась ему. Такая большая, ярко-красная. Однажды им рассказали, что человеческая кровь — красная. А что, если в книге, которую он сейчас читал, Королева приказала покрасить розы вовсе не краской?.. Поежившись от этой мысли, Коннор быстро уставился обратно на землю, зарываясь в нее пальцами. Теплая, чуть влажная и рыхлая, она была явно лучше цветов, которые росли из нее. 

— Как Андерсон?

— Нет?.. — недоумению Коннора не было предела. Да, им рассказали про человека, который спас Норт и еще много других детей (особенных, как он, как Маркус, как Саймон, Даниэль и Джош), но почему Аманда решила вспомнить о нем? Тем более, что не только Лейтенант участвовал в спасении: Коннор нашел потом целый список людей, когда им разрешили пользоваться планшетами. 

— Как Шерлок Холмс. Он… С характером.

Аманда странно выдохнула и громко щелкнула кусачками с другой стороны изгороди. 

— С характером, говоришь… Коннор, я не помню, чтобы в вашей библиотеке был Конан Дойль. 

— Я скачал его, — Коннор вздохнул и, не найдя больше сорняков, начал обдирать засохшие листья снизу куста. Неужели Аманда считала, что в десять лет ему будет интересно читать книги, где больше картинок, чем текста? — Все нормальное в библиотеке я уже прочел.

Если Аманда что-то сказала на это — Коннор этого не заметил. Его отвлекла острая вспышка боли, которая тут же сменилась тупым жаром. Он моментально отдернул руку и хмуро уставился на свою ладонь. Там, на почти черной от грязи коже, уже набухла крупная синяя капля, и вот-вот норовила покатиться вниз.

— Коннор? Ты поранился?

Наверное он вскрикнул от неожиданности, или он действительно пропустил что-то важное, раз Аманда обратила внимание — судя по звуками, она отложила кусачки и встала с колен, обходя куст. Коннор закусил нижнюю губу и в считанные секунды принял единственно правильное для себя решение.

Он засунул грязную ладонь в рот.

— Коннор!

**23 МАРТА 2025**

Коннор не был уверен, что именно его разбудило: настойчивый зов в голове, или не менее настойчивые руки, тянущие с него одеяло. Зашипев на обидчика, он попытался сильнее закутаться в свой теплый кокон. Слиться с ним. Стать единым целым. К сожалению, незваный ночной гость явно не понял намека, и Коннору в итоге пришлось невольно разлепить глаза. Лунного света было достаточно, чтобы он разглядел разноцветные глаза Маркуса и желтое сияние его «веснушек» в полумраке. Не раздумывая, Коннор тут же повернулся к нему спиной. 

«Коннор!» — голос в голове прозвучал почти обиженно, но Коннор не горел желанием разделять с Маркусом… Чтобы тот не задумал. У них в комнате было еще четыре жертвы, вот они пусть и отдуваются.

«Коннор, ну пожалуйста», — Маркус снова потянулся к нему ментально, и одновременно физически потянул за плечо. — «Я только хочу сходить в столовую!»

Вздохнув, тяжело, всем телом показывая какое огромное одолжение он делает, Коннор перекатился к Маркусу лицом. Тот в миг просиял — его виски быстро позеленели — и отошел немного от кровати.

«Снова?»

Вопрос был, конечно, риторическим, но Коннор все равно его задал, нащупывая лестницу и спускаясь со своей койки. Несмотря на всю свою храбрость и любовь к приключениям на свою задницу, Маркус сильно переживал каждый забор крови из вены. Коннор, конечно, тоже не любил эту процедуру — не из-за боли, ее он чувствовал мало, а из-за чувства инородного тела под кожей, холодного и твердого — но вот Маркус возносил ее в настоящую трагедию. И, конечно же, каждый месяц попросту заедал стресс. Почему же для этого ритуала он будил Коннора было непонятно, но другие ребята даже не догадывались об этой его привычке. Коннор тоже ничего не говорил, справедливо решив, что захочет — расскажет сам. А ходил каждый раз потому что оставлять Маркуса наедине со страхом не очень хотелось. Даже если приходилось жертвовать ради этого часом сна.

«Прости», — тон Маркуса был совершенно искренне виноватым и Коннор не выдержал, удивленно глянул на него в процессе натягивания толстовки (Маркуса, он не собирался пачкать свою). — «Я помню, что у тебя были тесты допоздна...»

Коннор снова вздохнул. Конечно. Тесты. С тех пор как выяснилось, что его нос работает не так, как у других RK800, возможность показать Аманде, что он не совсем бесполезный, была за большую радость. А это значило больше встреч с врачами, больше тестов всяких и разных. И он послушно проходил их, даже если иногда приходилось пробовать на вкус вещи разной степени мерзости, включая кровь других гибридов. Но если Маркус считал, что тесты ему в тягость, и испытывал хоть каплю стыда, будя его после них — Коннор совершенно не собирался его в этом переубеждать.

«Пошли», — бросив в Маркуса мыслью, Коннор схватил его за руку. Циферблат над дверью показывал уже третий час ночи и тратить драгоценное время сна совершенно не хотелось. 

Путь до столовой был неблизкий. Из их личного отсека, затем через всю жилую зону и длинные коридоры учебной части, до самого центра этажа, где у лифтов круглосуточно стояли охранники. И уже только оттуда можно было попасть в просторный, уставленный столами зал. Приглушенный ночной свет был лучше кромешной темноты, но пустота по дороге, и в самой столовой, все равно действовала на нервы. Маркусу же это было нипочем: он как ни в чем не бывало дал Коннору провести его, а затем едва ли не побежал навстречу холодильникам, где лежали закуски как раз на случай внеурочного голода. Коннор подозревал, что бесстрашие Маркуса таилось в том, что стоило им выйти за пределы жилого отсека, как он присоединился к ментальной сети таких же шатунов, но этажом выше и ниже, а через них — ко всей остальной башне, где сейчас бодрствовали дети-гибриды. Коннор мог и сам это сделать, влиться в плетение чужих сознаний, пропустить через себя, чтобы прогнать страх. Но они все были… Слишком громкими. Коннор мог переброситься информацией с кем-то лично, связаться с Саймоном и Джошем делая домашнее задание, или перетерпеть группу во время классов, но сеть на двадцать, тридцать, сорок сознаний? Нет, спасибо. Ему еще рано было сходить с ума.

И Маркус вообще-то знал об его предпочтениях. Тем не менее, он сел рядом за стол, вывалил целую груду еды перед собой, и все равно без какого-либо предупреждения мысленно спросил: «Ты слышишь о чем говорят?»

«Нет?..», — Коннор поднял голову от столешницы и уставился на него. Мотнул отрицательно головой, когда Маркус жестом предложил ему сэндвич. — «Я не включаюсь в сеть без крайней нужды».

«Точно, прости», — Маркус моргнул и точки на его висках сменили цвет на темно-желтый, почти невидимый на его смуглой коже. Он повертел в руках отвергнутый сэндвич, а затем одним движением открыл картонную упаковку. — «Они научились искусственно превращать нас!»

Медленно моргнув, Коннор склонил голову к плечу, а затем, для пущего эффекта, спросил вслух:  
— Что?

Маркус вздрогнул и едва не уронил еду от неожиданности. Будь на его месте другой, он наверное бы разозлился, или попробовал бы передать идею через физический контакт. Но Маркус на то и был Маркусом, что просто глянул на Коннора, улыбнулся, поднял свой сэндвич и начал все объяснять с самого начала. Наверное, поэтому Коннор и считал его лучшим другом.

«Ты знаешь, как мы иногда...» — Маркус замолчал, подбирая нужное слово. — «Оборачиваемся? Как оборотни?»

Коннор хмыкнул и кивнул. Факт был известный, хоть пока и только внутри башни «НьюЛайф». Он даже сам один раз случайно обернулся в ванной, поскользнувшись на мокрой после Даниэля плитке. Даже сейчас, будучи лишь воспоминанием, ощущение падения отзывалось неприятно в груди и кожу начинало щипать, словно он в вот-вот перестанет быть Коннором и снова станет чем-то… Большим, колючим и, как он тогда понял, зверски неуклюжим.

«Один из ЕМ400, Джерри, рассказал, что доктора придумали, как это делать искусственно, без испуга», — продолжил Маркус, удостоверившись, что Коннор понимает о чем сейчас идет речь. — «А затем научили его! Сейчас все об этом говорят. Если правда, то наверняка превращение войдет в нашу обязательную программу».

«Это полезный навык», — и, наверное, плюс к общественному мнению о гибридах. Аманда как-то сказала Коннору, что их шанс оказаться свободными за стенами башни зависит от того, насколько они безобидны в головах обычных людей. Теперь, в двенадцать и просмотрев кучу новостей, Коннор понимал ее. — «Но количество тестов значительно увеличится».

Маркус сморщился и потянулся за яблоком.

«Ты мне сейчас взрослого напоминаешь. Расслабься и подумай. Разве тебе не интересно узнать, как мы все выглядим когда оборачиваемся? И ты точно ничего не будешь есть?»

«Я ел позавчера и все еще не поддерживаю идею человеческого режима питания», — сухо ответил Коннор, а затем не удержался, и таким же плоским тоном добавил:  
«И пока я думаю о том, что завтра сдавать кровь, а спать осталось всего три с половиной часа».

При одном только упоминании о завтрашнем ужасе, Маркус засветился ярко-красным и застонал вслух, уставившись на Коннора, как на абсолютно предателя.

Коннор только мило (и немного криво) улыбнулся.

**23 МАРТА 2027**

— Ты же понимаешь, что у тебя не получится молчать вечно?

Саймон спросил это обыденным тоном, отмечая стилусом правильные ответы. Но Коннор все равно нахмурился и сильнее закусил губу, сверля взглядом простейший вопрос по истории на экране своего планшета. Будь Аманда тут, она бы снова отругала Коннора за эту привычку, как до этого ругала за расцарапанные руки или постоянное покачивание с пятки на носок и из стороны в сторону. 

Мысли об Аманде заставили только сильнее укусить себя. Потому что Саймон был прав и Коннору придется как минимум говорить с ней.

— И если ты из-за Даниэля, то брось, — в этот раз Саймон обернулся и чуть сильнее лег на плечо Коннора. Словно лежать на торчащих костях было удобно, безумец. Джош, сидящий по другую сторону, зачем-то сделал тоже самое. А ведь Коннор был уверен, что хотя бы он был серьезно занят домашним заданием. — Он вечно сначала говорит, а потом только думает.

«Спасибо», — ответил Коннор в их общую на троих ментальную сеть, радуясь, что хотя бы так его голос не мог сорваться на странный, придушенный хрип, — «но я в порядке».

— Уверен? Четыре дня — даже для тебя рекорд. Тем более, голос ломался у всех нас. Вспомни Маркуса?

Коннор помнил. Только в отличие от него, Маркус просто посмеялся с себя вместе с другими, смущенно улыбаясь. А Коннор не мог. Не было у него ни уверенности Маркуса, ни его харизмы, ни природного дара располагать к себе. И ведь это не было даже чем-то зашитым в его генетический код, нет — носители гена RK200 специализировались на зрительном восприятии, дополняя его чудесным музыкальным слухом. Это все был сам Маркус, а Коннор…

— Кажется ты делаешь только хуже, — тихо вздохнул Джош, опуская свой планшет. Он глянул на Саймона, поверх головы Коннора, затем обратился к нему, легонько толкая. — Саймон пытается сказать, что это нормально и мы все просто удивились. 

— Да, думали что тебя просто обошло, а оказалось просто поздно. Пахнешь ты вот все равно по-старому.

Судя по лицу Джоша — Саймон снова перегнул палку. Коннор же просто моргнул, запоминая эту реакцию, а затем уставился в планшет в попытке скрыть от них лицо. По ощущениям щеки ощутимо горели, значит и свечение на висках явно не было нормально голубого цвета. 

Напоминание о том, что он не может чувствовать даже собственный запах, не вжимая лицо в потную одежду, было гораздо хуже всего остального происходящего с его телом.

— Не обижайся, пожалуйста, — снова заговорил Джош после неловкой паузы. — Мы уже поговорили с Норт и Даниэлем, они не будут с тебя смеяться.

«Я не обижаюсь».

И его не волновало мнение тех двоих. Разве что самую малость. Самую-самую. Коннор определенно не ассоциировал жгучее чувство стыда и обиды с их шутками про его голос и «детский запах».

— Поэтому ты избегаешь буквально половину нашей группы? — Саймон явно вознамерился бить сегодня по больному. — Маркус-то чем это заслужил?

Потому что Маркус был слишком идеальный, добрый, и до такой степени наивный, что Коннору просто иногда хотелось разбить ему лицо. И это бы ничего не имело общего с проблемой полового созревания Коннора, если бы Маркус не пытался доказать ему, что им, мальчикам, совершенно нечего стыдиться. Но, по-хорошему, заявлять монотонно «я не мальчик — я ананас» и поспешно покидать комнату, явно не помогало прояснить реальную ситуацию ни для Маркуса, ни для остальных.

Коннор вздохнул, понимая, что сделать домашнее задание у него сейчас не получится. Нажав на кнопку питания он уставился на черный экран, разглядывая свое хмурое лицо и тревожное оранжевое свечение «веснушек» на висках. Саймон и Джош ждали ответа, а он, не сомневаясь что простого «они слишком шумные» будет достаточно, все колебался.

Ребята знали, что Коннор плохо переносит громкие звуки, так же как и он знал их аллергии, страхи, привычки — нельзя жить с кем-то в одной комнате сколько себя помнишь и не выучить этого. Он даже не солжет им, если пожалуется на шумность других ребят, это действительно было частью проблемы. Но существовала еще большая причина избегать всех и злится (Коннор не дулся, чтобы не говорили другие), и не озвучить эту причину сейчас было чревато последствиями для их дружбы. И все же что-то внутри мешало, вставало комом в горле, не давало честно выложить все как есть.

— Я не девочка, — попробовал он издалека и, к счастью, это получилось.

— Нда-а-а? — непонимающе, словно Коннор сказал самое очевидное в мире, протянул Джош, пока Саймон просто поднял брови.

— Но я и… — голос задрожал и Коннор поспешил выплюнуть последние слова, пока не подавился ими, — я не мальчик!

Друзья как-то синхронно выпрямились, освобождая плечи Коннора от своего горячего присутствия, переглянулись над его головой. Джош глупо открыл рот, закрыл, пока взгляд Коннора метался между ними, а затем Саймон, смущенно спросил:  
— Агендер, верно? Я читал про это. Люди, которые не ассоциируют себя ни с каким гендером…

Коннору очень захотелось спросить, почему Саймон такое читает и где ему взял ссылку на нормальный материал, потому что с понятием гендера он тоже испытывал приличные проблемы. Вместо этого он резко выдохнул, отложил планшет в сторону и мысленно вернул себя к более насущному вопросу.

— Я имел в виду физическую половую принадлежность, — руки сами собой неровно начали тереть бедра. Жалея о том, что оставил любимую монету на столе, Коннор теперь старательно смотрел прямо перед собой. А еще он жалел, что вообще все это начал, потому что теперь он не только сгорал от стыда, но и в грудь словно налили холодной воды: там стало холодно, тяжело и трудно дышать.

Планшет Джоша упал на пол с громким шлепком, заставив Коннора дернуться в сторону, но там его поймал Саймон и крепко сжал его в объятиях, не говоря ни слова. Коннор застыл, вытянутый как струна, не зная что ему думать, как реагировать.

— Прости, я даже как-то не подумал об этом, — спустя неловкую минуту, пробормотал Саймон.

— И… И меня! Нам говорили об этом на уроках полового воспитания, но…

— У вас просто вылетело из головы, — закончил за Джоша Коннор. Голос решил именно в этот момент неловко треснуть, но хотя бы сейчас никого не обратил внимания. — Потому что об этом мало что известно, и еще меньше кто говорит.

— Верно… Но теперь понятно, почему ты… — Джош так и не закончил мысль, зато Саймон наконец-то его отпустил и Коннор вздохнул с облегчением: от нервов вся кожа зудела и меньше всего хотелось, чтобы его трогали. 

— Только представьте, что скажет Даниэль, когда узнает… — не выдержав, Коннор снова начал кусать свою губу. — Или Норт.

«А дай посмотреть!», — мгновение спустя мысленно сказали все трое, но рассмеялись только двое.

— Они друг друга стоят, — хмыкнул Джош, покачивая головой.

— Эй, расслабься, — снова завелся Саймон с другой стороны, и Коннор почувствовал себя уставшим, очень уставшим. — Я поговорю с Даниэлем, а Джош с Маркусом, тот с Норт, и тебе даже не придется самому им говорить.

Джош возмущенно спросил «Почему сразу я?», выкрикнул «Дай Коннору самому решить!» когда Саймон, больше ничего не говоря, вскочил на ноги и выбежал из маленькой «библиотеки».

— Черт, прости, я… Я его поймаю! — выпалил он, едва не спотыкаясь в попытке догнать.

Коннор только вздохнул и натянул капюшон толстовки на голову, просто мечтая целиком спрятаться в ней.

**23 МАРТА 2029**

День начался ужасно и конца-края этому не было видно. Сначала Маркус как обычно разбудил его в три с чем-то и потащил в столовую. Затем, так и уснув после этого, Коннор отдал на достижения науки очередные двадцать миллилитров крови и тут же, как в тумане, поплелся дальше по врачам. На встрече с последней он уже едва не умирал, а все равно пришлось и выслушать, и снова подставить себя под мерзкую, толстенную иглу. Теперь крупный синяк разливался не только на сгибе локтя, но и на плече. 

Кожа под пластырем противно ныла, чуть сильнее это делала ватная голова, но гвоздем программы все равно оставались редкие, но очень острые боли внизу живота. Ползя к комнате Коннор уже не сомневался, что у него была температура, а из желаний оставалось только «лечь, лежать, лежатоньки», как иногда говорила Норт. Сам бы Коннор никогда такого не сказал, предпочитая чистую речь и правильную грамматику.

— Ты солгал мне, Коннор!

И, конечно же, стоило открыть дверь в комнату, как он столкнулся нос к носу с Даниэлем. Что еще могло пойти не так? За что весь мир так его ненавидел? Чего он натворил в прошлой жизни?

— Ты солгал мне! — снова воскликнул Даниэль, а затем сгреб Коннора за плечи, втягивая резко в комнату и захлопывая дверь. — Если бы не Маркус, то мы бы точно не успели испечь торт!

— Ч-что? — едва соображая, Коннор вцепился в его рукав и круглыми глазами уставился в центр комнаты. Там, как ни в чем не бывало стояла тумбочка, на ней красовался кривой, залитый шоколадом торт, а вокруг тумбочки — остальные жители комнаты, с крайне довольными лицами.

— Ты сказал, что тебе будут имплантировать капсулу на следующей неделе, — вызвался пояснить за своего «космического близнеца» Саймон. Не деля ни капли крови, они походили друг на друга как реальные братья: оба голубоглазые, блондины, с очень похожими чертами лица и одинаковой худосочной комплекцией. Загадка, решение которой крылось в их общей инопланетной генетике PL600. — Пришлось срочно выпрашивать местечко на кухне.

— Да, повезло, что Маркусу никто не может отказать, — усмехнулась Норт и хлопнула того по спине. Бедняга едва не свалился с кровати от силы удара, но единственная Прайм, так званный «защитник» в их небольшой семье, не обратила на это внимания. Откинув русую косу через плечо, она, словно поспешно от чем-то вспомнив, зарылась в свой рюкзак.

Коннор хотел было поправить их, что график сместился всего на четыре дня, а не неделю, но теперь уже Джош перехватил инициативу:  
— Поздравляю, Коннор, ты официально взрослый! 

— По твоей логике, Норт самая взрослая из нас. Норт, которая этим утром запуталась в кофте.

— Эй, только один раз!

Все рассмеялись. Даже Коннор улыбнулся, хотя он действительно не видел корреляции между «взрослостью» и гормональным имплантом. Все равно его придется менять каждые три месяца, чтобы сохранять противозачаточное действие — о чем знал каждый из присутствующих, включая Саймона, который еще не получил свой. 

— Но я вправду забыл, что мы это празднуем, — смущенно признался Коннор, давая Даниэлю отбуксировать себя к ближайшей кровати, пока Джош сосредоточенно нарезал торт на куски. Делал он это сосредоточенно и слишком тонко, но, к сожалению, среди них всех, ножи доверяли только ему.

— Не волнуйся, — Маркус ободряюще улыбнулся, пересаживаясь поближе. — Ты весь день тусклый, так что мы понимаем.

Конечно, если чувствовать себя ходячим трупом, то ни о какой яркой биолюминесценции и речи быть не может. Только Коннор очень сомневался, что они действительно понимают. Разве что Норт, которая, слава Богу, молчала на эту тему. И Коннор предпочитал это тихое понимание, громким попыткам его ободрить не зная всей боли.

— Эй, ты забыл кое-что сказать, — упрямо вклинился Даниэль, и Коннор ткнул его локтем под ребра.

— Спасибо, ребята, — совершенно искренне сказал Коннор, даже если поедание торта расходилось с изначальным планом лечь и умереть. Затем покосился на своего особо шумного друга и вздохнул. — Особенно спасибо Даниэлю и Саймону, которые пекли, потому что я знаю, что иначе ты не отстанешь.

Даниэль широко улыбнулся, подтверждая его слова, совершенно затмевая мягкую улыбку Саймона, а Маркус рассмеялся. Джош покачал головой и вручил Коннору пластиковую тарелку сразу с тремя кусками торта — из которых вместе выходил один нормальный.

— Я понимаю, что ты недавно, ел, но...

— Но я всегда шлюха для шоколадного торта, — тихо сказал Коннор, принимая угощение, чем вызвал новый взрыв смеха. — Спасибо.

Что поделать, он любил свой шоколад.

— Стой! Стоять! — воскликнула Норт, стоило только Коннору получить пластиковую вилку и занести над особо аппетитным куском. 

Он тут же недовольно уставился на нее, пытаясь всем своим видом показать, что никого ждать он не будет. На что Норт только широко улыбнулась и вытащила из кармана то, что так долго искала в своем рюкзаке: знакомую синюю пачку арахиса, соленого, как вся жизнь Коннора. Он даже пикнуть не успел, как Норт разорвала упаковку, щедро рассыпала все поверх его торта и села обратно, гордая своей работой. Остальные пораженно застыли, не зная, как им реагировать, и еще страшнее — не зная, как отреагирует Коннор.

Неверящим взглядом Коннор уставился на белые крошки соли, тающие в шоколаде, жареные орехи вперемешку с бисквитом и кремом. Сглотнул, чувствуя как на глаза буквально начали наворачиваться слезы.

— Норт… — прошептал он, поднимая голову. — Теперь ты мой лучший друг.

Возмущенный вскрик Маркуса едва не перекрыл общий хохот. А Норт просто усмехнулась и подмигнула ему, беря свою тарелку.


	5. ГЛАВА 4

_«Прошло восемнадцать лет с момента падения метеора Кин. Ныне его кратер — популярная туристическая точка, а измененные им животные и растения — неотъемлемая часть повседневной жизни. Но что же можно сказать о человеческих детях Кин? Мы расскажем вам все после рекламы...»_

**23 МАРТА 2031**

Мерзкий звон вонзился в ухо, пробуравил себе путь в мозг и взорвался за глазами вспышкой агонии. Проклиная все и всех севшим со сна голосом, Хэнк повернулся лицом к тумбочке и вслепую пошарил рукой. Возможно, если он сейчас сбросит, то звонящий поймет всю глубину своей ошибки и перестанет беспокоить его в выходной. Но нет, бесящий звук повторился снова, а телефон, решив покончить жизнь самоубийством, но не попасть в руки, рыбкой скользнул на пол. Не получилось — повис на зарядке, шмякнувшись о сторону тумбы, где Хэнк его и поймал, наконец-то разлепив глаза. И тут же едва не выронил, ослепнув от яркости экрана. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха для потока ругательств затейнику, звонящему в такую срань, Хэнк прищурил влажные глаза и наконец-то смог разглядеть имя звонящего. Сердце тут же ухнуло куда-то глубоко вниз, прихватывая с собой всю злость и матерные слова,от сонливости не осталось ни следа. Коул… Коул никогда не звонил без дела, предпочитая видеозвонки и короткие сообщения. И он уж тем более всегда уважал право Хэнка выспаться хотя бы один раз в неделю. Что-то остро выбилось из их привычного ритма, внушая чувство животного, ни с чем не сравнимого ужаса. 

— Пап?! Включи новости! Срочно! — тут же полился из динамиков голос сына, высокий и взволнованный, стоило Хэнку совладать с собой и мазнуть пальцем по экрану.

Новости были куда лучше звонка из больницы, полиции или морга, но в то же время означали еще чертову дюжину других вещей, одна хуже другой. Война, болезнь, обещанный зомби-апокалипсис, его бывшую выбрали в президенты Канады — частый, повторяющийся кошмар Хэнка. 

— Какой канал? — спросил Хэнк, стараясь держать себя в руках, и рванул с кровати в гостиную, забыв о тапках.

— Любой!

Наверное, Хэнку должно было быть холодно. Или чертовски больно, вот так подскакивать с его больным коленом. Но он не чувствовал ни того, ни другого — страх успешно блокировал все ощущения, гоня вперед. Едва не навернувшись на ковре, Хэнк рявкнул на телевизор команду включения и застыл перед ним в блеклом голубом свете, прижимая телефон к уху мокрой ладонью.

— Настало время осознать, что мы едины. Что цвет крови не определяет, являешься ты человеком или нет.

Президент выглядела уставшей, но в глазах ее была стальная решимость. Внизу экрана, белым по красному стояла метка «срочные новости», ниже, занимая добрую четверть экрана — «Президент Уоррен выступила с заявлением». И в самом низу шла бегущая синяя строка: «Президент Уоррен обращается к нации прямо из Овального кабинета».

— Что дети, наши с вами дети, не могут больше находиться взаперти.

Хэнк рухнул как мешок с дерьмом, не веря своим ушам. Промахнулся мимо дивана, зацепил только край сиденья и сполз на пол, не в силах даже поймать себя. В динамике Коул всхлипнул сквозь смех и мантру «наконец-то, ты видишь, наконец-то».

— Начиная с тридцатого марта этого года, государство начнет сотрудничество с американским отделением «НьюЛайф». Вместе мы приложим все усилия для того, чтобы носители инопланетного гена, достигшие совершеннолетия, воссоединились со своими семьями и успешно стали частью нашей повседневной жизни.

Телефон с глухим стуком выпал из руки. Следом начали падать горячие, жирные слезы.

— Храни нас Бог, и храни Бог Соединенные Штаты Америки.

**9 АПРЕЛЯ 2031**

Аманда Хэнку не понравилась сразу, еще с того самого момента, как впервые услышал ее голос. Он был красивым, но вот тон, которым говорила женщина до боли напоминал Хэнку его первую учительницу математики. Или, другими словами: старую, самодовольную летучую мышь, чье эго всегда ставилось перед детьми и их обучением.

Но послать нахер в опциях не было и Хэнк терпел. Первый звонок, второй, третий… Сначала для того, чтобы поставить в известность, что его дом и образ жизни будет проверен самым тщательным способом. Затем чтобы назначить дату и время этой самой проверки, а после — несколько раз, чтобы напомнить о встрече, словно Хэнк последний идиот, чтобы забыть что-то настолько важное.

Только при встрече же лицом к лицу Хэнк осознал насколько все на самом деле плохо с Амандой. Женщина с красивым голосом и мерзким тоном в жизни вызывала глухое раздражение и, в то же время, уважение и зависть. Она задавала слишком много вопросов, смотрела брезгливо, отказавшись присесть, словно попала в бомжатник, а не в дом полицейского (который Хэнк, между прочим, специально убрал перед визитом). Но восемнадцать лет строить кучу детей, катаясь ради этого по всей стране? Когда некоторые ради своего собственного ребенка не могут даже задницу от стула оторвать? Это было серьезно, очень серьезно. 

И что-то в выражении лица Аманды, ее глазах, менялось, когда она говорила о Конноре. Заносчивое высокомерие давало место гордости, настоящей родительской гордости за своего воспитанника. Хэнк искренне надеялся, что когда-то и в его глазах заслуженно загорится подобный огонек.

— Я вижу… Шерсть.

— Да, у нас было несколько собак. И Коул сейчас иногда со своей приезжает.

Аманда поджала губы и сделала еще одну пометку в своем планшете.

— Коул, Ваш сын. Как он относится к тому, что у него вскоре появится младший брат?

— А он куда-то девался? — Хэнк хмыкнул, дергая низ до непривычного однотонной и хорошо сидящей рубашки. — Я не скрывал Коннора от него. Коул всегда знал кто его брат и где сейчас находится.

— Интересно. Как в таком случае Коул относится к НЧГ? — стилус снова застыл над экраном и Хэнку честно захотелось вырвать этот планшет из рук Аманды. Может даже хорошенько шмякнуть о стену и выбросить в окно.

— Хочет получить вторую лицензию. Он хирург, с детства следил за новостями из «НьюЛайф», чтобы помогать им.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, мистер Андерсон. Вы озвучили его увлечение, но не отношение.

Серьезно, эта женщина пыталась свести его с ума.

— Коул любит своего брата и хорошо относится к перевертышам в целом!

— Вы же понимаете, что Коннор может оказаться совершенно иным, нежели и Вы, и Ваш сын себе представляли? — Аманда поджала губы, словно съела что-то горькое, едва заслышав слово «перевертыши» и теперь смотрела исключительно на Хэнка. Рука со стилусом поднялась вверх и теперь чертовски напоминала готовую к укусу кобру.

— Разве так и не должно быть?! Ни я, ни Коул, да наверняка и сам Коннор — мы не знаем чего ожидать. Это страшно, леди. Я был под пулями, и это не пугало меня так, как пугает перспектива накосячить с Коннором. Он не младенец и даже не подросток, он практически взрослый человек и…

Во время короткой, вызванной ни чем иным, нежели взрывным характером, речи, голос Хэнка начал снижаться от «почти крика» до тяжелого искреннего признания. Его горло словно вибрировало от всех эмоций, которые стремились вырваться наружу. А закончил он и вовсе с тяжелым вздохом, махнув неопределенно рукой.

— Действительно ли ему нужен какой-то старый козел, который отсутствовал всю его жизнь?

Повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь постукиванием стилуса по стеклу. Хэнк упрямо смотрел на книжный шкаф, отказываясь видеть выражение лица Аманды, а та молча рушила все его надежды.

— Я не могу сказать, что меня удовлетворяет абсолютно все в этом доме… Но Коннору нужна семья, — в итоге Аманда заговорила первой, пряча стилус в планшет, одним быстрым, отточенным движением, словно подчеркивая, что ей тут делать больше нечего. — И меня приятно удивило, что Вы понимаете важность присутствия в жизни над простой генетикой.

Хэнк удивленно уставился на нее. Потер ухо раскрытой ладонью, не доверяя своему слуху. 

— Что?

— Только на этой неделе мне пришлось отказать четверым семьям из-за наркотиков, алкоголя и расизма по отношению к собственному ребенку. Люди определенно готовы на все ради денег.

Да, Хэнк припоминал что-то о финансовой поддержке в первые несколько месяцев. Он прочитал весь пакет документов, который был прикреплен к очередному письму от «НьюЛайф», но бюрократию просто пролистал, предпочитая ей более важную информацию. Как желаемую всеми молодыми (и не очень) родителями инструкцию по уходу за ребенком: чем кормить, где лучше уложить спать, возможные аллергии и не надо ли покупать ультрафиолетовую лампу, как ручной ящерице.

Над шуткой про лампу Хэнк смеялся про себя равно то до тех пор, пока не нашел в инструкции рекомендацию поставить в комнату керамический обогреватель.

Так и не дождавшись его ответа, но оценив реакцию по нахмуренным бровям, Аманда уложила планшет в свою сумочку и уверенным шагом пошла к двери. Уже самостоятельно открыв ее, она обернулась на Хэнка, поджимая строго полные губы.

— Коннор… Особенный мальчик, поэтому не вся полученная Вами информация может подходить. Мы не знаем, из какой генетики это пришло, но будьте внимательней, — было видно, как Аманде было физически неприятно находиться в доме дольше чем надо. Но она все равно пересилила себя, давая Хэнку бесценные крохи информации. — Я пришлю Вам результат нашей встречи сегодня вечером.

Дверь за ней закрылась с громким хлопком и Хэнк зажмурился, проматывая сказанное в голове. Особенный, конечно. Вполне возможно, что он даже точно знает, в чем эта особенность выражается. Но…

Так это было да его отцовству, или нет?

**18 МАЯ 2031**

Когда Коннор выполз в учебную комнату их апартаментов было далеко за утро. Сонно кряхтя он опустился за стол рядом с Маркусом и сонно уставился на источник разбудившего его звука, сонно заваливаясь на бок. Очень сонно. Супер сонно. Так вяло со сна он не чувствовал себя давно.

— С чего Даниэль опять верещит? — спросил он, затем бесцеремонно сунул нос в поднос перед Маркусом, скептически оглядывая густую овсянку с черникой, тосты и яблоко. Негусто.

— Его родители согласились… Эй! — Маркус даже не успел закончить объяснение, как Коннор цапнул яблоко и с хрустом впился в гладкий зеленый бок. — Серьезно?

Коннор просто пожал плечами, смакуя приятный кисловато-сладкий вкус. Во всяком случае теперь было понятно, почему Даниэль не мог заткнуться последние полчаса (что, собственно, и разбудило Коннора). Стоило им узнать, что Саймон будет направлен в общежитие, как Даниэль закатил мать всех истерик земных: он напрочь отказался идти в свою родную семью, хотя они одними из первых получили одобрение от наставника, предлагая всем разделить его и Саймона силой. Неизвестно, чем и как все закончилось для Даниэля в другой вселенной, но в этой его родители явно были достаточно благоразумны: «согласились» и безудержная радость явно относились к усыновлению Саймона. Хотя что там решать? Родители на фото выглядели не бедными, голубокровые дети были на пике популярности, а Даниэль и Саймон выглядели почти идентично, редкость даже для «звездных» близнецов.

Коннор замер, ненадолго перестав жевать, и покосился на Маркуса. Наверное ему не стоит озвучивать мысль про пик популярности вслух, чтобы не обидеть друзей.

— Знаешь, даже не верится, что мы совсем скоро разделимся… — пробормотал Маркус, глядя на остальных. — Я всю жизнь был с вами, понимаешь?

— Немного, — Коннор вжал язык в левый клык сверху, затем в правый, ощупывая каждый маленький, почти человеческого размера зуб. В считанные секунды от яблока остался жалкий огрызок, а тянущее чувство в желудке все тревожило. — Но подумай рационально: мы будем в одном городе, в зоне ментального контакта, плюс будем периодически видеться. Это не вечная разлука.

— Не знаю, Коннор, — Маркус глянул на него, сморщил нос при виде того, как он решительно засунул огрызок в рот и начал жевать. Прочистил горло прежде чем продолжил говорить. — Я буду очень скучать.

Коннор склонил голову к плечу, задумавшись над его словами. Попытался представить себя на его месте. Так как его усыновлял его же наставник, то Маркус был последним в списке на заселение в семью. А значит, будет жить в общей комнате, наблюдая за тем как его друзья исчезают один за другим, пока не останется последним в стенах, которые хранят все их общие воспоминания. Неприятно. Очень. По-хорошему надо было сказать, что он тоже будет скучать. Или пообещать почаще выходить на связь. Навещать, если его родитель будет согласен. 

Но буркнувший живот сбил Коннора с мысли. Он нахмурился, прикидывая свои ощущения, — не так уж и сонно с большой порцией дай жрать — затем снова заглянул Маркусу в поднос. Но тот уже был готов и загородил его локтем, зная что раз Коннора пробило на жор, то он не остановится одним яблоком с чужой порции.

— Коннор, имей совесть, — строго сказал Маркус, отодвигая свою еду подальше на всякий случай. — Ты знаешь…

— Знаешь что? — Норт легко подхватила тост у Маркуса из-под носа и, обойдя стол, села. Не раздумывая она сняла твердую корку и вручила ее Коннору, отщипывая приличный кусок мякоти и бросая в рот. — Что еда в твоей тарелке — вкуснее?

— Что в столовой полно не менее вкусной еды.

Явно понимая, чем это закончится, Маркус принялся быстро есть, бросая косые взгляды на Норт. Та подмигнула ему, а крепко зажатый между ними Коннор только вздохнул, принимаясь за поджаристую корку. Он почти простил Норт за еду, а на Маркуса просто невозможно было сердиться, но все равно бы предпочел, чтобы они хоть иногда держали себя в руках и не шли так откровенно у подсознательного зова к иерархии, к «окружить и защитить», что шел из их крови. Вслух, правда, ничего не сказал, продолжая жевать. Возможно… Возможно он тоже будет за этим скучать. Совсем немного. Капельку. 

И за счастливым смехом Даниэля на всю комнату — тоже.

**8 ИЮНЯ 2031**

— Если ты не перестанешь — протопчешь дыру в полу.

Хэнк только хмыкнул на замечание, громко и со вкусом, показывая Коулу, что думает на эту тему. Ожидание всегда было мерзким и неприятным, чему сильно помогли последние года, но в считанные часы перед событием Х оно стало просто невыносимым. Хэнк даже пожалел, что избавился от всех вредных привычек, иначе бы затянул сигарету, чтобы скоротать время, а чтоб вообще наверняка — опрокинул стаканчик для храбрости. 

— Давай тогда… — сидящий за кухонным столом сын задумался, ища взглядом, чем бы отвлечь его. Но, не найдя ничего лучше, снова виновато предложил:  
— Давай пройдемся по списку необходимого? Вдруг чего забыли.

В первый раз это звучало рационально, второй — с натяжкой. В третий и последующие пришлось про себя признать, что они оба бесполезные взрослые мужики, которые не могут иначе успокоить себя и друг друга, и постоянно взывают к единственной работающей штуке, когда кто-то начинает откровенно лезть на стену. Тем не менее Хэнк остановился, сел тяжело в кресло и начал перечислять, загибая для верности пальцы на руках.

— Комната, одна штука. Чистая, с обогревателем, почти не пахнет. Комплект полотенец и домашней одежды, если вдруг у него нет своих…

— Надо будет посмотреть, с чем он приедет и докупить в случае чего, — Коул постучал пальцем по столу. — Мои старые шмотки это далеко не лучший вариант.

— Я помню… Гм, еда в холодильнике есть. Я даже фруктов купил. Таблетки, что прислали, спрятал в аптечку. Несколько пледов, одеяла… Думаешь, ему понравится утяжеленное?

Коул улыбнулся на его неуверенный вопрос и ткнул себя большим пальцем в грудь:  
— Мне нравится утяжеленное. А если ты прав и Кон как бабушка, то ему оно будет за счастье.

— Я не уверен, что хочу быть прав, — выдохнул Хэнк, снова проматывая в голове слова об особенности Коннора. Коул плохо понимал этот сентимент, зная о бабушке только из его рассказов, но память о матери, ее нетипичной реакции на разные внешние раздражители, и решительном отказе говорить об этом с врачами, плотно сидели у него в голове. И, словно палка о двух концах: если Коннор унаследовал проблемы от нее, то жизнь его будет сложнее, но Хэнк хотя бы будет знать, как помочь ему. Что-то же иное было абсолютным котом в мешке. Как в целом и весь Коннор: фото и сухие заметки никогда не заменят настоящего общения.

— Что насчет собаки?

Хэнк удивленно вскинул брови, глядя на сына. Тот пожал плечами, словно только что не сошел с рельс их налаженного разговора, и улыбнулся.

— Я люблю собак. Ты любишь собак. Что насчет собаки для Коннора?

— Во-первых, он может любить котов. Или попугаев. Или, Боже упаси, змей, — заметил Хэнк и уронил руки на колени с громким хлопком. Левое, некогда подстреленное, тут же отозвалось ноющей болью. — Во-вторых, у нас поначалу будет слишком много хлопот, чтобы еще и о собаке заботится, а ты знаешь…

— Не можешь дать хорошую жизнь — не бери животное в дом, — Коул повторил заученную с детства фразу и откинулся на стуле, лениво распластавшись на нем. — Я помню. Но потом?

— Потом… Ты действительно хочешь загадывать так далеко в будущее?

Вместо ответа Коул уставился на него. Хэнк уставился в ответ, глядя прямо в глаза, до боли похожие на свои собственные. Повисло неловкое молчание, нарушаемое только тихим «тук-тук-тук» когда палец Коула касался столешницы. Вот зачем сын унаследовал все его упрямство?

— Хорошо, — Хэнк вздохнул, сдаваясь, иначе сидеть им так до самого прихода Коннора. — Я не против завести кого-то, но! Только если он освоится тут и не сбежит подальше в первый же месяц.

— Ты не настолько ужасен, — со смешком ответил Коул. — Иначе бы меня здесь не было. Хотя, возможно, я просто привык к твоим рубашкам.

— Поговори мне тут, говнюк мелкий, — беззлобно рыкнул Хэнк в ответ и снова встал на ноги, растирая больное колено. Нервной энергии хоть и поубавилось после разговора, но она все равно давала о себе знать: бежала под кожей мурашками и неясным желанием кричать в чашку.

И она же взорвалась холодом в груди когда затрещал дверной звонок, заставляя выпрямиться так резко, что в спине что-то сухо хрустнуло. Переглянувшись с Коулом, который выглядел не менее испуганным, Хэнк развернулся и пошел-побежал неестественно большими шагами к двери. Остановившись, он заставил себя поглубже вдохнуть и дрожащими пальцами отодвинул заглушку со старомодного глазка, тут же припадая к нему. Стоило Хэнку разглядеть искаженную круглой линзой фигуру по ту сторону, как весь воздух вырвался из груди нервным смешком. Больше не раздумывая ни секунды он рванул замок и распахнул дверь.

Коннор шарахнулся назад, едва не полетел вниз с небольшой ступеньки, сияя оранжевыми и красными точками на лице. Уставился на него почти круглыми с испуга карими глазами. Высокий и тощий, нескладный как и любой «еще не взрослый, но уже не подросток». И одетый как пижон в серый костюм с галстуком.

— М-мистер Андерсон?.. Я…

Хэнк молча сделал шаг вперед и сгреб его в медвежьи объятия, прижимая к себе так сильно, что почувствовал отголосок не одного, а двух бьющихся сердец. 

— Меня зовут Коннор, ваш сын, прислали из «НьюЛайф»! — пискнув и застыв доской Коннор оттараторил явно заученную фразу и вовсе перестал дышать, неловко держа руки в воздухе.

— С возвращением, — выдавил из себя Хэнк и улыбнулся, чувствуя робкое касание к своей спине. Ничего, еще научится обнимать. Главное…

Главное, что прождав восемнадцать невыносимо долгих лет, Хэнк наконец-то взял своего ребенка в руки.


	6. ГЛАВА 5

_«..._  
— Мистер Камски, известно что Ваш отец был категорически против интеграции НЧГ в человечество. Что же заставило Вас поступить совершенно противоположно его последнему желанию?  
— Ха-ха, нет, его последним желанием было выпить виски, несмотря на все запреты врача… Понимаете, у нас изначально были противоположные взгляды на этих детей. Он видел их «чужую» часть, что-то достойное исследования, но не более. Я же считаю, что они — новое человечество. Сверхлюди, которыми всегда бредили фантасты, новый виток нашей с Вами эволюции. А когда же родилась Хлои...»

**09 ИЮНЯ 2031**

Часы на телефоне показали ровно полночь, и Коннор вздохнул, встречая новый день. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, нервная энергия с вечера не отпускала до сих пор, отдаваясь ноющим ощущением в костях — словно он вот-вот невольно обернется. Чего, конечно, делать было совершенно нельзя: не хватало испортить первое впечатление у семьи разломанной кроватью. И попутно напугать их до полусмерти, если ни Лейтенант — Хэнк, — ни Коул не встречались ранее лицом к лицу с перевертышем в своей инопланетной форме.

Семья… Даже заранее зная, с кем связывает его кровь, Коннор не мог представить, что в реальности это будет настолько… Сложно. Страшно. Волнительно, причем в худшем смысле этого слова. Его отец — герой для многих людей и перевертышей, а брат — достаточно известный в своем кругу хирург. А Коннор был просто самим собой и, что хуже всего, даже не сильно походил на них внешне. Он предполагал, что пошел в мать, не разделяя ни роста, ни цвета глаз, ни даже фактуры волос. В мать, о которой Аманда ни разу не говорила с ним, и о которой не было ни единого напоминания в доме. Спрашивать же напрямую Коннор не решился: атмосфера во время встречи и без того была напряженной. Вот что он мог сказать или предложить людям, которых знал только на словах? И которым, возможно, напоминал о чем-то очень и очень плохом?

А ведь они старались. Они действительно старались, доказательством чего была комната, в которой Коннор сейчас лежал. Свежеокрашенные синие стены, новый ламинат, новая мебель — только шкаф и стол напоминали, что эта комната раньше принадлежала кому-то другому. И что этот другой имел на нее куда больше прав, но все равно решил передать младшему брату от чистого сердца. Отчего-то от этого осознания было только хуже. В какой-то момент даже появилось желание связаться с друзьями, спросить, чувствуют ли они то же самое острое ощущение неловкости: словно они без спроса ворвались в чужую жизнь, вломились через окно и приказали себя любить. Но все они были слишком далеко для ментального контакта, а схваченный как альтернатива телефон показал, что и для переписки слишком поздно — все наверняка уже спали, привыкнув к строгому режиму башни «НьюЛайф».

Отложив мобильник обратно на тумбочку, Коннор снова вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок, подтягивая колени к груди. Затем вытянулся во весь рост и перевернулся на живот. Полежал так немного, прежде чем тянущее чувство в груди стало совсем невыносимым и вырвалось из него тихим всхлипом. Повинуясь немой команде «бежать!» он несколько раз впустую лягнул ногами, затем снова свернулся клубком, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Сжал их до боли и зажмурился, стараясь взять себя в руки. Но дышать медленнее у Коннора не вышло и вскоре он почти задыхался в попытке получить достаточно кислорода. Не выдержав, он рывком сел, вздрогнул от того, как резко закружилась голова, и тут же застыл: в этой позе прямо на линии его взгляда оказалось сложенное в ногах одеяло. Подарок, который он принял дрожащими руками и фальшивой улыбкой, не зная, зачем ему такое тяжелое одеяло в середине лета.

Сейчас же, потеряв легкое покрывало где-то на полу, Коннор потянулся к нему. Схватив серую бархатную ткань он дернул одеяло на себя и замотался с головой прячась от окружающего мира и собственных неуемных эмоций. Тяжелый вес на плечах и шее казалось выбил из него дыхание вместе с неконтролируемой паникой — Коннор словно снова оказался зажатым между друзей, в безопасности. Все еще нервно дыша, он уронил голову на колени и криво улыбнулся, вспоминая, как его раньше раздражало это ощущение, а теперь…

Будущее еще никогда не выглядело таким пугающим.

***

Хэнк не ожидал ничего хорошего, но все равно был разочарован.

Весь вечер все были как на иголках, даже Коул, который обычно мог заболтать кого угодно: слишком много натянутых улыбок, неловких вопросов и длинных пауз, когда можно было услышать воображаемого сверчка. Разговор клеился как несовместимые кусочки пазла, и каждый новый виток приходилось словно вытачивать из камня: «как доехал?», «нравится еда?», «а вот у нас для тебя подарок», «сильно устал?». И Коннор отвечал, напоминая невинного подростка на допросе (кем он, собственно, и был), бегая глазами, комкая салфетку в руках и едва притронувшись к еде. Даже точки на лице и те светились то желтым, то оранжевым, ни разу не став «спокойного» цвета. Бедный ребенок, его было даже чертовски жалко. Если бы Хэнка вырвали из места где он провел все детство и к незнакомым людям, он наверняка бы сбежал при первой возможности. Которой у Коннора абсолютно не было — поймают и отправят обратно, он ведь даже спрятаться у бездомных не сможет из-за семафора на лице и общего напряжения касательно перевертышей.

И хуже всего, стоило всем улечься, как проснулся старый враг — тихий голос на задворках сознания. Завел свою привычную песню, которая сидела у Хэнка глубоко в печенках, перекрывая собственные мысли. Он ругался сам с собой до глубокой ночи, научившись за годы вместе хоть как-то бороться с этой частью себя. Когда же в голове стало блаженно пусто, окромя громкого сопения лежащего рядом Коула, Хэнк нашел себя в ситуации, когда сна не было ни в одном глазу и, будучи откровенным, хотелось ссать, но поднять с кровати его могла только ситуация жизни и смерти. Которая пришла буквально через пять минут: поразмыслив немного над тем, как можно тайком заказать пиццу на завтрак (Коул вырос той еще фитоняшей), Хэнк все же пришел к выводу, что отлить ему хочется сильнее, чем казалось.

Стараясь не сильно шуметь, он вылез из постели и, нашарив ногами тапочки, отправился в ванную. Растягивая удовольствие, Хэнк не спеша сделал свое дело, помыл руки, закрыл за собой дверь, и уже было собирался вернуться в постель, как услышал отчетливый шум со стороны кухни — кто-то тихо открывал и закрывал деревянные дверцы. Сердце моментально подскочило к горлу, мысли сами метнулись к спрятанному револьверу, но стоило бросить взгляд в конец коридора, как все встало на свои места. Никакие грабители не пробрались в дом в поисках столового серебра, просто Коннор зачем-то вышел из комнаты, оставив дверь нараспашку. И почему-то не включил свет на кухне. Протерев лицо, Хэнк вздохнул и направился к нему, чувствуя как по телу все еще бегают мурашки от невольного прилива адреналина.

На кухне действительно бедокурил Коннор. Стоя на носочках, как Хэнк наряженный в одни трусы и футболку, и подсвечивая себе телефоном — собственного почти красного сияния явно было недостаточно — он методично просматривал верхние шкафчики сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Но стоило открыть последний, где хранились чашки и стаканы, как его лицо моментально разгладилось, а с губ сорвался довольный выдох. К сожалению, именно в этот момент мозг Хэнка решил сложить два плюс два, а точнее «красный — плохо», и он громко, гораздо громче чем хотел, спросил:

— Коннор? Все в порядке?

Пацан шарахнулся прочь так, словно кто-то выстрелил у него над ухом, а только-только взятый стакан разлетелся вдребезги на полу. Хэнк, уже не думая, громко ругнулся и шлепнул ладонью по выключателю, лишь добавляя к образовавшемуся хаосу.

— Простите! — пискнул Коннор, жмуря тут же заслезившиеся от света глаза и рухнул на колени, едва попутно не выронив телефон. — Я сейчас уберу!

— Куда?.. Коннор! Встань немедленно! — Хэнк едва успел рыкнуть, прежде чем идиот действительно полез руками к стеклу. — Твою ж мать… Брось, я сказал!

Коннор дернулся, но послушно прижал руки к груди, наконец-то проморгавшись. При включенном свете выглядел он действительно неважно, и мокрые ресницы только подчеркнули его несчастный вид. Но даже приняв это как факт, Хэнк на полном автомате распахнул тумбочку под мойкой, хватая совок с веником, и совершенно не думая (крепче Коула спали только бревна) рявкнул:  
— Брысь на диван! Под ноги смотри!

С глазами как у оленя в свете фар, Коннор подскочил на ноги и неловко шарахнулся к дивану, не издав даже писка. Хэнк не заметил этого, слишком увлеченный тем, чтобы собрать абсолютно все осколки. Осознание своей ошибки потекло в мозг холодными щупальцами только тогда, когда все инструменты чистоты отправились обратно под мойку, а в руке оказалась мокрая тряпка с последними крошками стекла.

«Старый козел! Совсем с детьми разговаривать разучился?!»

«Заткнись», — огрызнулся он сам на себя и запустил тряпку в мусорник, закрывая тихо тумбочку. Взгляд Коннора из гостиной словно прожигал спину, почище херни из всякого «Паранормального явления». — «Он давно не ребенок»

Внутренний мудак замолчал. Внешний громко вздохнул, начиная чувствовать гложущую вину, и руки сами невольно потянулись сначала к холодильнику, потом за старой пачкой какао. Кулинарная магия продлилась ровно пять минут и, за секунду до писка таймера, Хэнк вытащил из микроволновки две горячие чашки. Шипя он поставил их на стол и тряхнул обожженными пальцами. Схватил взбитые сливки, не давая себе застопориться и осознать, насколько это все по-идиотски выглядит, встряхнул баллон и выдавил немного в каждую. Взяв уже готовый напиток, он решительно направился к Коннору, стараясь не материть себя на чем свет стоит. Если пацан раньше выглядел неважно, то сейчас он был абсолютно раздавлен.

— Мне очень жаль за стакан. Я действительно не хотел и… — тут же заговорил Коннор, стоило Хэнку подойти достаточно близко. Только Хэнк совершенно не собирался слушать его извинения.

— В жопу этот стакан, я за тебя испугался. Какой идиот к стеклу голыми руками лезет?

Коннор так и застыл с раскрытым ртом, словно зависший компьютер. Опустил удивленный взгляд на всунутую в руки чашку, словно не мог полностью осознать ее присутствие. Что было странно — неужели он думал, что Хэнк готовит обе чашки для себя?

— Ты же не за холодной водичкой сюда вылез? — Хэнк грузно сел сбоку от него, грея пальцы о собственную чашку. — Пей. И, серьезно, забудь про стакан.

— Я… Спасибо, — пробормотал Коннор и покачал чашку в ладонях, глядя как скользят сливки на молочном какао. Пригубил осторожно и тут же удивленно захлопал глазами. — Мед?

— А у тебя хороший язык. Семейный рецепт. Нравится?

Коннор облизнул губы и сделал куда более серьезный глоток.

— Ах… Да. В с-смысле, нравится. Очень. Спасибо.

— Вот и славно. А потом допивай и марш в постель. Чтобы не держало тебя на ушах до сих — утром будет проще, — Хэнк потер свое колено, затем, рискуя, положил ладонь на плечо Коннора. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, но, слава Богу, почти сразу расслабился. Даже перестал дрожать как кролик. — И ты можешь попросить помощи у меня, или Коула.

Подумал. Вздохнул тяжело и добавил:  
— Только не подумай, никто не заставляет тебя играть в семью насильно. Мы очень рады, что ты тут, но… 

Хэнк не закончил, стушевавшись под взглядом Коннора. Выдавил из себя неловкое «я не создан для таких разговоров», почесывая бороду, и замолчал, занимая рот какао. Коннор еще несколько ударов разволновавшегося сердца пилил его неестественно ощутимым взглядом — Хэнк уже не впервые это замечал, словно не человек пялился, а крупный хищник — и выдохнул тихонько, завозившись.

— Спасибо большое. Я запомню это.

— Вот и отлично. А я пойду теперь.

И, хлопнув Коннора на ночь по колену, Хэнк поспешил бросить пустую чашку в мойку и спрятаться в своей спальне. Возможно, он надеялся, именно было началом чего-то большого и хорошего в их семье.

Внутренний голос как обычно считал иначе, пока Хэнк привычно не послал его нахуй.

**03 ИЮЛЯ 2031**

Коннор был хорош, иногда даже слишком. Готовил и убрал поперек всех протестов, смотрел с Хэнком старые фильмы, и даже не жаловался, что приходилось подолгу сидеть дома в полном одиночестве. По словам самого Коннора, он коротал это время за книгами (к еще большей гордости Хэнка) или общался с друзьями, поэтому даже не чувствовал, что его долго не было. Хэнк был уверен, что он врал глядя ему прямо в глаза, но доказать что-либо не мог и приходилось все же верить. И стоило Коннору немного попривыкнуть к новой жизни, как он превратился в идеального собеседника: умного, пытливого, а главное — колкого когда надо, отвечая Хэнку на его собственные ехидности как старый партнер по значку. Можно было бы даже сказал, что его сын попросту был идеальным, если бы не два очень жирных «но».

— Какой салат приготовить? — Коннор даже не позаботился вынуть голову из холодильника, отчего его голос звучал приглушенно, что даже сидя за столом Хэнк с трудом расслышал вопрос.

— С мясом.

— Я отложил мясо на ужин. Тем более, что в твоей диете слишком много холестерина, чтобы есть мясо три раза в день, и, — Коннор выдержал театральную паузу, — таскать сосиски между приемами пищи.

— А у тебя недовес в девять килограмм. Хочешь еще чем-то померяться?

Первое: он ничерта не жрал. Если это и происходило, то раз в десять дней и явно куда меньше рекомендуемой порции, потому что количество видимо недостающего мяса на костях Коннора, Хэнк взял прямиком из его «инструкции». Как обычно, стоило упомянуть эту небольшую деталь, как Коннор зыркнул на Хэнка как оскорбленный до души померанский шпиц и сморщил нос.

— Я ел в четверг и на данный момент не нуждаюсь в дополнительном питании.

— Я что только что сказал про недовес? — Хэнк скрестил руки на груди, с вызовом поднимая брови. — Значит так. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ел твою кроличью еду — тебе придется есть ее со мной.

Коннор сильнее насупился, обдумывая его предложение: светящиеся точки на лице потускнели и загорелись сначала желтым, а затем и вовсе оранжевым. 

— Я съем четверть стандартной порции. Больше будет пустой тратой продуктов.

— Ты совсем меня за дурака держишь? Хотя бы половину.

— Ладно, — Коннор практически выплюнул слово, очень сильно напоминая пятилетнего Коула, и спрятался обратно в холодильник, пассивно-агрессивно доставая овощи. 

Хэнк не стал ничего говорить на это: подуется и перестанет, а может даже увлечется и съест гораздо больше, чем договаривались. Каким бы взрослым Коннор не был на бумаге, а в жизни был подросток-подростком, а местами так вообще наивный ребенок вылазил. Сказывалась тепличная жизнь, когда неограниченный доступ во двор считался за счастье, а все практические знания о реальном мире, без цензуры и словоблудства, шли из социальных сетей и видео на Ютубе. Было неправильно, но Хэнк радовался про себя этому, пользуясь неожиданной возможность подтянуть его в этих сферах. 

К сожалению, помощи в разделывании овощей Коннор не нуждался, и Хэнк уткнулся обратно в планшет. Что-то неожиданное привлекло его внимание в последнем деле и сейчас он пытался понять что именно. Оригами, оригами, какой мог быть смысл у оригами? Выданная на работе техника казалась слишком хрупкой в его толстых пальцах, а шрифт — мелким, но Хэнк старательно возил пальцем по экрану, листая один сайт за другим. Он почти даже не заметил, когда Коннор перестал наполнять комнату фоновым шумом — успокаивающим тук-тук-тук по доске — и неуверенно спросил:

— Лейтенант?

А вот и второй жирный минус.

— Хэнк, — он ответил, неловко моргая сухими глазами и поправляя натершие нос очки. Насколько сильно он провалился в дыру Гугла? И неужели так сложно не называть его по званию? Ради всего святого, он же не просит звать себя отцом или папой.

— Хэнк, — Коннор сказал его имя, словно Хэнк попросил его сказать Большое Страшное Слово и теперь ожидал молнии прямиком с небес и в свою задницу за такой ужасный грех. — У меня будет к тебе просьба. Возможно неловкая, и я пойму, если ты откажешь…

— Стоп, стоп, стоп. Просьба?

Хэнк оборвал его до начала бесконечной спирали извинений шлепнув ладонью по столу. Негромко, но достаточно, чтобы Коннор вздрогнул и резко обернулся, встречаясь с ним немного диким взглядом.

— Просьба, Коннор.

— Ах…

Тот замялся, прикусил неловко нижнюю губу, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую, явно сбрасывая волнение. Даже видимые светящиеся точки на него коже потускнели, постепенно становясь цветом ближе к зеленому.

— Я заметил, что в доме нет ни единой фотографии моей матери.

Хэнк хмыкнул, ожидая совершенно иного. Затем нахмурился, сжимая зубы, чтобы не сказать чего-то лишнего. Коннору не надо было знать, как Изабель относилась к нему, и что именно он послужил веточкой, что сломала спину верблюда. Даже скорее бревном, и прямо по черепу. 

— И мне бы хотелось ее увидеть. Хоть раз… Если можно… — Совсем неловко закончил Коннор, упершись взглядом в пол. Понимая, что не надо быть гением, чтобы прочесть атмосферу, Хэнк глубоко вздохнул и усилием воли разгладил лицо.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, вставая из-за стола и поманил Коннора за собой.

— А салат? — тот недоуменно поднял голову, склонная ее немного в бок.

— Подождет твой салат. Пошли, пошли.

Лезть на самый верх шкафа в гостиной даже с его ростом было проблематично, но Хэнк вполне справился с задачей. Вековых залежей пыли на месте не оказалось (явно Коннор как-то добрался и сюда), но зато нашелся старый пухлый альбом двадцатилетней давности. Старые добрые времена, когда у Хэнка в браке все было отлично и шло прямо как по маслу на большой раскаленной сковороде жизни. Удивительно, но сейчас этот реликт прошлого не вызвал такой же реакции, как в последний раз, когда Хэнк держал его в руках. Тогда, случайно наткнувшись на толстый зеленый переплет взглядом, он заплакал от боли и безысходности, прежде чем перевернуть кофейный стол и до смерти напугать старушку-Аду. Повезло, что Коул был в школе и не видел ни этого, ни как Хэнк потом выпотрошил весь шкаф, и спрятал все болезненные кусочки воспоминаний в самом высоком месте, словно запирая с ними часть своего сердца. Сейчас же Хэнка коснулось лишь легкое чувство ностальгии: прошлое наконец-то поняло, что ему стоит оставаться в прошлом.

Сев рядом с Коннором, Хэнк раскрыл альбом на первом же попавшемся месте, хрустнув переплетом, и положил его так на столик. На обоих разворотах была Изабель: молодая и счастливая, то с маленьким Коулом на руках, то с Хэнком, чьи волосы еще золотились на солнце. А то все они вместе, как семья, единая и крепкая.

— Коулу кажется пять тут. Вот я, если не узнал, а вот твоя мама, Коннор. Изабель.

Коннор как завороженный склонился над фотографиями, впиваясь взглядом в каждую. И чем дольше смотрел — почему-то сильнее хмурился, начиная светится желтым, в который раз вызывая невольное сравнение со светлячком.

— Она сейчас в Канаде, но я не общаюсь с ней. Но ты можешь попробовать спросить у Коула, они все еще общаются?

Коннор глянул на него, кивнул мягко, и тут же вернулся к альбому. Лучше не стало. Хуже тоже, но Хэнк тоже нахмурился, не зная что еще ему сделать или сказать, чтобы Коннор расслабился.

— Я не понимаю, — наконец-то тот вынес свой вердикт и пятнышки на его лице из желтого перекатили в темно-оранжевый. Тусклый, мрачный, отчего-то болезненный оттенок не понравился Хэнку. — Я совершенно не понимаю.

— А что ты должен понимать?

— Если я не похож на тебя, — Коннор обернулся к нему, расстроенно сжимая ткань тонкой толстовки. — То я должен быть похож на нее. Это логично. Но я вижу еще меньше сходства. Как это возможно? Неужели инопланетная часть...

Что-то щелкнуло в голове Хэнка и встало со скрипом на место. Коннор очень внимателен к деталям, настолько что даст Хэнку прикурить, несмотря на весь многолетний опыт. Коннор много раз видел себя в зеркале, а еще он видел Хэнка и Коула. Конечно же пацан заметил, что они выглядят иначе: что он ниже, меньше в массе, у него другие волосы и глаза. И вот дальше Хэнк не знал, возможно Коннору стало любопытно, может страшно, или и то, и другое вместе, но ему захотелось проверить, в кого же он пошел рожей.

— Не гони коней, — он поспешил перебить Коннора, пока тот не докрутил себя до «красного». — Во-первых, да, это ожидаемо, что у тебя половина лица от шаблонного слепка. Без обид.

Коннор фыркнул, но смог неловко улыбнуться, явно вспоминая их вчерашний разговор за «звездных близнецов».

— Но даже через него я вижу свои черты в тебе, это во-вторых. Тебе от моей генетики никуда не деться. А в-третьих, и в главных, тебе надо смотреть не в этот альбом.

— Не в этот? В какой?

Хэнк и сам не удержался от улыбки, видя недоумение и яркий интерес на лице Коннора, напоминающего в этот момент желторотого копа на пороге своего первого прорыва. Его «веснушки настроения» даже сменили свой цвет на зеленый, куда лучше влияя на настроение самого Хэнка.

А уж чего стоило лицо Коннора, когда Хэнк достал из шкафа другой альбом и опустил его перед ним.

— Кто это?.. — почти с благоговением в голосе спросил он, проводя пальцами по круглому лицу маленькой женщины, с густыми светлыми локонами и теплыми-теплыми глазами.

— Твоя бабушка, — сказал Хэнк, осторожно присаживаясь на место. Чертово колено стало снова ныть и не хотелось его раздраконить перед самой работой. — Боюсь, что цвет волос — это единственное, что ты получил от матери, Коннор.

— Бабушка… Она очень красивая.

Коннор глянул на него, со странным выражением и Хэнк мысленно подготовился отвечать на всех уровнях неловкости, блокируя куда более болезненные воспоминания. Возможно даже то, как он едва не повторил ее судьбу, и судьбу сестер, вместе с Коулом.

— Она была бы рада мне?

Но вот к этому его жизнь не готовила. Хэнк хмыкнул удивленно и скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь одновременно и придумать ответ, и понять, с чего Коннор вообще спрашивает такое.

— Честно? Нет. Ни она, ни твой дед. Они оба были жуткими консерваторами, и скажи им тогда, что в Америке легализуют травку и гей-браки — умерли бы от шока. Но я рад, что хоть какая-то частичка ее, хоть так, но осталась в этом мире.

— Частичка ее… — пробормотал Коннор, светясь нежно-голубым, и снова глянул на фотографии своей бабушки. А потом как-то хитро взглянул на Хэнка и улыбнулся. — Ты рад, что я больше похож на нее, чем на тебя?

Хэнк фыркнул и не удержался — растрепал Коннору неожиданно мягкие волосы, вызывая тихий смех и попытку вывернуться из-под тяжелой руки.

— Не заставляй меня это повторять, говнюк.

Хэнк был бы рад и Коннору, который в точности как он. Или Коннору — пришельцу из Чужого, при условии, что обошлось бы без стремных личинок. Но он получил Коннора, который смотрел на мир с таким же теплом и любопытством, как самая дорогая в жизни Хэнка женщина. Конечно же он был рад, и черт бы побрал эти щенячьи глаза, которым он не мог сказать нет.


	7. ГЛАВА 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В отрезке «01 СЕНТЯБРЯ 2031» присутствуют описания со сцены убийства с характерными описаниями.

_ «…чудо эволюции, или генетическая разработка? Случайность, или первый контакт? Сегодня мы пригласили в студию известного биолога Максимилиана Картнера, чтобы услышать его профессиональное мнение...» _

  
  


**23 ИЮЛЯ 2031**

Программа на телефоне, казалось, дразнила Коннора. Насмехалась над ним своими яркими, жизнерадостными цветами, большим шрифтом и чертовой красной точкой у вкладки с советами. Сморщив нос, Коннор посмотрел на свои скудные запасы, пересчитал их еще раз, снова посмотрел в телефон, и тихо, с придыханием выругался, выпуская накопившийся от вселенской несправедливости пар. У него буквально не было иного выхода…

***

— Лейтенант? — громко спросил Коннор, выглядывая в гостиную. Как и ожидалось, свой выходной полицейский проводил на диване с жестяной банкой (Bud Prohibition Brew, светлое, содержание алкоголя — 0%), и вовсю ругал косолапого питчера. 

— Срань!.. — Хэнк откровенно вздрогнул и обернулся, едва не проливая пиво. — Коннор, не подкрадывайся так!

— Прошу прощения, — пустая вежливая фраза, чтобы ублажить внутреннюю чесотку, привитую Амандой, — но мне нужно в магазин. На обед не хватает нескольких ингредиентов, и я не думаю, что смогу их чем-то заменить.

Хэнк уставился на него, и Коннор даже предоставил шестеренки, которые закрутились в его седой голоса. Вот он пытается понять, какого хрена потребовалось об этом говорить, вот с осознанием кривится и смотрит на себя, свою одежду.

— Ты уверен, что разок без меня нельзя сбегать? Быстренько, одна нога тут, другая там.

— Во-первых, нет. Мне нельзя появляться в общественном месте без члена семьи или опекуна до совершеннолетия. Во-вторых, — Коннор сменил Хэнка осуждающим взглядом, — ты полицейский и должен следить за исполнением закона, а не подбивать меня на преступные действия.

— Тоже мне закон, придумали какую-то дичь, — вздохнул Хэнк, вставая с места. Прихватил полупустую бутылку, прямо так отправляя в мусорник. — А что насчет заказать пиццу и никуда не ехать?

— Нет. Никакой пиццы, — вздрогнув, отрезал Коннор, стараясь скрыть свое волнение. — Я даже согласен поесть с тобой сегодня, если мы поедем в магазин.

— Даже так? Дай мне тогда пятнадцать минут.

Если Хэнк и заметил, что что-то не так, то не подал вида, скрываясь в ванной.

***

Умные мысли всегда приходят слишком поздно. А в случае Коннора — критическое мышление полностью подвело его в этот день, и теперь он сам загнал себя в тупик. План казался идеальным (в панике, в спешке): прикинуть, каких продуктов нет в холодильнике, подбить Хэнка отвезти его в магазин, схватить жизненно необходимые штуки, навалить сверху продуктов, вернуться домой и вздохнуть спокойно, на месяц-другой. Все пошло наперекосяк, стоило Хэнку, вместо того чтобы привычно вручить карту, пойти в магазин вместе с ним. Шансы Коннора получить желаемое и не привлечь внимание стремительно падали с каждым мгновением. Стоило выпасть подходящему моменту — он ускользнул к нужной полке…

И застыл, окончательно растерявшись. Какое протащить через кассу у Хэнка под носом, какое купить на личные деньги, если он буквально не мог выбрать?! Сглатывая ком в горле Коннор глянул в начало, в конец, по разноцветным упаковкам. Красный, розовый, синий, белый, оранжевый, зеленый: все смешалось в единую кучу, взводя нервы до предела. 

— Коннор, какого ты застыл?

Услышав Хэнка за спиной, Коннор едва не выронил корзину и обернулся на него так резко, что закружилась голова и заколотило сердце в груди. А может это она просто от осознания того, что его поймали прямо на горячем и у него нет ни единого, ни самого крохотного желания все снова объяснять. Но стоило Хэнку увидеть перед чем именно стоял Коннор, он поднял брови в секундном шоке, а затем вздохнул и опустил плечи.

— Что такое? Не можешь найти?

Теперь настала очередь Коннора смотреть на Хэнка в шоке.

— Что вам там в «НьюЛайф» выдавали?

Коннор сморщился. Язык совершенно прилип к небу и вместо ответа он просто дернул плечами, сжимая край толстовки свободной рукой. Все что давали в «НьюЛайф» было либо всегда с их брендом, либо в простой упаковке, абсолютно все. 

— Ладно, — Хэнка кажется вовсе не смутили его мучения. Он поставил тележку боком, глядя на Коннора с каким-то неестественным спокойствием. — Значит так, сейчас возьмем на пробу из того что я помню. А потом ты сам посмотришь, что тебе лучше подходит и какой бренд ты хочешь. Хорошо?

Приняв его неловкий кивок за согласие, Хэнк окинул взглядом нестройные ряды и начал легко подбирать небольшие упаковки, комментируя:

— Тампоны, прокладки… Где я ночные видел? Ага, вот.

— Я не думал, что… — пробормотал Коннор, с ужасом глядя на растущую кучу. Они еще и разные бывают?!

— Я больше десяти лет жил с твоей матерью, — неожиданно легко ответил Хэнк. Обычно он всегда смурнел, когда разговор как-то касался бывшей жены, но сейчас он говорил это даже шутливо. — Конечно я научился хоть чему-то за эти годы. Да и честно? Я так хотел девочку одну время, что влез в такие вещи, которые ни одному мужику видеть не стоит.

— Я не девочка.

Слова слетели с губ сами, мимо осознания, на чистой волне негативных эмоций, вызванных таким признанием: отрицание, страх, вина — как еще он мог подвести этого человека просто фактом своего существования? Хэнк замер, некомфортно уставившись прямо в глаза и не давая отвести взгляд. А затем неожиданно мягко, но с упором сказал:

— Я знаю. И хоть вертолетом назовись — ты все равно будешь моим ребенком. Понятно?

Коннор раскрыл рот, чувствуя себя теперь ужасно неловко. Вся эта ситуация была ужасно неловкой, весь разговор. Но слова Хэнка, признание, от них чувствовать тепло. Облегчение, даже если и немного постыдное, от того, что он знал все это время и просто принимал как должное. Нормальное.

— При чем тут вертолет? — в итоге Коннор остановился на чем-то нейтральном, чтобы случайно не начать говорить об эмоциях прямо посреди магазина.

— Э, старая шутка… Мы в итоге все взяли?

— Да, можем идти, — Коннор подхватил свою корзину, а затем все же не удержался и добавил тихо, — спасибо, Хэнк.

Тот покачал головой, странно глядя перед собой и начал толкать тележку к кассе.

— Забей. Это что-то, что я задолжал тебе все это время.

Непонимающе нахмурившись, но не решаясь спросить, что именно, а главное как Хэнк ему должен, Коннор поспешил за ним, чувствуя себя в разы легче.

  
  


**27 ИЮЛЯ 2031**

  


— Выглядишь дерьмово, — сходу заявил Хэнк, бросая на всякий случай купленный шоколад поближе к куче одеял на диване из которых торчала вихрастая макушка. Если бы он не знал лучше, то решил бы, что Коннор подцепил грипп: сваленные волосы, глубокие синяки под глазами, красные, старательно обкусанные губы, и общая аура «подойдешь — заблюю». И чертово свечение, едва видимое, грязно-желтое. — Вчера прошло слишком хорошо, м?

— Просто неимоверно, — по одному тону было ясно, что шутку не оценили.

Как-то болезненно прищурившись, Коннор глянул на шоколад, но тут же отвернулся от него обратно к беззвучному телевизору. Подняв брови Хэнк тоже заглянул в экран: там шла какая-то научно-популярная передача, и прямо в этот момент маленький лысенький докторишка вещал, если верить субтитрам, о влиянии измененных метеоритом растений на экологию планеты. Вещал категорически занудно, выбирая слова посложнее, но при этом жестикулировал как настоящий актер театра. И если включить совсем немного фантазии, то лекция о тириумном фотосинтезе превращалась…

— Ужин на плите, — Коннор как всегда нашел момент, чтобы оторвать Хэнка от развлечений. — Ты разогреешь сам?

— Да как-то без тебя все это время жил.

На это Коннор ничего не ответил, а Хэнк волей-неволей оторвался и прошел на кухню. О том, что его слова прозвучали достаточно резко, он подумал только тогда, когда накладывал себе порцию спагетти с болоньезом — предварительно переодевшись, умывшись, и вообще придя в более благодушное состояние души и тела. Временно оставив ужин, он набрал в чайник побольше воды, а сам полез в самые дальние ящики, стараясь не навернуть на себя все их содержимое.

— Лейтенант?..

— Цыц там!.. И сколько можно повторять? Я дома и меньше всего хочу слышать что-то связанное с работой.

— Прости.

Коннор замолчал, но его взгляд снова ощущался спиной, как иррациональный страх темноты или чудища в шкафу. Но люди склонны привыкать ко всему, и Хэнк просто повел лопатками, прогоняя невольные мурашки, и схватил красную резиновую грелку. Чайник к тому времени уже закипел, и часть воды споро отправилась в нее, а остаток — в чашку с сиротливым пакетиком чая: склонность Коннора пить все без сахара и сливок, вот что внушало настоящий благоговейный ужас. Подхватив все и даже немного больше, Хэнк покинул кухню. Упав рядом с сыном, он поставил тарелку с чашкой на кофейный столик и с самым серьезным видом протянул Коннору грелку в столовом полотенце.

— Что это?.. — сведя брови до милой складки между ними, тот внимательно окинул взглядом подношение. Вот те раз, неужели в «НьюЛайф» никогда таким не пользовались?

— Твое спасение. Таблетки ведь не помогают?

— Для какого-либо эффекта мне нужно выпить их крайне много. Что неэффективно и дорого. Ты хочешь сказать, что это как-то снимает боль?

— Лучше этого только душ с массажной насадкой, только не спрашивай откуда я это знаю, — Хэнк хмыкнул и насильно всучил грелку. — Доверься мне, положи где болит.

Скептически глянув, Коннор заерзал, стараясь докопаться до своего живота под подушкой и слоем одеял. Когда его руки снова оказались над поверхностью, Хэнк сунул в них чай и забытую шоколадку, собственноручно открытую по такому поводу.

— Сколько мне ждать эффекта? — осмотрев предметы в руках, Коннор вздохнул и осторожно отгрыз кусочек шоколада. Замер, пробуя на языке клубничную начинку, и откусил ещё раз с куда большим рвением.

— Недолго. Теперь скажи мне… — Хэнк взял свою тарелку с вилкой и кивнул на телевизор. — Не мог найти чего поинтереснее? Или это какая-то особая форма мазохизма?

— Мне интересно знать, что другие думают по поводу нашего происхождения.

— Это так важно?

Коннор тут же обернулся на него, недовольно хмурясь.

— Да, Хэнк. Это очень важно. Разве ты сам не видишь этого?

— Честно? Ни капли, — он пожал плечами, и отправил в рот полную вилку вкусного спагетти и мясного соуса.

— Какой же… Тебя совершенно не волнует, что кто-то за пределами нашей галактики знает о людях, о Земле, чтобы создать идеальный мутаген? И направил этот мутаген сюда?

— Ты уверен, что это не просто случайность? — Хэнк откровенно проигнорировал раздражение в голосе Коннора, продолжая спокойно есть. Честно, он не видел ничего страшного: что случилось, то случилось, и по-детски надутые щеки Коннора говорили о том, что никакой глобальной катастрофы не случилось. Люди и без инопланетного вмешательства засрали планету так, что потеряли кучу прибрежных городов. И диких пчел. Вот их было реально жалко.

— Об этом буквально пять минут назад говорили, — Коннор указал шоколадкой в сторону телевизора. — Природная эволюция в другой вид занимает тысячи и тысячи лет. Спонтанные же мутации чаще всего приводят если не к полной нежизнеспособности особи, так к стерильности точно. Что по-большей части и случилось с растениями и животными попавшими под действие спор «Кин». Но не с людьми. Процент настолько мизерный, что…

— Что кажется — именно на наши гены и целились рептилоиды с Юпитера?

— Да!.. Нет… Я не согласен с твоей формулировкой, но идея верная, — снова зыркнув на него, Коннор вздохнул и отпил чаю. Казалось, его совершенно попустило. Или дискуссия захватила настолько, что он совершенно забыл о боли и недомогании. Как же долго он держал все это в себе?

— С другой стороны добавим то, что несмотря на все, мы идеально приспособлены к жизни на планете: проценту кислорода в атмосфере, гравитации, атмосферным явлениям, даже к еде. А все чего нам не хватает — вырабатывается отдельным органом на манер витамина D. При этом, вопреки всем природным законам, у нас есть две формы. Две, Хэнк. Достаточно разительно отличающиеся, а механизм перехода из одной в другую настолько сложен, что его так полностью и не поняли за восемнадцать лет.

Хэнк пожевал, переваривая услышанное. Он правда больше отвлекся на то, что Коннор в этот момент очень походил на Коула: тот же огонь в глазах, жажда знать и понимать. Только если у старшего этот огонь был полон энтузиазма, то у Коннора почему-то скользил страх.

— Ну, захотелось кому-то сделать оборотней. Что в этом плохого?

— Зачем? Почему? — Коннор как-то безнадежно уставился на шоколад, переливаясь оранжевым на висках, словно тот хранил в себе ответ на эти вопросы. — Это предупреждение? Тайная атака? Подготовка ко вторжению?

Хэнк откровенно фыркнул на это.

— А я-то думал, что это я старый пессимист-конспиролог в доме… Смотри, был когда-то очень похожий фильм, старый, анимационный. Там тоже был метеорит, инопланетяне на нем, даже война с ними. Только конец был хороший, и думаю, он лучше всего отвечает на твой вопрос зачем.

— И как этот ответ звучит? — поджав губы, Коннор посмотрел Хэнку прямо в глаза, что делал крайне редко.

— Они просто хотели жить. Как угодно, в какой угодно форме. И в конце им это удалось, слившись в одно с нашей планетой и больше не трогая людей.

Коннор еще несколько секунд держал его взгляд, затем выдохнул влажный смешок и спрятался за чашкой.

— Безумие. Жить, слившись с планетой…

Хэнк тут же потянулся за пультом и с удовольствием выключил странную передачу, залезая в локальное хранилище фильмов.

— Проще будет посмотреть самому. И я даже не спрашиваю. Это настоящая классика.

— Я даже не знаю. Ты мне ведь почти все проспойлерил. Как теперь только смотреть?

— Молча, Коннор. Молча.

  
  


**15 АВГУСТА 2031**

  


Проснувшись, Коннор не сразу встал с постели. Он позволил себе подремать дольше чем нужно, просто лежа в постели и догоняя сознательно сон про вишневые пироги и пончики, затем — лениво открыл глаза, перекатился на спину и взял телефон с тумбочки, снимая его для удобства с зарядки. В ночи для него появился целый десяток сообщений в мессенджере, несколько новых писем и типичное уведомление об обновленных приложениях. Смахнув все, он залез в общий чат и улыбнулся, видя бешеный ор Норт в полночь: все десять сообщений принадлежали ей, в одном диком поздравлении с днем Рождения, с кучей смайлов и гифок. Остальные в тот момент либо спали, либо понимали несуразность поздравлять кого-то в полночь, когда он технически родился в обед. Но это все равно было привычно и приятно, напоминая о куда более простой жизни в башне «НьюЛайф». Отправив в ответ простое «Спасибо, надеюсь увидимся завтра! :)», он уронил телефон рядом с подушкой и сладко потянулся.

Восемнадцать лет. Технически, он не должен был выходить из башни до этого возраста. Фактически же, никто не собирался удерживать старших воспитанников еще пару месяцев, чтобы быть супер точными. Если группа была утверждена — она распускалась по семьями, и не важно, отпраздновали они свое совершеннолетние или нет. Просто накладывались дополнительные ограничения. Теперь же, когда он точно стал «взрослым», он чувствовал себя странно, неловкость пополам с тревожностью. Ожидание. Неуверенность. Коннор впервые собирался праздновать свое рождение вне башни, в семье, и, откровенно говоря, он не знал чего ожидать.

Выйдя из комнаты он тут же был атакован душным августовским воздухом, и моментально закрыл за собой дверь, не желая пускать его в приятную прохладу. Приоткрыв дверь Хэнка, он убедился, что тот точно как и обещал уехал в несусветную для себя рань в аэропорт, и сейчас вполне возможно ехал обратно с Коулом. Приезд старшего брата был сюрпризом, но очевидно приятным — несмотря на разные города и разницу в возрасте, Коул старался писать Коннору, и у них даже нашлось несколько общих интересов, сгладивших неловкие углы. Он мог вполне обойтись и электронной открыткой, но решил поздравить физически и даже обещал сводить его позже в «чудесное место, тебе понравится», если позволит погода. В которой Коннор несколько сомневался: прогноз погоды обещал грозу, а странный зной за окнами кухни, куда он вошел шлепая босыми ногами, грозился выдать настоящий шторм. Наслаждаясь прохладной плиткой под пятками, он вскипятил чайник и заварил себе зеленый чай, разбавив половину холодной водой из холодильника. Есть типично не хотелось, хотя сегодня придется поступиться принципами и засунуть в себя обещанный праздничный ужин — меньше всего хотелось обидеть людей, которые стали ему достаточно близки за последние месяца, когда они пытались сделать что-то приятное для него.

Обойдя телевизор, он с удивлением заметил на кофейном столике небольшой, даже маленький фотоальбом, с нелепо приклеенным бантиком и липкой запиской. Подарок? Так рано? Упав на диван, старательно не разливая чай повсюду (хотя этот, в отличие от того, что пил Хэнк, не мог оставить ужасных липких пятен повсюду), Коннор оторвал записку и с интересом поднес к глазам.

«С днем Рождения, мелкий говнюк! Уехал за Коулом, скоро буду».

Очевидно, Хэнк. Уронив записку, Коннор взял фотоальбом в руки и осторожно оторвал бант, стерев оставшийся липкий след слюной и пальцем. Старые аналоговые альбомы — еще одна странная придурь Хэнка, когда многие перешли на электронные рамки и даже картины, храня самые ценные воспоминания в облаке с множеством бэкапов. Только по сравнению с остальными этот был маленьким, действительно маленьким, хоть и довольно толстым, и не имел никаких надписей на гладкой синей обложке. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Коннор набрался смелости и открыл его.

На самой же первой странице помещалась лишь одна фотография, сделанная на вернувшийся к жизни хипстерским влиянием полароид. Неловко улыбающийся мужчина, мальчик и торт. В мужчине явно угадывался Хэнк, хотя он был молод и без бороды выглядел совершенно иначе, даже по-чужому. Мальчику не могло быть больше десяти, и в отличии от Хэнка он радовался совершенно искренне, прищурив голубые глаза и выставив миру улыбку без двух передних зубов. Удивительно. Погладив пальцами лицо ребенка, Коннор улыбнулся, наконец-то понимая, кого видит перед собой. Маленький Коул на своем дне рождения. Перелистнув страницу, он увидел ту же самую картину, только торт был другой, Хэнк выглядел счастливее, а Коул — серьезнее, держа в руках шарик с цифрой два.

Коннор нахмурился. Присмотрелся. Перелистнул вперед и тут же назад. А потом снова к самой первой фотографии. Количество свечей на тортах и цифры на разных украшениях категорически не сходились с возрастом Коула. Ему никак не мог быть один год на первой фотографии, два на второй и три на третьей. Коннор сдал биологию на отлично, и никакая акселерация роста не могла превратить младенца в довольно взрослого ребенка. Уже догадываясь, что увидит, он вытащил первое фото из-под прозрачной пленки и перевернул в руках.

«С днем Рождения, малыш. 15.08.2014»

Четырнадцатый год. Пятнадцатый. Шестнадцатый. Малыш, мой мальчик, братик. С днем Рождения, с днем Рождения, с днем Рождения. Будь счастлив. Будь здоров. Надеюсь, у тебя все получится. Семнадцать лет, семнадцать фотографий за тем же самым столом. Не всегда два человека — иногда к ним присоединялась темнокожая пара (со своими детьми и без), иногда пожилая женщина похожая на Изабель некогда-Андерсон, один раз даже кучка полицейских в униформе и с плакатом.

Подавив в себе неловкий всхлип, Коннор задержал дыхание и вытер запястьем мокрые глаза. Ему нужно было привести себя в порядок до приезда отца и брата, и очень крепко обнять их обоих.

  
  


**01 СЕНТЯБРЯ 2031**

  


Вылезая из ванны на кухню ровно в половину седьмого, Хэнк меньше всего ожидал увидеть там Коннора. Точнее — его силуэт, освещенный мягкими голубыми переливами в едва освещенной утренним солнцем комнате. Впечатление от этого было совершенно не пугающим, а даже красивым и завораживающим. Если бы это только не был Коннор, в дикую рань, сидящий молча с выключенным светом.

— И тебе доброе утро, — севшим со сна голосом заявил Хэнк и уверенно щелкнул выключателем. Кухню тут же залило светом и Коннор недовольно заморгал, постукивая пальцами по столу, совсем рядом с…

— Это мой рабочий планшет?

— Да, — Коннор совершенно спокойно ответил, затем нахмурился. — Тебе бы стоило сменить пароль. Стандартный очень легко угадать.

— А тебе не стоит брать чужие вещи без разрешения!

Прекрасно понимая, что скорее всего уже поздно, Хэнк поспешил к столу и схватил тонкую прозрачную пластину с полицейским лого. Коннор даже не дернулся на это, а просто развернулся к нему, скрещивая руки на груди. Он даже не засветился желтым, или красным, как часто бывало, когда Хэнк повышал голос.

— Ты слишком подозрительно его от меня прятал, — последовал тихий ответ и Хэнк изо всех сил сжал челюсти, чтобы не закричать. — И уже больше недели приходишь с работы в ужасном настроении. Я должен был узнать.

— И как тебе? Понравилось? — Хэнк зло швырнул планшет обратно на стол и отвернулся от него, начиная готовить кофе. Кто бы не сидел своей жирной задницей на облаках, но он точно решил испортить ему весь день.

— Нет, но я ожидал этого. Из всех полицейских ты лучше всех подходишь — любой НЧГ, или его семья заочно доверяет Лейтенанту Андерсону. Единственное, я не ожидал, что ты будешь работать без постоянного партнера.

— Нахуй он мне нужен, я и так прекрасно справляюсь. А теперь ты можешь любезно заткнуться, я вечером с тобой поговорю.

— Я еще не закончил, Хэнк, — к его неприятному удивлению, в мягком голосе Коннора прозвучали стальные нотки. Он невольно обернулся и замер, встретившись взглядом с Коннором, неправильным и хищным. — Чтобы убить такого, как я, нужно быть очень умной скотиной. А когда убийца сам перевертыш — твоя работа становится в разы опасней.

Подождав ответа, которого в итоге не последовало, Коннор поднялся со стула и поравнялся с Хэнком, задрав голову.

— Никогда не ходи за ними один. Забудь про глаза, слишком маленькая цель, целься во второе сердце. Если оно закрыто — беги любым способом, — Коннор медленно перечислил, а затем вздохнул, словно сдуваясь изнутри. — И ради всего святого: всегда смотри вверх.

***

День определенно не заладился. Хреновое утро переросло в не менее хреновые сутки: вызов на место пришел под самый конец рабочего дня, и вечерний разговор с Коннором о личных границах откладывался на неопределенное время. Не то, чтобы Хэнку действительно хотелось с ним об этом говорить: в восемнадцать тот уже сам понимал, что такого делать нельзя, и его слова утром… Черт. Вот зачем он туда полез? Хэнку и так было тяжело едва ли не каждый раз смотреть на трупы ребят и думать, что это может случиться с Коннором — в мире было достаточно больных уродов, которые не признавали «оборотней» — а теперь еще и сам Коннор подлил бензина в огонь. Коннор, и все ребята как он, они были слишком хорошими для этого грязного мира, и если кто-то из них и убивал — то только в целях защиты, себя или кого-то дорого себе.

Поэтому, приехав к небольшому двухэтажному дому на окраине города, Хэнк подошел к Бену Коллинзу не ожидая ничего хорошего.

— Что у нас тут?

— Убийство семьи. Их нашел сосед напротив. Сегодня вернулся из отпуска и заметил, что их дверь открыта.

— Семьи? — Хэнк нахмурился и перебил его, вынимая из кармана одноразовые перчатки и натягивая их с характерным мерзким скрипом. Возможно, это было как-то связано с группой фанатиков за чистоту крови: те убивали и обычных граждан, просто за кровную связь с НЧГ.

— Да, Лерой и Дженни Томпсон, пятьдесят и пятьдесят один год, их дочери Ангелина, и Эвелин. Шестнадцать и двенадцать лет. Там… Лейтенант, там все очень плохо.

Подняв брови — в списке жертв явно не было перевертыша — Хэнк последовал за ним с плотным тяжелым комком в груди. «Очень плохо» не охватывало и части того пиздеца, с которым он столкнулся прямо в гостиной. Вонища стояла приличная, трупы явно уже начали разлагаться по жаре, сама комната была в полном беспорядке, словно по ней прошелся ураган. Очень злой ураган, заляпавший стены и потолок кровью и сожравший половину лежащей почти у самой двери женщины. Останки мужчины лежали у самой кухни. На обоих телах красовались огромные синяки, видны были прижизненные открытые переломы, а самое страшное — отсутствовали куски плоти, даже конечности, со следами крупных и очень острых зубов, способных легко растрощить кости.

— Бен. Кто подозреваемый?

— Старший сын, Питер. Перевертыш.

— Твою ж мать, — Хэнк хрипло выругался и сжал кулаки, медленно ступая между битого стекла и желтых меток, оставленных криминалистами. — Вы внимательно осмотрели дом? Они всегда остаются на месте преступления, а этот явно жрал их несколько дней подряд.

Неимоверно, невероятно, вразрез со всем, что Хэнк думал, что знал, и свято верил.

— Да, мы обыскали тут все, даже чердак. Вполне вероятно, что мы спугнули его. Или этот думает совершенно иначе, чем все наши предыдущие перевертыши.

— Это уж точно… Тела девочек наверху?

— Да… Ты уверен, что хочешь начать оттуда?

— Это моя работа, Коллинз, — Хэнк пососал свой язык, чтобы унять невольную тошноту, и поднялся наверх, игнорируя шаги Бена за спиной.

Тут все еще сновали криминалисты в белых костюмах и масках, проверяя, осматривая, отмечая следы крови и когтей на некогда чистом лакированном паркете. То что осталось от младшей дочери было размазано по всей длине коридора и облеплено зло жужжащими мухами, которых постоянно кто-то тревожил.

— С-сука, — не выдержав, выругался Хэнк и поспешил зайти в ближайшую комнату. Смерть детей всегда била по-особенному, а в этом случае жесткость переходила все рамки. Все походило на то, что на них напал совершенно безумный, бешеный зверь. Чудовище, но никак не мыслящий человек.

— Прости Хэнк, — едва слышно пробормотал Бен за спиной.

— Какое тут прости, — прошипел он и тут же замер. Хэнка словно окатило ледяной водой и рука сама невольно легла на рукоять пистолета. Но комната, явно спальня родителей, была совершенно пуста. Обычный беспорядок, без следов крови и насилия. Так почему же…

Тяжело сглотнув, Хэнк медленно поднял голову к потолку.

Уцепившись массивными когтями за потолок, прямо над его головой висела закованная в некогда белоснежный экзоскелет тварь, напоминающая адскую помесь гориллы, ящерицы и морской анемоны. Короткие щупальца на морде и спине, налились красным свечением и постоянно подергивались из стороны в сторону, как и тяжелый шипастый хвост. Измазанная в засохшей крови морда была всего в метре от лица Хэнка, едва не роняя на него густую синеватую слюну.

— Срань!..

***

Хэнку уже давно, как сейчас, не хотелось тупо упасть и нажраться. Но приходилось сидеть в открытом кузове скорой и терпеть экзекуцию прямо на месте (все что угодно, лишь бы не ехать в больницу), наблюдая за бурлящей массой людей в красно-синем мигании у того, что из необычного места убийства едва не превратилось в бойню. Выстрелы и зов на подмогу привлекли не только полицейских и медиков, но и праздных зевак пополам с гребанными журналюгами. Стервятники уже вовсю приставали ко всем в форме и пытались урвать хоть какой-то кусок информации, а приехавший позже всех грузовик из «НьюЛайф» едва не вызвал у них всех коллективный оргазм и породил новую волну криков. Словно у Хэнка до этого не болела голова от всего происходящего.

— Да пустите!.. — совсем рядом послышался знакомый голос. За ним встревоженный вскрик и в проеме машины появился Коннор, едва на тащивший на себе бедного новичка, который попробовал его остановить.

— Это мой сын, пропусти! — он прикрикнул, затем вздохнул, когда боль в голове усилилась. — Док, а можно мне чего-то покрепче вколоть?

Медбрат, накладывающий уже десятый шов взглянул, прерывая на время работу. Затем отрицательно качнул головой, говнюк, и продолжил тыкать в него иглой. Полицейский отцепился от Коннора, а другие медработники не стали препятствовать после слов Хэнка, что было хорошо, потому что было такое ощущение, что обычно спокойный, даже пугливый ребенок сейчас начнет бить людей в лицо без разбора.

— Лейтенант?.. — спросил Коннор, светясь вовсю пунцовым, едва только забрался к нему, и быстро наткнулся взглядом на развороченное предплечье. — Ох…

— Не смотри, — строго сказал Хэнк и поморщился, когда медбрат не особо ласково всадил иглу в кожу. — Ничего страшного, сейчас заштопают и отправят домой. Ты на такси?

Коннор честно отвел взгляд, вместо этого глядя на вторую руку Хэнка и кивнул.

— Мне позвонил Капитан. Ты действительно?..

— Да. Максимум что мне светит: неделя больничного, а потом работа за столом и надоедливый напарник. Ты должен быть доволен.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я?.. — Коннор моментально скривился, и Хэнк поспешил перебить его, пока тот не надумал себе чего-то непоправимого.

— Ты был прав. В такие ситуации нельзя одному лезть. Если бы не Бен, то моя задница пострадала бы куда сильнее, — он похлопал рабочей рукой рядом с собой. — Его племянница ему тоже сказала, куда стрелять. Правда про потолок упустила момент.

Поколебавшись немного, Коннор фыркнул и присел рядом. Прижался осторожно боком, выглядя как пытающийся утешить щенок.

— Женские особи так не делают. Только мужские или интерсекс… Ты правда в порядке?

Хэнк вздохнул и умоляюще глянул на медбрата. Тот взглянул в ответ, а затем спокойно, держа профессионализм пояснил: 

— Раны длинные, множественные, но неглубокие. Укус пришелся вскользь. Я сейчас применил местное обезболивание, с собой выдадим в виде таблеток и антибиотики. Нужно будет следить, чтобы не началась инфекция и держать руку на перевязи. В остальном Ваш отец в полном порядке.

— Слышал? В порядке.

Коннор вздохнул глубоко, и точки на его лице заметно посветлели.

— Теперь у меня есть еще одна причина, по которой я хочу поступить в полицейскую академию. 

— Воу, полегче, парень, — Хэнк аж опешил от удивления, забывая про боль и совсем не нежного медбрата. — Какая еще одна причина? Какая академия? Ты серьезно хочешь быть копом?

Поджав губы, Коннор как сидел, смотря куда-то в пол, так и кивнул, подтверждая его слова. И без того бледные пальцы побледнели еще сильнее от того, как он сильно сжал край слишком большой для него толстовки.

— Всегда хотел.

— Потому что Шерлок Холмс крут и играет на скрипке?

Несмотря на серьезную ситуацию, Коннор удивленно рассмеялся и уже точно засветился оранжевым. Он посмотрел на Хэнка, старательно игнорируя раненую руку и покачал головой.

— Ты первый, кто угадал и не стал намекать мне на великого и славного «Лейтенанта».

— Еще бы. Он меня тоже покорил. Правда я потом решил пойти в пилоты, и только по совсем дурной причине стал копом, как отец, — Хэнк вздохнул и криво усмехнулся. Судя по всему, со швами было покончено, и медбрат проводил последнюю дезинфекцию перед повязкой. Стоящая рядом с ними другая скорая закрыла двери и поехала по своим делам. — Так что… Ну, я даже рад, что ты не повторяешь моей ошибки. Но это неблагодарная работа, Коннор. Совсем.

— Я знаю. Я изучал этот вопрос. Старые дела. Учебники. Это то, что мне хочется, — со вздохом Коннор спрятал лицо у Хэнка на плече, и тот не удержался, обнял его здоровой рукой, прижимая сильнее. — И так я действительно смогу помочь если не тебе, то другим.

— Давай поговорим об этом утром? Я пару дней точно буду дома и ворчать на все подряд, как старый дед.

Коннор выдохнул тихо, и отсвет от его биолюминесценции на металлических инструментах в машине наконец-то стал голубым.


	8. ГЛАВА 7

_ «...мы ведем прямой эфир перед башней "НьюЛайф" где собралось немыслимое количество людей: шокирующее убийство семьи Томпсон заставило общественность пересмотреть возможность мирного сосуществования "оборотней" и людей...» _

  
  


**30 ОКТЯБРЯ 2031**

  
  


— Удивительно, как они до сих пор цепляются за это дело, — тихо пробормотал Коул, глядя на подвешенный в проходе телевизор. Откинувшись на мягкое сидение, одетый в свободный свитер, он очень напоминал молодого Хэнка. Менее подтянутого и гораздо более скоромного в выборе одежды.

— Оно крайне спорное, — Коннор ответил ему, сосредоточенно собирая ложкой подтаявшие маршмеллоу из горячего шоколада. — И их реакция на самом деле справедлива: мы можем причинить много вреда даже не желая того.

— Скальпель не в тех руках — тоже смертельное оружие, — в голосе брата послышалось раздражение и Коннор заранее поморщился, — но почему-то на них не наговаривают постоянно и не требуют запретить. Коннор, произошедшее было большой трагедией и большой случайностью, никто не мог предвидеть подобного исхода. 

— Питер мог. Его дружки могли, — засунув ложку в рот Коннор выразительно кивнул на телевизор, затем сглотнул, не жуя проглатывая белую сахарную массу. — Они ведь до сих пор не сознались, где нашли Красный лед. Зато теперь всем известно, как за считанные часы сделать из «милого домашнего ребенка» машину для убийства. Ведь даже много не надо для крупного теракта: рассыпать порошок в людном месте и подождать пару часов.

Коул вздохнул и обернулся наконец-то на него. С Хэнком так спорить почему-то не получалось — и дело было не только в том, что он был старым упрямым ослом и наотрез отказывался говорить с Коннором о работе, но и в какой-то невидимой стене между ними, которую Коннор ощущал, но все не мог сломать. С Коулом было в разы проще, даже если было немного совестно выплескивать на него все накопленное раздражение за последние два месяца.

— Разве «НьюЛайф» не приняло меры на этот счет? Способы детоксикации, горячая линия, лекарства на основе растительного тириума — вообще спасение… Тем более полиция и без свидетельства скоро найдет источник наркотика.

— Это при условии, что он один, Коул, — после маршмеллоу во рту остался неприятный слишком сладкий привкус, словно липкая пленка на языке, и Коннор попробовал стереть ее потершись языком о нёбо. Затем запил горячим шоколадом, благо тот был не особо сладким и не успел впитать в себя ничего лишнего. — А он точно не один, как бы Хэнк не навредил бизнесу в свое время. И честно тебе говоря? Если такое случится со мной — я хочу чтобы меня пристрелили на месте.

— Коннор, черт побери! — Коул моментально выпрямился, повышая и без того зычный голос. Коннор поморщился, чувствуя боль в ушах, а кто-то с соседнего столика даже испуганно обернулся на них, заставляя Коула тут же взять себя в руки. — Не смей говорить такого. Ты обо мне подумал? Об отце?

— А ты представляешь каково это жить после такого? Каждый день просыпаться с мыслью, что ты убил и сожрал кого-то. Особенно если этот кто-то был твоим другом или семьей.

— Неосознанно, Коннор.

— Неосознанность ничего не меняет. Тем более, где доказательство этой неосознанности? Все исследования проводились на животных.

— Разве то, что это единичный случай — не хорошее доказательство? — упершись локтем в стол Коул наконец-то взял свой подостывший порядком латте.

— Пока единичный. Когда-то и массовые расстрелы в публичных местах были единичными случайностями.

— Ты вот нашел с чем сравнивать, — брат моментально скривился. — У всех кто так делал были глубокие психические отклонения. А мы говорим о воздействии сильного наркотика.

Коннор вздохнул и покачал головой. Вот почему приходилось все время общаться с подобными идеалистами? Что Хэнк, что Коул, что тот же Маркус. Как до них донести простой факт, что перевертыши — совсем как люди, и нечего ставить их на пьедестал честности и доброты? И проблемы с головой у них есть, и социопатия, и ревность, и гнев, и зависть, и тяга к дурным привычкам. Может даже все в разы хуже, чем у простых людей: кто его знает, как измененная генетика влияет на сознание. И кто знает, может пройдет пять, десять лет, вырастет поколение которое никогда не жило в башне — без изоляции и моральной строгости — что случится тогда?

А Маркуса так вообще хотелось гонять мокрыми тряпками подальше от всей этой публичной деятельности, а то его скоро за мессию перевертышей принимать начнут. С количеством же участившихся нападений на их собратьев такая слава стопроцентно вылезет боком.

— Прости, — вздохнул Коул, когда молчание совсем уж неловко затянулось, подозрительно приглядываясь к лицу Коннора. Поймав его взгляд, Коннор сморщил нос и постарался привести свечение в нейтральный тон. — Я не для того тебя позвал к себе, чтобы ругаться.

«К себе» — в Бостон. Уговорил сначала Хэнка отпустить его, затем, каким-то чудом (чудо звали Бакстер, и в жизни Коннора не было на тот момент ничего милее этого корги), самого Коннора, провести Хэллоуин вместе. И все бы хорошо, но по представлению Коула этот праздник нужно было проводить с полным размахом: заливаясь алкоголем на костюмированной вечеринке в толпе таких же пьяных и безбашенных. Первым инстинктом Коннора, когда ему озвучили этот план, было сказать «нет», взять сумку и первым же рейсом вернуться обратно в Детройт. Но, во-первых, он был уверен, что Хэнку хочется отдохнуть немного от него, а во-вторых, было попросту любопытно. Тем более, что Коул поспешил заверить, что там будут другие ребята его возраста, включая парочку перевертышей. Для полного счастья не хватало только костюма, поисками которого они и занимались до того, как зайти погреться в кафе.

— Да, ты обещал мне показать свой любимый магазин, — Коннор уцепился за возможность сменить тему и вежливо улыбнулся, допивая шоколад. — Пока мы были где угодно, но не в нем.

— Ты сам согласился идти долгим путем!

Коул взял оба пустых стакана и поднялся из-за стола. А затем почему-то замер, снова уставившись на телевизор. Новость о протесте, к счастью, сменилась рекламой шампуня, но Коннору это никак не прояснило его неожиданную заминку.

— Слушай… А тебе бы хотелось поговорить с мамой? Она про тебя спрашивала.

Успев встать следом, Коннор завис и уставился на него, прокручивая в голове заданный вопрос. Разве это было не очевидно?

— Нет.

— Почему?.. — явно нет, если Коул опешил от резкого ответа.

— Единственная причина, по которой человек с ее психологическим профилем может проявлять ко мне интерес — эгоистичное желание поставить точку и забыть. Мои личные эмоции и желания ею не учитываются, а потому я имею полное право отказать ей в закрытии этого гештальта. Можешь ей даже дословно это передать.

Коул зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы и почесал голову с неверящим выражением лица. Затем фыркнул и, сделав шаг, хлопнул Коннора от души по плечу.

— Напомни мне никогда не злить тебя, Кон.

— Хорошо, — Коннор снова вежливо улыбнулся и пошел за ним к выходу из кафе. — Мы можем еще зайти в какой-то сувенирный магазин? Я хочу купить подарки.

Нужно было привезти что-то друзьям, которые еще ни разу не были за пределами Детройта, и Хэнку — что-то абсолютно бесполезное, но утверждающее его роль единственного родителя. Настоящего.

  
  
  


**25 ДЕКАБРЯ 2031**

  
  


В свое время Хэнк, при переезде, крайне сильно озаботился о вопросе звукоизоляции дома, как снаружи, так и между комнат. Годы спустя она до сих пор делала свое благое дело: Коннор мог как заниматься в комнате чем угодно, не тревожа Хэнка (даже водить девушек, по словам Коула), так и расслабиться в ней после особо шумных мест. Но каким бы благословением это не казалось поначалу, а чем сильнее Коннор привыкал к новому дому, тем сильнее чувствовалось отсутствие других перевертышей: того едва заметного фонового шума в сознании, что будто обволакивал теплой водой, стоило сосредоточиться на нем и присоединиться к общей ментальной сети. Когда становилось совсем невтерпеж он хватал подаренные на день рождения наушники, проездной, и шел ближайшей остановке, прыгая в первый попавшийся автобус. За такие приключения обычно приходилось расплачиваться, будь то обострение хронического писка в ушах, переизбыток впечатлений, или встреча с далеко не самыми приятными личностями — но альтернатива была всего одна, и выпадала не так часто, как хотелось. А именно наличие Хэнка в доме. Тогда достаточно было оставить дверь в комнату приоткрытой и родное присутствие буквально вливалось потоком не всегда тихих звуков. Сложно было объяснить как это и работает, ведь люди не испускали никаких ментальных сигналов, но близкие все равно ощущалось где-то глубоко под кожей, вне зависимости от кровных уз.

Именно так он и поступил в канун Рождества, когда наконец-то смог уединиться: спрятался у себя, оставив крохотную щелку. Коннор не ожидал, что подготовка к этому празднику может быть и радостной, и ужасно выматывающей одновременно. Поездка в магазин за последними и незапланированными хотелками, украшение елки и дома, готовка на завтра, множественные попытки незаметно пронести подарок Хэнку в гостиную — все это настолько выжало, что стоило Коннору оказаться в своей комнате, как он прямиком рухнул на кровать. Проверил телефон, оставив все сообщения от Даниэля на «прочитано» (Коннор знать не знал ни о какой толстовке), а затем неожиданно и незаметно для самого себя уснул. Даже не свернулся клубком под одеялом, как обычно делал.

Весь вечер доносящийся из дома шум никак не тревожил его, давая шанс сладко выспаться. Ровно до того момента, как не раздался хлопок входной двери. Звук настолько уникальный, что неважно насколько громким он был — Коннора буквально подбросило на кровати с колотящимся сердцем. Взгляд то и дело натыкался на густую полуночную темноту, разгоняемую только отсветом собственной биолюминесценции, а со стороны гостиной послышался тихий голос. Затем второй, отвечая первому, и Коннор крепко сжал зубы. Мысли сами по себе метнулись к ограблению, затем к заказному убийству, как бы Хэнк не твердил, что никто в своем уме не полезет в дом полицейского. Хэнк, который сейчас глубоко спал и даже не подозревал, что их собираются обчистить в лучшем случае. Вспыхнувшее было ярко-алым сияние собственной кожи тут же инстинктивно потухло, маскируя его в ночной тьме.

Оружие в доме было, это Коннор знал точно, но сейчас оно было совершенно до лампочки — стрелять он не умел, да и не знал, где оно было. Выйти разбудить Хэнка значило потерять драгоценное время, или даже привлечь к себе внимание. Решительно поднявшись с кровати, Коннор выбрал третий, единственно подходящий вариант. Каждый крадущийся шаг к двери отдавался горячим всплеском под самой грудью, во втором сердце, которое начало вовсю использовать полученный адреналин. Собственная кожа начала казаться маленькой, а челюсть свело с ощущением зуда глубоко над деснами, окружающий мир стал в разы светлее и четче, обретая желтоватый оттенок.

— Да тише ты, разбудишь!

— Я не могу!.. Щекотно!..

Коннор вмиг застыл в шоке, разглядывая две темные фигуры в комнате и узнавая наконец-то тихие голоса. А затем нахмурился и резко ударил ладонью по выключателю заливая гостиную ярким светом.

— Блядь! — громко зашипел Хэнк, закрывая глаза рукой, пока Коул жмурился, громко шепча «ай, ай, ай». — Какого черта?!

Хэнк, который должен был спать, и Коул, который еще вчера извинялся за то, что не сможет приехать на Рождество.

— Кажется, это мне стоит спрашивать, — не скрывая своего недовольства Коннор смерил взглядом сначала одного, затем второго. Его зрачки практически моментально перестроились под смену освещения, а вот двоим людям было откровенно неприятно: Хэнк не спешил убирать руку, а Коул хоть и открыл слезящиеся глаза, но все болезненно моргал и щурился. — Я слушаю.

— Черт, Коннор… Мы хотели сделать тебе сюрприз? — Коул поморщился и глянул на Хэнка, который только не глядя махнул рукой.

— Да какой в жопу уже сюрприз. Выдавай.

В этот момент Коннор решил, что все же не любит сюрпризы, с какими бы намерениями их не делали и молча упер взгляд в Коула. Моргнул медленно, прекрасно зная как люди этого не любят: ему было любопытно, что такое тот должен был «выдать», но раздражение и, честно говоря, испуг, не давали ему успокоиться и спросить нормально. Коул поморщился, отведя тут же взгляд, вздохнул. А затем решительно подошел и распахнул куртку, передавая Коннору из рук в руки что-то увесистое, горячее, и волосатое. Это что-то проснулось от резкого движения, замолотило куцыми лапами и запищало громко, протестуя. Неловко схватив рыже-белый комок, Коннор вначале уставился на Коула, боясь посмотреть вниз — чувствуя как колотиться у груди маленькое сердечко, тычется в шею холодный нос, и как крепко пахнет молоком.

— Щ-щенок? — Коннор выдохнул, запнувшись, а затем глянул вниз, подтверждая свою догадку. Маленький, но крупный бутуз. Теплый. Живой.

— Щенок, — подтвердил брат, и оглянулся на Хэнка, который лишь усмехнулся делая не особо понятный жест рукой. — Твой щенок.

Голова закружилась. Остатки испуга и злости смело единым махом и в груди поселился огромный горячий шар: иначе Коннор и не мог описать то, что чувствовал в этот момент. Все происходящее в момент показалось каким-то диким, невозможным сном. Но Хэнк и Коул выглядели слишком реально, пол холодил босые ноги, а щенок — оттягивал руки и сопел, все еще немного возмущенный таким обращением. Сделав глубокий вдох, Коннор посмотрел на настенные часы — час двенадцать ночи — и медленно выдохнул, щипая себя за запястье. Ни сон, ни видение, а невозможная реальность, где ему подарили щенка.

Шар из эмоций надавил больно на ребра и лопнул, растекаясь по телу теплом. Часть этого тепла моментально хлынула к глазам и потекла из них невольными слезами.

— Спасибо… Большое спасибо…

— Просто следи за ним, ладно? — Хэнк ответил неловко на благодарность и опустил крепкую руку на плечо Коннора, не давая Коулу вставить и слова. — Это вроде как традиция уже… Так что, с Рождеством, Коннор.

— Да, с Рождеством, брат. Ты ведь приготовил мне подарок, верно? Я очень люблю подарки.

— Коул, имей совесть… Пошли спать, завтра все будет.

Коннор уже не слушал как они переругивались дальше: все его внимание приковал щенок, сладко уснувший прямо в его руках.

  
  


**4 ЯНВАРЯ 2032**

— Сумо, стой! Сумо!

Свежий, еще никем не тронутый снег громко хрустел под подошвами, заставляя невольно задуматься, что где-то там, под белым пушистым слоем, прячется корка льда и риск отбить себе весь зад. Но, как не раз уже случалось за прошлую неделю, щенку было наплевать на терзания хозяина, и он, выдернув поводок из ладони, изо всех сил бежал поперек парка к зябким фигурам у ларька с горячими напитками. Фигурам, которые мысленно подначивали Коннора и одновременно громко умилялись.

— А кто это у нас такой? — воскликнула Норт, опускаясь на корточки, стоило Сумо добежать до нее. Полы черного пальто легли в снег, но ее это совершенно не смутило, как и попытка Сумо забраться к ней на колени мокрыми лапами. — Кто такой милый? Ты милый!

— Коннор, осторожно, кто-то хочет украсть твою собаку! — Джош шутливо крикнул, а затем, дождавшись когда тот преодолеет последние десять метров, приветственно шлепнул его по плечу. — Здорово, давно не виделись.

— Собака, не могу поверить, тебе подарили собаку, — не дав даже отдышаться, Маркус в своей привычной манере сгреб Коннора в объятья, сжал крепко и тут же отпустил.

— И вам привет, — Коннор кашлянул, затем глянул на Норт, убеждаясь, что подруга настолько пропала, что нет смысла ждать приветствия и от нее. — А где Саймон и Даниэль? Они обещали познакомить с сестрой.

— Она заболела, так что они сегодня с ней.

— А тебе стоит чаще проверять телефон, — Джош выразительно глянул и похлопал себя по карманам, доставая кошелек. — Что ты хочешь? Я угощаю сегодня.

Бросив взгляд на вывеску-меню (и совершенно игнорируя замечание), Коннор максимально быстро прочел названия напитков и кивнул на самый низ:

— Горячий шоколад. Большой.

— Понял, — улыбнувшись, Джош постучал по небольшому окошку, а Маркус толкнул Коннора легко плечом, привлекая внимание.

— Как ты? Мы с самой башни с тобой не виделись.

— В порядке. Как видишь, — Коннор махнул руками в сторону Норт, и тут же спрятал руки в карманы, осознавая, что наверное стоило надеть перчатки, — скучать не приходится.

— Эй! Ты должен плакать о том, как без нас плохо и вообще! — вскинув голову, Норт наконец-то присоединилась к разговору, продолжая начесывать Сумо под ушами.

— Я оставляю за собой право скучать исключительно по Джошу и Саймону.

— Коннор! — Под громкий смешок Норт, Маркус притворно схватился за верх живота, накрывая ладонью второе сердце, мигнув на момент алым на висках. — Я думал я твой лучший друг!

— Прости, дорогой, но я променял тебя на Сумо, — изобразив улыбку, которую часто видел на женщинах-вамп в фильмах Хэнка, Коннор кивнул на щенка.

— И угадай, кого променял он, — Норт рассмеялась, светясь задорным салатовым на висках, и поднялась на ноги попутно сгребая Сумо на руки.

— Каким бы интересным не был ваш любовный многоугольник, — мягко вклинился Джош, держа в руках два парующих бумажных стакана, — но тут все готово. Норт, я твой держу.

Уже готовая было что-то добавить, Норт закрыла рот и улыбнулась. Коннор поспешил взять свой шоколад, подмечая, как крепко — даже по его меркам — пахнет чей-то глинтвейн. Глянув на белое, явно дорогое и дизайнерское, пальто Маркуса, он схватил крышку, накрыл ею стаканчик от греха подальше, и поспешил сменить тему:

— Как вы вообще? Мы как-то ни разу не говорили о семьях и будущем.

— Прямиком к самому серьезному, узнаю Коннора, — Маркус улыбнулся и почему-то встал рядом с ним, даже не подумав обезопасить себя крышкой. — Карл восхитительный человек и учитель. Мне очень нравится рисовать вместе с ним...

— Только давай сегодня без лекции о том, как искусство может повлиять на наше положение в обществе, — перехватив уже поплывшего от всей ласки Сумо на одно плечо, Норт взяла свой стакан у Джоша. Маркус тут же рассмеялся и жестом показал, что не будет, на что облегченно вздохнул даже Джош. Удовлетворенная его ответом, Норт развернулась и пошла впереди всех, не глядя, просто гуляя по парку, в который только-только начали приходить люди.

— Я вот решилась рассказать Розе, что хочу вырезать все гланды и податься в армию. Думала вою будет, у нас же ведь пансионат благородных распускателей феромонов…

— Как ты сейчас всех HR и WR красиво назвала.

Норт шикнула на Джоша с улыбкой и продолжила:

— И поверьте что? Все обошлось лучше, чем я ожидала!

— Она поддержала тебя? — Коннор сделал единственный логичный вывод. — Даже с операцией?

— Ну насчет этого не очень… — биолюминесценция Норт мигнула неприятно оранжевым и Маркус, ускорив шаг, поравнялся с ней, едва касаясь плечами. Вздохнув, Норт заметно расслабилась от такого, казалось бы, малейшего выражения поддержки. — Она волнуется, что у врачей очень мало опыта сейчас, что мне феромоны никак не мешают — можно и подождать пару лет. В общем все, что я и ожидала услышать.

— Я думаю, что она примет это в итоге. По твоим словам — Роза хорошая и понимающая женщина, — Джош заметил, грея на ходу руки о свой кофе. — Даже если нет — у тебя всегда есть мы.

— Так, хватит обо мне. Вот Даниэль по-секрету рассказал, что хочет быть нянькой, Саймон еще не определился, а вы двое?

Коннор улыбнулся, представляя шумного и упрямого Даниэля в роли воспитателя, которая право больше бы подошла Саймону. Затем он переглянулся с Джошем и выразительно сделал большой глоток из своего стакана.

— Ну, судя по всему Коннор не изменил свой выбор, — закатив глаза заговорил Джош, — а я пытаюсь решить между учителем истории и учителем философии. Моих родителей это буквально сводит с ума.

— Они у тебя юристы, верно? — уточнил Маркус и Джош согласно кивнул. — Вот это неловкая ситуация.

— Не то слово, но душа к юриспруденции у меня не лежит совершенно. Вы слышали кстати что-то о Кэре? Она словно в воду канула.

— Может ей тоже собаку подарили, и отрывается теперь по-полной, — Норт хмыкнула, немного замедляя шаг, чтобы они все поравнялись. — Вообще можно у Лютера спросить, они очень… Дружили в башне.

— А где он кстати?

— В общежитии у доков, — ответил вместо Норт Маркус. Затем, поигрывая пустым стаканом в руке, неуверенно добавил:

— Там вроде неплохо.

Коннор с сомнением хмыкнул. Никто из них лично не был в общежитиях где жили НЧГ без семьи (за исключением HR и WR, которых, в силу их особенностей, поселяли в домах семейного типа с воспитателем), но в сети часто мелькали фотографии и видео. Камски очень прилично вложился, превращая целые заброшенные кварталы в приемлемое жилое пространство. Вложился, и теперь зарабатывал обратно: ребята в них все еще получали финансовую поддержку каждый месяц, но очевидно приличная часть уходила на оплату аренды и коммуналки. И все же, это была хоть какая-то крыша над головой, а не голый старт без какой-либо помощи. Но говорить, как Маркус, «там неплохо», Коннор определенно бы не стал.

— Ты знаешь, где точно? — продолжил расспрашивать Джош.

— Да, я с ним столкнулся недавно. Ты хочешь навестить?

— Думаю, это будет уместно. Мы общались, хоть и меньше, чем с Кэрой.

— Я тогда с вами, все равно нечего пока делать. А ты, Коннор?

Под взглядом Норт, Коннор передернул плечами и неловко улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, что я сейчас буду активно готовится к экзамену в полицейскую академию. Но я уверен — вы расскажете мне абсолютно все.

— Еще и фото покажем, а Маркус еще и нарисует что-то, — Джош рассмеялся и Маркус вздохнул громко, показывая всем видом свое возмущение.

Покачав головой, Коннор одним глотком допил уже давно остывший шоколад и тихонько хмыкнул. Все же, некоторые вещи в жизни никогда не менялись — и это было хорошо. 

Даже если Сумо предательски уснул на чужом плече.


	9. ГЛАВА 8

_ «…криминальные новости Детройта: несмотря на все старания полиции, Красный Лед продолжает появляться на улицах. Одновременно с этим увеличилось количество пропавших без вести НЧГ, родители которых требуют немедленного принятия мер. Всем носителям рекомендуется не выходить из дома после девяти вечера и держаться людных мест...» _

  
  
  


**20 ИЮЛЯ 2032**

  
  


Захлопнув дверцу машины, Хэнк подозрительно посмотрел на горящие окна собственного дома. Воспользовавшись медленным днем, он спетлял пораньше с работы, а потому было достаточно рано, он определенно никого не ждал, а Коннор собирался заночевать с парнем. Отпраздновать, так сказать, сдачу последних экзаменов и развеяться немного перед официальным выпуском. И наверное ему стоило бы первым делом подумать о своей безопасности, но живя достаточно на этом белом свете… Хэнк хмыкнул и пошел прямиком к двери, которая к тому же оказалась не заперта.

В доме ему представилась настолько идиллическая картина, что он едва не словил флэшбек к самым своим позорным годам: он точно так же когда-то сидел, согнувшись, за кухонным столом с бутылкой самого дешевого паленого виски и лил в себя стакан за стаканом. Правда, в отличие от Коннора, как бы не было хреново, а плакать он себе не позволял. Наверное, чтобы не выглядеть так паршиво: опухшие, темно фиолетовые от трения глаза и нос, всклокоченные волосы, залитая спиртным толстовка, и свечение веснушек неестественно яркое, алое, режущее глаз. Коннор даже не заметил, что в доме появился кто-то ещё, а ведь только вчера распинался о том, насколько острый у него слух. Зато Сумо, хороший мальчик, оторвал массивную слюнявую морду на мгновение от коленей Коннора, махнул хвостом несколько раз, и тут же уложил ее обратно. Защитник. Ленивый, но преданный и ласковый. И, если Хэнк правильно оценил ситуацию, именно это Коннору сейчас и было нужно.

— И как тебе? — решив начать допрос издалека, Хэнк закрыл входную дверь, уже на замок, и уронил ключи в миску для них. Подождал немного, пережидая очевидный испуг Коннора, прежде чем стянуть с себя пальто. 

Облизав губы и пригладив неловко волосы, Коннор вздохнул и поднес чудом нерасплесканный после стакан к губам, прежде чем ответить севшим голосом:

— Отвратительно.

— Интересно. Чего ты тогда пьешь? — разувшись, Хэнк прошел к нему и сел за стол прямо напротив, сбивая поставленные на пол пустые бутылки. Коннор замер, заморгал быстро, словно это могло помочь против в момент навернувшихся слез, и быстро опрокинул янтарное пойло внутрь. Передернуло его хорошенько, да так, что Хэнк сочувственно поморщился, наблюдая как тот пытается подавить рвотный позыв. Удивительно, а ведь должен был привыкнуть уже, раз шла середина четвертой бутылки. Самого Хэнка, в его молодые годы, раньше хватало максимум на две, а дальше все, полный провал.

Хорошо, что сейчас, глядя на знакомую этикетку, Хэнк не испытывал ни капли желания выпить.

— Дай угадаю, это связано с Самсоном?

Коннор сглотнул шумно, поставил стакан на стол и, отведя взгляд, солгал:

— Мы поругались.

— Поругались, — стараясь не звучать взбешенно, Хэнк положил руки на стол, сверля Коннора взглядом, ловя каждое изменение в его свечении, каждую попытку спрятать мокрые глаза. — Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты после ссоры с ним пытался напиться. А ругались вы о-о-очень часто.

В полицейскую академию брали людей самого разного пошива, но что-то каждый раз неприятно сосало под ложечкой, когда дело касалось бойфренда Коннора. То что это был мужик, с яйцами и со всем прочим, Хэнка совершенно не смущало — не с его прошлым судить о чужих предпочтениях, да и вообще вся ситуация с Коннором сильно отличалась от типичного «мой ребенок — гей». Что-то в самом Самсоне заставляло Хэнка его ненавидеть: пылко, но молча, чтобы не расстроить сына, не спугнуть его сверхопекой на вольные хлеба, как случилось с Коулом. Который, в свою очередь, вообще сказал, что Хэнк просто по-родительски ревнует, и нечего судить человека только по рассказах Коннора. И все же, что-то муляло, как залезшие по жаре в жопу трусы, не отпускало.

Частые ссоры. Ночные поездки на такси. Отсутствие подарков, когда Коннор из всех сил бился, чтобы что-то для него сделать. Черт, а было ли у них хоть одно свидание, никак не связанное с академией?

— Он тебя бросил, да?

Боль на бледном лице и опустившиеся в момент плечи были яснее любого словесного ответа.

— Он с-сказал… Что я ему б-больше не нужен… И в-все… Пш! — Коннор попытался изобразить руками взрыв, но его руки так дрожали, что в итоге он обнял себя, давя плач, пока тот не вырывался уродливыми задыхающимися всхлипами. Сумо моментально заскулил и поднялся на задние лапы, лизнул Коннора в щеку, по-своему пытаясь утешить.

Ещё никогда Хэнк не был так близок к тому, чтобы сорваться с места и прострелить кому-то коленные чашечки. Он бы даже сделал это, послушавшись мерзкого голоса в голове, но сейчас Хэнк был нужнее Коннору. Даже если всю жизнь был черствым сухарем и сам понятия не имел, как лечить сердечные раны. Время лечит? Если бы это было так. Хэнк на собственном примере убедился, что время не тупит боль, оно только позволяет не думать о ней. И в итоге, не найдя правильных слов, Хэнк придвинул свой стул и сжал крепко костлявое плечо Коннора. Вздохнул, потирая, как ему казалось успокаивающе. Подождал, давая просто выплакаться.

— Сынок… Это дело определенно требует горячий шоколад. Давай ты сейчас умоешься и наденешь что-то удобное, а я тебе его сделаю? — Хэнк предложил, понизив голос, когда откровенные рыдания превратились в нервное шмыганье. — А потом мы вместе посмотрим что-то. Или… Поговорим, если ты хочешь.

Коннор тут же мотнул головой и выпустил Сумо из рук. Вытер рукой глаза и надрывно вздохнул, словно стараясь загнать в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха.

— Не хочу. Хочу просто… Забыть.

Хэнк отпустил его плечо и поднялся первый, привычно лезя в верхний шкафчик за какао. Он не смотрел на Коннора, давая ему шанс спокойно ускользнуть в ванную, а затем и в свою комнату.

Вернулся он уже к готовым чашкам, большим, горячим и с красивым пиком из взбитых сливок — сегодня Хэнк превзошел сам себя — и десятому сезону старого сериала про криминалистов в Лес Вегасе, который ещё во времена своей молодости не соответствовал действительности, а сейчас так вообще смотрелся отвратительно. Но Хэнку он нравился, Контору тоже, особенно часть когда они оба начинали расковыривать сюжетные дыры или сравнивать технологии из воображаемого в прошлом будущего и реального настоящего.

Помогло ли именно это, или то, что Коннор где-то в середине просмотра забрался с ногами на диван и прижался к боку Хэнка — неизвестно. Но он расслабился. Новой позой тут же воспользовался Сумо, заняв всю остальную часть дивана и даже немного его ноги, и сам Хэнк, как бы невзначай положил руку на плечи. Может на время, но забыл о своей боли. Желая дать ему как можно больше времени, Хэнк взял свой телефон, украдкой глянул на Коннора, убеждаясь что тот поглощен сериалом, и отправил быстрое сообщение, что берет больничный завтра из-за отравления. Но стоило ему положить телефон, как Коннор тихо вздохнул и отчетливо прошептал:

— Спасибо, папа.

Сглотнув щемящее чувство в груди, Хэнк промолчал. Просто прижал его покрепче к себе, привлекая на собственное плечо.

Совсем немножко. Самую капельку сильнее.

  
  
  


**23 ИЮЛЯ 2032**

  
  


Одним из бесспорных плюсов близкого знакомства с собственным начальником Хэнк считал возможность запереться под конец рабочего дня в уютном кабинете, отгородиться от происходящего за стеклянными стенами цирка, и спокойно выпить кофе с капелькой дорогого бренди. Не то, чтобы бы Хэнку в последнее время хотелось пить что-то крепче пива, но традиция была так же стара, как и они сами, и нарушать ее без особой причины не хотел ни он, ни Джеффри. Да и расслабляющий эффект помогал часто разобрать тяжёлые вопросы без мордобоя, останавливая только на крике и хлопке дверью. Тот факт, что Джеффри уже просто пять минут смаковал свой кофе, откинувшись в кресле с закрытыми глазами, недвусмысленно намекал именно на один из таких разговоров.

— Ну? — спросил Хэнк из своего кресла, широко расставив ноги, да так и покачиваясь лениво из стороны в сторону. — Вываливай, что ты снова на меня повесил.

— С чего ты решил, что я просто не хочу провести с тобой время? — лучший друг даже не пошевелился и Хэнк закатил глаза, поднимая свою чашку повыше. Вообще было удобно иметь в кабинете собственную кофеварку, да ещё и с нормальным кофе. Жаль только, что Хэнку ранг капитана ну уж никак душу не грел.

— Ты достал самое дорогое из бара, так что давай, колись Джеффри.

Джеффри хмыкнул и выпрямился, открывая глаза. Смерив Хэнка взглядом, он подтянул к себе костер с логотипом Детройт Гирз и поставил чашку ровно в его центр, тяня время, как кота за яйца.

— Ну, начнем с того, что я вычислил где тот парень — Самсон? — будет работать, но ты должен пообещать мне, что не сделаешь ничего, что сделает твою новеллу выговоров еще больше, понял? — глянув на Хэнка, Джеффри дождался, когда тот кивнет, недовольно поджав губы. — Хорошо. Вообще, я должен быть очень против происходящего, но если ты пришлешь мне свой план на личную почту…

— Ты будешь не против поучаствовать?

— Гм. Кто-то же должен присматривать за твоей задницей?

— Ты просто хочешь сам подгадить этому пиздюку, я знаю насколько тебе понравилось общаться с Коннором, — Хэнк самодовольно усмехнулся и перестал качаться.

— А вот второй вопрос на повестке дня касается именно Коннора. Ты знаешь, в какое отделение его хотят взять?

Замерев, Хэнк внимательно присмотрелся к лучшему другу, ища подвох в его словах, но не найдя ничего, покачал головой.

— «НьюЛайф» спелось с отделом кадров и топят за то, чтобы он попал к нам.

— Что? К нам? А как же… Непотизм? Или еще какая херня? Да я же не смогу работать, видя его под боком!

— А вот он с тобой — сможет. По словам «НьюЛайф», конечно, — Джеффри взял оставленную Хэнком чашку и долил туда кофе. Подумал, и снова открыл нижнюю дверцу стола, доставая бутылку с жидким золотом. — Даже лучше, чем половина наших ветеранов. Они назвали это «улучшенной групповой динамикой» и почему-то уверены, что ты, как член семьи, входишь в эту группу избранных.

— Бред какой-то, Джеффри, — Хэнк взмахнул рукой, словно это могло отмахнуть реальность, как назойливую муху. — Даже если это правда…

«Я не хочу вживую видеть, как мой ребенок подставляет себя опасности» осталось тяжело лежать в груди, нетронутое даже ублюдочным внутренним голосом.

— Думаешь, кого-то это волнует, Хэнк? Им нужна еще одна звезда в перевертышах, навроде этого Манфреда, и твой сын — идеальный кандидат на это место.

Хэнк потер устало лицо. В словах Джеффри был резон, «НьюЛайф» очень потеряли в репутации из-за своей истории с Красным Льдом и теперь изо всех сил старались восстановить свое лицо перед публикой. Показать, что их подопечных не надо бояться, сделать из них кумиров — и кто, как не сын самого Лейтенанта Андерсона, под его же крылом, лучше подходит на эту роль? Только вот зря они это, не знают они Коннора, совершенно не знают.

— Ты не можешь им сказать, что это невозможно? Придумать что-то?

— Я сделал все что мог, Хэнк. Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к твоим сыновьям. Я попросил немного времени, но мне уже угрожают жалобой к большим шишкам с обвинением в расизме.

Посмотрев на Джеффри, Хэнк фыркнул, давя смешок: его и в расизме, куда катится мир. Но если друг сейчас говорил правду, а тот всегда отличался честностью, то дело действительно дрянь.

— Значит, у меня нет другого выбора? Просто взять и смириться?

Джеффри толкнул чашку к нему навстречу и хмыкнул:

— У  _ нас _ нет другого выбора, Хэнк. Так что закрой рот и пей свой кофе.

  
  
  


**1 АВГУСТА 2032**

  
  


Самый. Худший. День.

Вжав голову в плечи, словно это могло спасти звенящие уши от очередного выстрела, Коннор тихо выругался про себя, ища возможные выходы из ситуации. Боль в голове и тягучий звон в ушах перекрывало только ужасное жжение в руке — выброс быстро твердеющего на воздухе хитина надежно закрыл пулевое ранение в руке, останавливая кровь, но каждое, даже малейшее движение, вызывало новую волну агонии. Но он не мог уделить ей внимание, так же как не мог бросить пистолет, сжимая его в дрожащих руках и мысленно считая каждую пулю.

Одна — в руку. Вторая едва не угодила в Уилсона. Третья и четвертая — в стеллаж с газировкой, за которым Коннор сейчас и прятался, едва слышно дыша через плотно сжатые зубы.

Левая штанина уже полностью промокла от разлитой по полу колы, сладкие капли неприятно засыхали на щеке, но ему нужно было ждать, нужно было вести себя тихо…

На самом деле, этот день начался для него отлично, если не считать легкой паники от того, что это был его самый первый выход на работу. Даже недавний разрыв отношений не мог испортить того предвкушения, что Коннор испытал, увидев себя утром в форме. Специальной форме для копов-перевертышей: тонкой и легкой, но со специальным уплотнением на груди — невидимая глазу защита, — от пули не спасет, но и не даст вырубить одним ударом по второму сердцу. Внешне она тоже порядком отличалась от обычной униформы, следуя закону о выделении перевертышей на рабочих местах. И даже если все светоотражающие элементы могли легко выдать его ненавистникам «оборотней», Коннор все равно влюбился в форму с первого восхищенного взгляда. Потому что это была его рабочая одежда, его значок на поясе, утверждение его места в полицейском участке.

Места, которого он добился сам, чтобы не считали некоторые люди в участке.

В любом случае, приподнятое настроение пережило и нервную поездку с Хэнком в машине, и знакомство с другими служащими первой смены. Оно даже окрепло, когда он познакомился с другими ребятами-носителями. Не полицейскими — уборщиком и девочками-секретарями, — но чувство, что он не первый, и не совсем один в участке добавило уверенности. Что все будет хорошо. Что он потянет и не заставит никого жалеть о его принятии на работу. И все действительно шло к как по маслу: его партнер на ближайшие три месяца, Майк Уилсон, оказался прекрасным человеком, спокойным и располагающим расслабиться, а зона для патруля — одной из самых спокойных в их юрисдикции. С благословения Хэнка, нет, Лейтенанта Андерсона, которое выражалось в крепком хлопке между лопаток, Коннор едва ли не на крыльях вылетел работать.

А затем Уилсону захотелось купить воды и они остановились у небольшого продуктового магазинчика.

Стоило Коннору переступить порог, как по ушам оглушительно хлопнул выстрел, а рефлексы взяли вверх над замершим в испуге и боли сознанием — в считанные секунды он дернулся в сторону, силой утягивая напарника с собой под гром второго выстрела. Он рухнул на пол, выдохнул, отрешенно подмечая синюю кровь, густыми брызгами заляпавшую косяк и стену, паутину трещин в стеклянной двери там, где только что была голова Уилсона. А затем пришла боль, вырвав из груди короткий вскрик: нестерпимое жжение от плеча до запястья, словно в руку всадили раскаленный гвоздь и шатали, шатали, шатали.

— Коннор?! — лицо напарника сквозь слезы казалось мутным пятном, а слова с трудом пробивались сквозь шок. Фильмы определенно врали, показывая как главные герои бодро бегали и даже сражались с десятком стальных ос внутри себя. — Черт побери, Коннор…

Боль, казалось, достигла своего пика, когда Уилсон с силой надавил на рану, а затем Коннора словно всего окатило холодной водой — сработал защитный механизм, закрывая кровотечение неровной хитиновой пробкой. А затем под крик «Сраные копы!» и ещё два хлопка их действительно окатило водой, сладкой и шипучей, обдавая брызгами и заливая пол.

— Иди, — с трудом процедил Коннор, смаргивая пелену с глаз, и на миг сжал трясущиеся руки напарника, измазанные в синей крови, с застывшими прямо на коже белыми кусочками хитина. — Нам нужна подмога, срочно.

Он сначала испугался, что Уилсон сдурит, заупрямится — слишком сильно тот сжал челюсть, и было во взгляде что-то дикое — но благоразумие и опыт взяли вверх. Тот кивнул и едва ли не ползком рванул к двери, пока Коннор принял сидячее положение и осторожно выглянул из-за стеллажа, дрожащими пальцами доставая пистолет из кобуры.

Перед глазами встала далеко не самая приятная картина. Стрелок — мужчина средних лет, избыточный вес, видимые следы употребления Красного Льда, руки исцарапаны и кровят. Раны нанесены заложницей, молодой девушкой в одежде кассира. Бедной явно досталось, мокрое от слез лицо наполовину заплыло от удара, а из разбитой губы все еще сочилась кровь, и это не считая пистолета у виска. Касса открыта, явно ему с напарником повезло зайти прямо в самый разгар грабежа. Присмотревшись, Коннор едва не вздохнул с облегчением: оружием была старая шестизарядная беретта, четыре из которых ушли в молоко. Или почти, как напомнила о себе пульсирующая боль в руке.

Звякнул колокольчик на входе, а следом за ним послышался ещё один выстрел, вгрызаясь в уши, разнося стеклянную дверь в мелкое крошево. Коннор резко обернулся, но волноваться было не о чем: Уилсон удачно вышел и теперь бежал к патрульной машине, слишком далеко чтобы человек под кайфом смог попасть в него.

Пять пуль в молоко, одна все еще в стволе. И все еще у головы заложницы. День определенно достиг пика своей хреновости.

— Как тебя зовут? — Коннор крикнул, затем закашлялся, не ожидая того, насколько сильно пересохло в горле.

— Хуя тебе знать надо?!

— Меня зовут Коннор!

— Да нахер иди, ублюдок! Еще я с копами не разговаривал!

Субъект явно был очень не в себе и по-хорошему на контакт не шел. Лихорадочно думая, Коннор осмотрелся, ища хоть какой-то подсказки в безразличных товарах на шатких полках. И изо всех сил тянул время.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не выход? Ты все еще можешь остановиться!

— Остановиться?! Да что ты знаешь?!! — стрелок рявкнул, и Коннор пожалел уши заложницы. — Вы, свиньи, катаетесь как сыр в масле, пока чертовы оборотни забирают у людей работу! А простые люди страдают! Думаешь мне легко?! Думаешь, я хочу это делать?!

Коннор с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Вместо этого он покрепче перехватил пистолет пылающей рукой, и потянулся второй к упавшей на пол литровой бутылке пепси. Конечно, резкий прилив НЧГ хорошо тряхнул рынок труда, но хорошего специалиста не заменят абсолютным нулем без опыта работы — и это при условии, что перевертыш пошел работать, вместо того чтобы продолжить обучение в университете. Но, увы, некоторым людям нужна лишь отговорка, понюшка наркотика и заряженный пистолет, чтобы жестикулировать им в воздухе.

— Чего замолчал? А такой болтливый был! Что, сука, съел?!

— Если бы… — пробормотал он, и, сжав пальцы вокруг горлышка, подобрался, и из-зо всех сил швырнул ее от себя. Врезавшись в соседнюю полку с чипсами, она взорвалась фонтаном, но сделала свое дело: от удара повсюду разлетелись шуршащие пачки, сам стеллаж наклонился и рухнул, создавая неимоверное количество шума. 

Хлопок, мат, женский вскрик.

Шесть пуль. А говорят, что от напитков без сахара нет никакой пользы, один вред.

Снова схватившись за пистолет обеими руками, Коннор перекатился сначала на колени, чувствуя как резкое движение снова отозвалось болью в руке, а затем и на ноги, стараясь изо всех сил держать оружие ровно.

— Руки вверх, ты арестован! — Коннор рявкнул, глядя прямо в зелёные глаза преступника, блестящие и красные от наркотика. Мгновение в них ничего не отражалось кроме тупой пустоты, а в следующее — сменилось животной яростью.

— Ах ты сука! Сраный оборотень! — взвизгнул мужчина, брызжа слюной, узнавая генетику Коннора с одного взгляда. Не раздумывая он направил на него пистолет и нажал на курок. И еще, и еще, да только единственное, что у него выходило — сухие щелчки пустой обоймы. — Ты думаешь, я тебе это все спущу после всего?!

Не зная, что ему собирались спускать и за что, Коннор едва увернулся от брошенного в него оружия, чувствуя как от адреналина зазвенели кости, напряглись мышцы желая вырваться из своей маленькой человеческой формы, и лишь чудом не словил массивный кулак в лицо секундой позже. Злоба, питаемая наркотиком, превратила преступника в настоящую машину для убийства: быструю, сильную, бездумную, а главное не чувствующую боли, как Коннор понял, выстрелив ему в бедро почти в упор.

Он шарахнулся назад, едва не подскальзываясь на липком полу, мужчина тут же рванул следом ревя взбешенным медведем — и рухнул на колени, как подкошенный, когда раненая нога буквально сложилась под ним. Не думая, Коннор перехватил пистолет за дуло, от всей души врезал им по бледному и потному лицу. Звонкий шлепок, мгновение, когда кроме стука крови в ушах было слышно только плач отброшенной в угол заложницы, и мужчина рухнул без сознания в лужу газировки.

Втянув прерывисто воздух, дрожа всем телом, Коннор едва не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи, буквально, когда за его спиной входная дверь с грохотом врезалась в стену. Он едва расслышал собственное имя, а следом его плечи сжало стальной хваткой и все загородил собой Хэнк. Так и не было понятно, скульнул Коннор от боли, или от осознания, что сейчас придется объяснять отцу и старшему по званию в одном лице, какого хрена он тут учудил.

Зато его крепко обняли, так что хоть один плюс в этом дерьмовом дне все же был.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не самая моя лучшая глава, но... Это официально конец второй части и в следующей главе появится Рик.


	10. ГЛАВА 9

_«...а теперь о погоде: синоптики предупреждают о необычайно высоком уровне осадков на фоне резкого повышения температуры. Такая аномальная погода, по их словам, может продержаться до середины апреля, а возможно и до самого мая. Врачи рекомендуют...»_

**16 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2037**

Первым, что увидел Коннор, вернувшись с патруля, был разноцветный баннер, висевший поперек коридора между кухней и кабинетом капитана. Настолько яркий и по-детски сделанный на скорую руку, что потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он наконец-то смог прочесть разнокалиберные буквы, складывая их в предложение:

«С ПОВЫШЕНИЕМ, ДЕТЕКТИВ!»

Нахмурившись, Коннор попытался вспомнить, кто еще кроме него недавно сдавал экзамен на повышение. На его памяти таких офицеров не было, а стоило ментально связаться с Пэтти, хорошенькой девушкой-носителем на ресепшене, как Уилсон вежливо кашлянул и хлопнул его легко по плечу, обрывая контакт на корню.

— Кон, ты чего в дверях застыл?

Вздрогнув, Коннор обернулся на него через плечо, но вместо вертящегося на языке вопроса просто кивнул и подвинулся, освобождая проход. Показать собственное невежество о чужом повышении показалось в момент чем-то ужасно неловким: уж лучше было потерпеть и узнать самому. Единственное, он очень надеялся, что обращение относилось не к Гэвину, иначе нормальной жизни ему в участке не видать.

Но, к его же удивлению, Уилсон сделал только один шаг вперед, и тут же громко хмыкнул. Глянул на Коннора, вопросительно подняв брови, и кивнул на баннер.

— Знаешь что-то об этом?

— Нет, — тот коротко ответил, смутившись. Неужели, можно было вот так просто спросить и не мучаться?

— И я нет. Странно, — судя по всему можно, да еще как. Еще разок глянув на баннер и тут же на Коннора, Уилсон с улыбкой кивнул ему. Протянув руку, он ободряюще хлопнул Коннора по локтю и уверенно пошел вперед. — Пойдем проверим!

Коннор же с места не сдвинулся, потирая на автомате руку. Больно от легких похлопываний и касаний напарника не было, да и тот, попривыкнув, делал это довольно часто, взяв привычку у Лейтенанта. Но все равно всякий раз хотелось пригладить себя, стряхнуть ощущение чужого касания, чего с тем же Хэнком никогда не происходило.

— Я не уверен, что…

— Давай, давай, — Уилсон только добродушно отмахнулся от его мешканья. — Разве тебе самому не интересно?

Вздохнув громко, так чтобы человек перед ним понял намек, Коннор пошел следом, ощутимо прихрамывая на левую ногу. Интересно было, как никогда, но и хотелось просто где-то упасть и дать себе отдохнуть: какой бы быстрой не была регенерация у НЧГ, а пулевое ранение оставалось пулевым ранением. Разорванные мышцы и сухожилия срастались вместе за две недели, но полное восстановление могло спокойно затянуться на несколько месяцев. Тяжелых, неприятных месяцев, когда даже после разрешения вернуться на работу, приходилось три раза в неделю приезжать в центр физической реабилитации и до зубного скрипа сдерживать себя от необдуманных слов, когда физиотерапевт в очередной раз начинала вслух восхищаться «синекровками». И, каким бы хорошим специалистом не была Елена, а из двух видов расизма, «фанатеющий» куда сильнее выводил Коннора из себя. Это он осознал еще давно, годы назад, когда его с первого же патруля направили на больничный, а затем и к ней. Увы, как оказалось, с удачей Коннора, ему приходилось еще часто чувствовать себя диковинной зверушкой, пока сильные руки скручивали его через боль и слезы в разные кренделя. И придется терпеть еще, если он «не перестанет притягивать к своей жопе абсолютно все неприятности», как любил выражаться Хэнк.

Глянув на ходу налево, Коннор с неким удивлением заметил, что за столами никого не было. Даже офицера Коллинза, который в последние дни едва ли не ночевал на рабочем месте, столько ему нужно было принять и оформить мелких отчётов. Зато вот на столе Лейтенанта красовалась открытая, но не початая коробка пончиков: странное явление, ведь такое количество сладких калорий тот позволял себе редко (с опеки Коннора, конечно же), но и практически сразу всегда съедал все шесть штук в одиночку, отгоняя остальных воинственной демонстрацией среднего пальца.

— Офицер Уилсон?.. — он неуверенно начал, заворачивая за напарником на кухню, не зная, стоит ли всерьез опасаться чего-то.

Но стоило переступить невидимый порог, как под радостный рев небольшой толпы на него со всех сторон посыпалось разноцветное конфетти. Разные «С повышением!», «Так держать!», «Вали его!», «Ву-у-уху!» — громко ударили по ушам, вводя в глубокий ступор. Оступившись, Коннор едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги, и фыркнул громко, стряхивая рывком головы налипшую на волосы и лицо бумагу с фольгой. Провел ладонями по глазам, освобождая ресницы от остатков, и только тогда достаточно проморгался, чтобы рассмотреть радующихся на кухне людей: пятерых офицеров, четырех перевертышей, двое из которых должны были быть сейчас дома, и даже Капитана, что прятался в углу с чашкой.

— Я… С-спасибо?

Сериалы ознакомили Коннора с «сюрприз-вечеринками», но ни один не подготовил его к тому, что все это будет настолько неловко.

— Больше радости в голосе! — подскочившая Тина надела ему на шею бумажное боа, почему-то кислотно-зеленого цвета, и лучезарно улыбнулась. Приняв ответную нервную полуулыбку за одобрение, она обняла Коннора и в привычной агрессивной манере потерла ладонью между лопаток. — И меньше жёлтого, фонарик. Смотри, мы все тут для тебя!

— Я тут только ради торта! — громко вставил стоящий где-то позади детектив Рид, которого Коннор поначалу даже не заметил.

— Не обращай внимания, Гэвин просто гоблин.

Отпустив плечи Коннора и подхватив его уже под руку, Тина подтащила его поближе к остальным. Принимая поздравления все с тем же чувством неловкости и жгучего желания где-то спрятаться, он в итоге нашел взглядом Хэнка и едва слышно выдохнул в облегчении, когда тот решительно направился к нему.

— Детектив Андерсон, — в голосе Хэнка проскользнула гордость, которой не совсем пристало быть в тоне у старшего по званию. Его ладонь, легшая на плечо, грела даже сквозь толстую зимнюю униформу. — Хоть мы все только узнали результат экзамена — прими мои поздравления, ты заслужил этот значок.

— Спасибо, — куда более увереннее, а главное искренне ответил Коннор, временно опуская тот факт, что Капитан проговорился им раньше официального электронного письма.

— А теперь все же предлагаю нарезать торт, а то я слышал, что у Джеффри есть для тебя маленькая речь, — отпустив его, Хэнк усмехнулся и глянул на того, словно бросая ему вызов.

— Я могу сказать ее и так, Лейтенант, не стоит втягивать меня в свою сахарную зависимость, — легко приняв подначку, Капитан поднял свою чашку и посмотрел прямо на Коннора. Почему-то, этот жест только успокоил его, хотя в первые месяцы работы любая встреча в участке заканчивалась едва ли не паникой.

— Андерсон. Стоит подумать, а пять лет назад ты вступил в наши ряды, и был впервые посвящен в полицейские. И все эти пять лет ты трудился во благо Детройта, несмотря на его привычку посвящать тебя пулями каждые полгода. Ты не сдался, и не бросил это дело, даже когда люди, которых ты защищал, бросали в тебя камни. Ты показал себя настоящим героем и частью нашей смены.

Чувствуя как тепло заливает грудь и поднимается оттуда к щекам, Коннор кивнул. Остальные тоже затихли, слушая неожиданно серьезные слова — даже Тина замерла с испачканным в шоколаде ножом наперевес.

— С новым началом, детектив, — словно ставя точку, Капитан отпил из чашки, пока остальные подхватили поздравление, кто тоже поднимая чашки, кто просто кулаки. А затем, подумав, добавил:

— И перестань так часто ловить пули, иначе твой лейтенант проест мне плешь.

Глянув на фыркнувшего возмущенно Хэнка, Коннор широко улыбнулся и кивнул.

**25 МАРТА 2037**

Статная фигура, словно прямиком с обложки модного журнала, аккуратно уложенные черные как смоль волосы, и светлые глаза под такими же темными ресницами. Все это дополнялось униформой с иголочки, без единой несанкционированной складки, сверхсерьезным выражением лица, и невыносимо чистым столом, гладь которого нарушала лишь ухоженная фиалка и табличка с конфузящей всех надписью «дет. Девять».

И, совершенно для справки, Коннор не подглядывал за новеньким детективом. Он просто ждал, пока на кухне закипит чайник — кто-то снова выдернул кулер из розетки, оставив его без быстрого доступа к горячей воде.

Капитан представил Ричарда, а именно так звали перевертыша, чей стол по невинному совпадению оказался на линии взгляда Коннора, только пять дней назад, но тот уже успел наделать достаточно шума. И дело было не только во внушительной внешности, которую Хэнк охарактеризовал как «сраный бульдозер», но и в том, что и характером Ричард умудрялся соответствовать. Начиная с того, что на вопросы про странный выбор фамилии (за отсутствием таковой от родителей), отвечал только тяжелым взглядом, от которого вопрошающий сам стремился сбежать побыстрее, и заканчивая тем, что едва не сломал Гэвину руку за попытку потрогать цветок на столе. А ведь казался-то с первого взгляда таким тихим и вежливым. Хотя инцидент с Ридом был вполне себе ожидаемым: не для обычных людей, но все перевёртыши в участке определенно догадывались, что что-то такое рано или поздно случится. Детектив изначально не питал особой любви ко всем, кто хоть немного отличался от него, а Коннор ему одним своим существованием оттоптал все любимые мозоли и плюнул в завтрак. Как кость поперек горла, каждый его успех, каждая похвала — и просто потому, что его взяли работать в один участок с отцом. 

И казалось бы, причем тут Ричард? А при том, что он являлся «космическим близнецом» Коннора, да ещё и Праймом, неуловимо-редким носителем гена RK900. Стоило новенькому засветиться в участке, как все едва ли не с ума посходили, вертя головой от него к Коннору и обратно, а Хэнк так вообще подавился кофе. Для самого же Коннора… Это было чертовски странно. Они были похожи внешне, очень, но в то же время так же сильно отличались друг от друга: не только телом, как Прайм от обычной особи, но и цветом глаз, волос, родинками, даже черты лица были немного иными, если знать куда смотреть. Но не все знали, и уж точно не все хотели, и следующие пять дней были наполнены постоянной путаницей одного с другим. Что, честно, начинало уже раздражать. С самим же Ричардом Коннор перекинулся от силы несколькими вежливыми фразами, разминаясь постоянно в коридорах, спеша по очередному делу. Но это не мешало Коннору чувствовать Ричарда. Каждый день, каждый раз когда они оба находились в участке, он ощущал затылком тихий гул — новое присутствие в общей ментальной сети, не сглаженное временем и привычкой, сияло ярким маяком, тянуло на себя внимание не хуже реального физического касания. Оставалось надеяться, что выйдет быстрее привыкнуть, а заодно и пожалеть Ричарда, который явно сейчас утопал в знакомствах со всеми. Что правда не мешало ему иногда наблюдать за Коннором, провожать его хмурым взглядом, от которого каждый раз по спине бежали мурашки.

Неожиданно Ричард уперся ладонями в стол и откатился немного на стуле. Испугавшись, Коннор быстро отступил шаг назад и уставился на все еще закипающий чайник. С полированного металла в ответ уставились собственные круглые глаза и нервное желтое мерцание — его словно поймали на горячем за чем-то неприличным. Выдохнув, Коннор успокоил себя, что ничего постыдного он не делал, и попытался насильно вернуть свечение в спокойный голубой. Не вышло: предмет его случайных разглядываний широким шагом вошел на кухню, и с громким стуком поставил свою чашку рядом, спугивая мысли о спокойствии, как стаю диких голубей. Так близко к нему Ричард ещё никогда не становился, и Коннор буквально мог почувствовать исходящий от его плеча жар.

— Тяжёлый день? — тихо спросил новенький, бросив взгляд на пылающие скулы Коннора и тут же отвернулся, проверяя уровень воды в чайнике.

— Немного, — Коннор пискнул, наконец-то осознавая, почему Тина назвала своего подопечного «ледяным принцем». Казавшиеся издалека серыми глаза вблизи оказались светло-голубыми, напоминая две льдинки в свете луны. — Сейчас выпью чай и станет легче.

Хмыкнув, Ричард снова посмотрел на Коннора. Тот тоже глянул в ответ, но поспешил отвести взгляд, чтобы не засмотреться в попытке снова пересчитать все различия в их лицах.

— Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо, — наконец-то Ричард прервал неловкое молчание, одновременно с щелчком забулькавшего чайника. Помолчал, когда Коннор вскинул голову, глядя на него удивленно и не понимая, за что его благодарить, и пояснил, подхватывая чайник и разливая по чашкам кипяток:

— Пять лет назад ты помог полиции найти пропавших носителей. Среди них был мой друг.

Поняв, о чем именно говорит Ричард, Коннор удивился ещё больше — он помнил это дело, помнил, как помогал отцу изо всех сил, и как чудом сопоставил некоторые улики с другим делом, давая первую серьезную зацепку. Но только о его вмешательстве практически никто не знал. Вне полиции так вообще только Маркус, Норт, Джош и… 

— Ты тот парень, который помог освободить Кэру?!

От удивления Коннор даже поднял голос, отчего Ричард вскинул брови вверх, но кивнул.

— Ричард, ты даже не…

— Рик, — тот быстро прервал его, сбив в начавшейся было проникновенной речи. Ведь это он, тот самый!

— Что? — Коннор уставился на него непонимающе, не в силах сейчас сопоставить даже два и два.

— Рик, не Ричард, — тот повторил, складывая тонкие губы в улыбке и явно получая удовольствие от непонимающе сдвинутых бровей Коннора. — Называй меня так, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо… Рик… — он медленно проговорил, а затем сделал глубокий вдох и все же закончил мысль:  
— Это я должен тебя благодарить. Ты помог моим друзьям и именно там нашли нужные улики.

— Но их настоящую ценность нашел уже ты, поэтому — спасибо, Коннор. Считай, что я у тебя в долгу.

Сказав это, Ричард подхватил свою чашку и оставил Коннора в полной прострации наедине с медленно остывающим кипятком в чашке. Налитым ровно столько, сколько Коннор всегда наливал себе.

**10 АПРЕЛЯ 2037**

Капитан Фаулер явно издевался, поставив ему во временные напарники рядового полицейского.

Примерно так думал Рик, смотря в окно на пробегающие мимо серые здания, пока Офицер Чень мучала встроенное радио перескакивая с одной волны на другую с такой скоростью, что даже он не мог разобрать, что именно за станция там была. Лично к девушке у него претензий не было никаких — у нее был хороший рапорт, твердая идеология, и она уже две недели как успешно интегрировала его в жизнь Центрального. Разве что было страшно время от времени ее ненароком зашибить, что с ее непоседливостью могло случиться буквально в любой момент. Нет, в основном Рик не мог понять, почему Капитан не поставил его сразу к какому-то делу, а заставил вместо этого проходить все круги социального Ада и вспоминать первые годы работы. С одной стороны это было нерациональное распределение ресурсов — даже с небольшим опытом на новой должности Рик мог работать в разы эффективнее других просто за счёт своей генетики, — а с другой попахивало неуважением и отношением как к желторотому новичку.

Вот и сейчас, вместо того чтобы заниматься настоящими делами, они ехали на вызов, как ближайшие полицейские: кто-то пожаловался на шум и звук выстрела. В Детройте это буквально можно было считать повседневной рутиной. Наверняка торчки или какие-то пьяные забулдыги снова что-то не поделили и схватилась за стволы. Отвратительно.

Рик поморщился и посмотрел прямо, замечая, что машина начала останавливаться. Что же, какими бы не были его личные чувства, а сохранение общественного порядка было его долгом. Но каково было его удивление, когда с параллельной улицы прямо перед ними вывернул старый олдсмобиль, неаккуратно паркуясь перед старым серым зданием.

— Это машина Лейтенанта Андерсона, верно? — он неверяще спросил у своей временной напарницы.

— А кто по-твоему ещё ездит на таком динозавре? — ответила Тина, легко беря машину под ручное управление и паркуясь.

К тому моменту как они вышли, Лейтенант и его напарник уже поджидали их у входа. В полный противовес видимому спокойствию старшего по званию, Коннор нетерпеливо притоптывал ногой, скрестив руки на груди, напоминая Рику чем-то шебутного кролика. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, он приоткрыл рот и втянул воздух, выделяя среди коктейля разных запахов сладковатый аромат. Почему-то, природный запах Коннора стойко ассоциировался у Рика в голове с молоком, иногда — с примесью ванили или меда, но всегда легким и нежным. В городском смоге, и даже в участке, где почти каждый намертво пропах горелым кофе и сигаретами, эта сладость казалась глотком свежего воздуха, вне зависимости от того, с каким удовольствием он поглощал реальные сладости при первой возможности.

— Тина, я могу спросить какого вы тут делаете? — Андерсон, конечно же, не отличался особым тактом.

— Код десять пять семь, меньше десяти минут назад.

— Выстрел? — глаза Коннора забавно расширились, но едва Рик подумал об этом, как тот развернулся и забежал внутрь дома. Один, без напарника, игнорируя гневный окрик за спиной.

— Сэр? — он спросил у Андерсона, пытаясь понять подобную реакцию у второго детектива 

— Наши подозреваемые в этом доме и могли скрыться, — тот явно не воспринял новость хорошо и раздраженно потер лицо. А может, его точно так же выбило из колеи поведение Коннора. Он даже развернулся к двери, но, глянув на Рика, почему-то нахмурился, остановился и мотнул головой в сторону двери. — Чего замер? Бегом за ним!

Дважды приказывать не нужно было: Рик рванул за Коннором с места, тяжело бухая форменными сапогами по старому паркету холла. Лифт был прямо по курсу, изрисованный граффити и настолько старый, что Рик бы ни за что в жизни не пошел бы в него по доброй воле. Да и Коннор наверняка тоже, хотя бы потому, что он гораздо быстрее на своих двоих. И поэтому Рик, не думая, свернул за угол, к избитым ступенькам, и оказался прав — в воздухе еще витал приятный запах, за которым он рванул с новыми силами. Быстро, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек, пока не нагнал беглого детектива на пролете третьего этажа.

— Коннор! — он позвал его, схватившись за перила, но тот даже не обернулся. Крашенное дерево жалобно хрупнуло под пальцами, расходясь очередной трещиной, но Рик даже не заметил этого. Что-то неприятное было в том, чтобы смотреть в удаляющуюся спину Коннора. То, что тот сейчас делал, должно было идти вразрез не только со здравым смыслом, но и записанными в самое ДНК установами: не лезь в опасность, жди Прайма. Да даже простые люди понимали, как опасно одному лезть на рожон. — Андерсон!

Видя, что словами Коннора не остановить, Рик притормозил и согнул колени, оценивая расстояние. Миг — и он прыгнул, одним махом сокращая расстояние и впечатывая обезумевшего перевертыша в стену. Коннор даже не пискнул, терпя боль, в ответ на рефлексе вгоняя острый локоть под ребра, вырывая глухой взрык. И тут же замер, обернувшись лицом, и даже не пытаясь выскользнуть из-под более массивного тела, выдавая эмоции ярко-алым сиянием веснушек и быстро-быстро дыша, пока вокруг них оседала сбитая со стены штукатурка.

— Ричард, они сейчас уйдут! — он зашипел и зло зыркнул из-под сбившейся челки.

— Я не знаю, кто «они», — с не меньшим раздражением ответил Рик, хватая Коннора за запястье, никак не доверяя его видимой недвижимости — но это не повод рисковать своей жизнью!

— Предлагаешь рисковать твоей?!

— Именно, — сказал Рик и Коннор наконец-то посмотрел на него прямо, неверяще хлопая ресницами. — Пожалуйста, дай мне пойти впереди.

— Ты совсем с ума сошел? — голос Коннора опасно опустился, напоминая, что перед ним не хрупкая напарница, а другой перевертыш. О силе и способностях которого, Рик не имел ни малейшего понятия, и который сейчас выглядел так, словно одно неверное слово и прощай лицо, сожрет и не поморщится. — Или у тебя гордость Прайма заменяет мозг?

— Бронежилет, — давя в себе желание ответить грубостью на низкий выпад, да как следует тряхнуть Коннора, Рик немного отстранился, давая пространство. — Которого у тебя нет.

Точки на лице Коннора плавной волной окрасились в желтый, выдавая моментальный ступор, а затем цвет снова потемнел, сгустился до темно-оранжевого. Поджав губы, он выдохнул и вместо извинений выплюнул короткое «веди». Выждав еще пару секунд для верности, Рик расслабился и отступил, освобождая детектива, как бы это ни шло сейчас в разрез с подсознательным желанием убрать другого перевертыша подальше от опасности. Было бы проще, если бы Коннор тоже был Праймом, или, по крайней мере, не RK800. Возможно, в резкой реакции на угрозу был виноват и запах, который на такой близости забивался в нос, обволакивал горло чем-то теплым, словно глоток горячего шоколада.

— И перестань меня наконец нюхать! — резкое высказывание вернуло Рика из собственной головы в реальность. Коннор, казалось, был смущен, на что он только фыркнул и пожал плечами, разворачиваясь и быстро идя вверх. Странное заявление, ведь сам должен понимать, что даже если очень захочет — не сможет, из-за особенности их подвида.

— Пятый этаж?

— Да. Квартира пятьдесят четыре, — сосредоточившись на работе, Коннор растерял и смущение, и явную агрессию к Рику, и поспешил за ним, хватаясь ладонью за поручень.

— Жалоба поступила с этого этажа, шанс того, что это ваши подозреваемые, довольно высок.

Как и риск. Не важно, какое именно дело расследовал сейчас Коннор, но он и Лейтенант занимались трупами — людей и перевёртышей — и их подозреваемые крайне редко были спокойными и уравновешенными. Словно в подтверждение этих слов, стоило Рику выйти на лестницу перед нужным этажом, как среди обычных запахов старого дома появился резкий запах пороха и крови. Мерзкий, тяжёлый. Свежий.

— Кажется у нас есть жертва.

— Одна?

Нахмурившись, Рик замер на миг вверху и обернулся на Коннора, сведя брови. Зачем спрашивать очевидное? Разве он сам не чувствовал, что кровь в воздухе принадлежит только одному человеку? Не понимая, но и не желая тратить время, Рик отвернулся и в несколько шагов вышел в коридор, ища нужную дверь скорее носом, чем глазами. Коннор выдохнул громко за спиной, но ничего не сказал, следуя по пятам: стоило особых усилий не зарычать, напоминая где его место — на несколько метров позади, минимизируя риск попасть под пулю. Дистанция, которую Коннор словно специально игнорировал.

Остановившись перед неприметной дверью, Рик поглубже вдохнул, убеждаясь, что да, именно оттуда неимоверно тянет металлом, вынул табельное оружие и задрал ногу, почти прижимая колено к груди. Удар — и хлипкая древесина слетела с петель, громко ударяясь о стену.

— Полиция Детройта, вы арестованы!

Ответом ему оказалась тишина грязной комнаты, почти полностью погруженной во тьму. Только распахнутая на балкон дверь проливала свет на горы мусора и прожженный во множестве мест диван, по которому уже перестало расползаться чёрное пятно крови. Глянув на улицу, Рик наклонился над развалившимся телом, проверяя пульс чисто из-за протокола — даже так было видно, что молодой парень уже не жилец. 

— Никого не чувствую больше. Ушли по пожарной лестнице?..

Резкий взрык мотора с улицы заставил вскинуть голову и узреть что-то в разы страшнее мертвого тела: Коннор, неизвестно как прошмыгнувший на балкон, склонился опасно, вглядываясь куда-то в сторону дороги. А затем он одним плавным движением забрался ногами на перила и прыгнул.

Обронив в ужасе пистолет — немыслимая в норме для него вещь — Рик изо всех сил рванул за ним, со слабой надеждой успеть, зацепиться за край одежды, а может даже прыгнуть следом и, поймав, закрыть своим телом. Даже без трансформации для Прайма пять этажей — не смертельно. Но Коннор, Коннор… 

Заставил его замереть, упершись животом в шаткую ограду и забыть абсолютно все, что он знал. Выгнувшись, изогнувшись на лету как кот, Коннор оттолкнулся от дома напротив, и хищной птицей, рухнул на крышу едущей машины, окутываясь в воздухе белесой дымкой. С секундной задержкой до Рика донесся грохот и звон выбитого стекла, чей-то испуганный крик. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем машина скрылась за поворотом — занесённые белые когти, на непропорционально длинной и угловатой руке, которая нелепо крепилась ко все еще полностью человеческой фигуре.

***

Уехали преступники недалеко, ровно до следующего светофора, врезавшись в него и очевидно моля о пощаде все время, что Рику и Лейтенанту Андерсону потребовалось чтобы до них добежать. Щека, по которой старший по званию выписал целебную оплеуху, все еще неприятно ныла, но это было лучше, чем шокированный ступор. В который Рик едва не рухнул снова, едва разглядев застывший электрокар, вскрытый, как консервная банка. Вспоротый металл крыши сиял на солнце неровными зазубринами, а виновник этого (и испуганной тяжести в груди) стоял подле, упираясь одной рукой в асфальт, положив вторую на смятый капот. Теперь Коннору даже не приходилось сильно склоняться из-за того, какими неестественно длинными были торчащие его руки ниже локтей, обрамлённых обрывками униформы. Рик знал о возможности трансформироваться лишь частично, но воочию видел впервые, и одного взгляда на узкие, даже изящные лапы и гладкий хитин — не толстые бревна гориллоподобных лапищ, которые он видел у самого себя, и не короткие округлые конечности знакомых девушек — чтобы узнать какому существу они принадлежали. Высокому гуманоиду, в очертаниях которого было слишком мало человека, и слишком много борзой, чтобы не внушать людям инстинктивный ужас.

Существо, которое было создано, чтобы гнаться, ловить, уничтожать свою добычу одним брутальным захватом — и теперь Рик не осуждал пойманных в машине за резкий и испуганный запах мочи в воздухе.

Рик не успел подумать о Лейтенанте, его реакции, как тот уже схватил Коннора за грудки и ощутимо тряхнул — как раньше всей душой жаждал он. Рыкнул что-то достаточно низко, и Рик успел заметить испуг на лице Коннора, быстро сменившийся хмурым взглядом и поджатыми губами, только алое свечение на висках и выдавало внутренний шторм. Отпустив его, Лейтенант выдохнул громко, и первый открыл дверь электрокара, доставая едва ли не за шиворот первого преступника и цепляя на него наручники.

— Рик, чего встал? — грубо окрикнул уже его Лейтенант, и он сдвинулся с места, стряхивая оцепенение и включаясь в работу. Заученными жестами выудил водителя, клацнул наручниками, потащил почти безвольное тело к патрульной машине.

Только оглянулся разок через плечо, вопросительно глядя на Коннора. Тот встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся, словно ничего только что не случилось. Приподнял с усилием от земли лапу, слишком тяжёлую без адреналина, и пошевелил пальцами.

«Дайте мне пару минут, я остыну и присоединюсь», — юркнула в голову чужая мысль, и Рик отвернулся, заставляя собственное свечение держать ровный голубой цвет, когда за спиной послышался первый отчетливый хруст ужимающихся костей.

**12 АПРЕЛЯ 2037**

Первым Коннора выдал нежный запах молока и ванили, затем спешащие шаги и лишь в самом конце до ушей Рика донесся мягкий, почти смущенный оклик.

— Ричард! Прости… Р-рик, тебе больше нравится Рик…

С приятным ощущением того, что Коннор запомнил его предпочтение, он остановился и повернулся к Коннору, поднимая брови в немом вопросе. Тот не выглядел запыхавшимся, но вот свечение веснушек, едва видимое в ярком белом свете коридора, переливалось тревожно между жёлтым и оранжевым. С их последней встречи прошло несколько дней, за которые они не обмолвились ни словом, и было немного странно стоять вот так и не знать что сказать. А ведь хотелось, и хотелось страшно. Да, дело Коннора продвигалось — Рик специально шел к допросным, чтобы понаблюдать по приказу Капитана, но в остальном? Как Коннор научился частичной трансформации? Не был ли Лейтенант слишком строг с ним? Как ему в голову вообще могла прийти идея прыгнуть с пятого этажа на едущую машину?

Коннор тоже молчал, отчего Рик внутренне напрягся. Ему казалось, что он знает, что ожидать от Коннора: вежливого и спокойного, вдумчивого и методичного. Но вся их встреча на месте преступления перечеркнула первое, и второе, и даже третье впечатление, пустив по мировоззрению Рика жирную трещину.

От этого парня можно было ожидать чего угодно.

— Я хочу попросить прощения за свое поведение, — в итоге именно Коннор нарушил неловкую тишину и прямо посмотрел на Рика. Искренне виновато, но с ощущением того внутреннего стержня, которое словно говорило, что это не в первый и явно не в последний раз. — Во время задержания. Я был очень груб с тобой и… Прошу извинить меня за это. И спасибо, что настоял на своем, кто знает, чем все могло обернуться. Тине достался отличный напарник.

Правда похвала никогда не входила в понятие «что угодно» в голове Рика, а была чем-то редким и бесценным, отчего его второе сердце неожиданно довольно сжалось. Выпрямившись сильнее от неожиданно накатившего ощущения тепла в груди, Рик улыбнулся Коннору и кивнул.

— Благодарю… И прощаю тебя, Коннор, — он не знал, как выглядело в тот миг его лицо, но постарался как можно сильнее смягчить свой тон. — Просто прошу больше думать о собственной безопасности.

— Я постараюсь, — тот ответил, и, протерев пальцы о пальцы, кивнул на дверь, за которой уже добрые двадцать минут в собственном страхе мариновался их убийца. — Позволь?..

Рик молча кивнул и подвинулся, пропуская Коннора вперед. Даже когда за ним закрылась дверь, Рик остался стоять: приоткрыв чуть рот, он вдохнул сладкий запах, неосознанным жестом потер небо языком, сильнее «пробуя» воздух. И выдохнул, заходя в комнату перед допросной, становясь рядом с сидящим Лейтенантом именно в тот момент, как из-за одностороннего зеркала послышался яростный хлопок по столу.

— Двадцать восемь ударов ножом! Ты действовал наверняка, да? Это была ненависть? Гнев? Он был в крови, умолял о пощаде, но ты снова и снова наносил ему удары! — после очередного выкрика, Коннор склонился низко над дрожащим человеком и зашипел на него едва слышно. — Я знаю, ты убийца. Почему ты не признаешь? Произнеси: «я его убил». Просто скажи это.

«Что ж, запишите меня в испуганные», — подумал Рик, наблюдая за каждым новым поворотом допроса. Затем, спустя пару минут добавил:

«И сексуально озабоченные».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В свете того, что с прошлой главы прошло неприлично много времени, я хочу ещё раз напомнить, что у меня есть Твиттер (@REDBIRBy), в котором кроме ретвитов арта по пейрингу, глупых шуток, и идей для АУ, можно следить за процессом написания и видеть какой статус у новой главы


	11. ГЛАВА 10

_«...ъуууъууу ъууъуъъъ ъууъъъъу ъуууъуъъ ъъуъъъъъ ъуууъуъъ ъууъуъъъ ъууъъуъу ъъуъъъъъ ъууъуъъъ ъууъъуъу ъууъууъъ ъууъууъъ ъъуъъъъъ ъууъъуъъ ъууъуууу ъъуъъъъъ ъууъуъъу ъъуъъъъъ ъуууъууу ъуууъъуъ ъууъуъъу ъуууъуъъ ъууъъуъу ъъуъъъъъ ъууъуъъъ ъууъъуъу ъуууъъуъ ъууъъуъу…_

_— Коннор, выключи уже эту хрень!..»_

**20 МАЯ 3037**

Мутило. Чертовски мутило. От всего. От самого себя. Удушающая смесь запахов так и лезла в горло, отравляя легкие смесью хлора, пороха и старой крови. Очень большого количества крови. Проклятый запах цеплялся к коже и волосам, въелся в одежду, в собственные руки, отмытые под кипятком до неприятной синевы. Не желая даже думать, он упрямо прятал взгляд в ладонях от неестественного освещения больничного коридора, от собственных гнетущих мыслей и нужды встать и что-то сделать. Ему даже почти удалось войти в близкое к трансу состояние, в котором уже ничего не имеет значения, как зашуршала автоматическая дверь и поверх мерзкого воздушного коктейля легла горечь крепкого кофе — и что-то неуловимо нежное.

Второе сердце сжалось от неожиданности, а затем Рик попробовал напомнить себе, что Коннора не может быть в этой больнице, в этом забытом всеми коридоре. Что его не было, когда он с Тиной вошел в тот дом, пропитанный запахом чужих страданий.

— Первый раз? — голос Коннора тем не менее был очень реален, как и острое колено, упершееся в его бедро. Слишком реален в этой нереальной, плавучей, как мираж, ситуации.

Рик вдохнул поглубже, неосознанно стараясь наполнить все легкие Коннором, прогнать им все, что напоминало о происходящем сейчас за закрытой дверью операционной. Подождав еще немного, он заставил себя выпрямиться и встретиться с Коннором взглядом. Коннором, которого не должно было тут быть. Как и стаканчика с кофе, который тот так услужливо засунул в его ладонь, сжимая на короткий миг запястье холодными пальцами. 

— У них в автомате нет ничего нормального, — словно извиняясь, сказал Коннор и убрал руки от Рика, складывая их на коленях. — Но ты… Что-то в моей голове подсказывает, что тебе не помешает выпить горячего.

Верно, ведь с тех пор как Рик смог влиться в ментальную сеть участка, Коннор сиял для него новой звездой. Он засел так глубоко в подсознании, что любые исходящие от него «волны» доходили быстрее остальных, идя по следу общих уникальных генов. Теперь стало очевидно, что это не было его уникальным предрасположением, а работало в обе стороны: какой приятный сюрприз в определенно мерзкой ситуации.

— Спасибо… — ответил он в итоге, замечая, как сел собственный голос и как во рту ощущался неприятный привкус. Обезвоживание. Как долго он уже провел в этом коридоре?

Покачав черную жидкость с мелкими пузырьками пены, Рик поспешил сделать глоток. Горечь неприятно омыла язык, обжигая, но это было именно то что надо, небольшой шок, чтобы вытряхнуть себя из собственной головы. 

— Тина крепкая, Рик. С ней все будет хорошо.

Несмотря на мягкий тон Коннора, Рик все равно нахмурился. Верно, Тина крепкая. И, в отличие от некоторых, всегда надевает бронежилет на опасные вылазки. Как и сегодня, когда им, из всех вещей, пришла жалоба на странное пение. Тина крепкая, и несколько глубоких укусов на руках — не то, что сможет погубить ее. Но внутри все равно перекатывался клубок из злости, страха, отвращения и вины. Он сглотнул, отпил еще кофе, взвешивая все за и против того, что собирался спросить. Против было гораздо больше, но он все равно открыл свой рот, и слова выкатились с языка мерзким комом:

— Что они сделали с пострадавшими?

Поджав губы, Коннор уставился в пол, теперь уже отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом. И этого было достаточно, чтобы Рик понял, осознал, и возненавидел растерзанный труп на заднем дворе проклятого дома еще сильнее.

— Это хотя бы было гуманно?

Гуманно. Словно они сейчас говорили не о смерти пятерых пострадавших — десятерых? Боже, сколько их там было, в том доме, в том подвале? — а о забивке скота. Хотя, после всего что с ними сделали, что сделал с ними тот ублюдок, смерть действительно была самым гуманным выходом. Сломанные, сломленные, обезумевшие, искаженные, извращенные чужой волей и руками — и ради чего? Ради чего, черт побери? Какого-то дикого морального наслаждения? Рик надеялся, что Златко страдал в свои последние минуты жизни, очень страдал.

— Да, — голос у Коннора тихий. Он не был там вместе с Риком и Тиной, но расследование явно было по его части с Лейтенантом. Так что он все же был там. Видел. Возможно, сам почувствовал подкоркой мозга чужие крики, и боль, и плач, и смех, и шепот, и бормотание, и проклятья, и молитвы, осколки разбитых сознаний, которые не собрать, не склеить, не починить, даже если бы каким-то чудом можно было вернуть их телам близкий к человеческому облик. — Газ. Они просто… Уснули.

Звучало лучше, чем пули. Или самоубийство путем раскрытия собственного черепа о стену, что он успел застать прежде чем Тина закричала. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Рика стошнило на работе. И гораздо лучше, чем бессмысленное лечение и бессрочное заключение в мягкой палате, мучительное продолжение не-жизни, где каждый вокруг рисковал распрощаться с жизнью. Право на смерть, которое они сами выпросили — протестами, петициями, изысканными арт-выставками — оказалось очень нужной штукой, как бы люди не твердили, в своем ограничении чувствовать и познавать только себя, что нет безнадежных ситуаций. Есть. Были. Возможно еще будут, как бы Рик не молил, чтобы ему больше никогда не пришлось коснуться чужого мертвого разума, запертого в еще живом теле.

— Можно я тебя обниму? — на грани срыва было уже не стыдно спрашивать такое. Когда руки дрожат так, что кофе вот-вот выплеснется на штаны, а голос ломается — позволена любая слабость. Или он просто утешал себя так, понимая, что сломал собственное обещание быть сильным для других. Для Коннора.

Тот, явно удивленный вопросом, наконец-то перестал пилить взглядом светлую плитку пола. Выпрямился, а уже в следующее мгновение Рик отказался в неожиданно крепком кольце объятий. Без лишних слов и вопросов. Получив свой ответ таким образом, Рик поник в руках Коннора, прижался лицом к плечу, пряча глаза, и глубоко вдохнул мягкий запах сладкого молока, который не мог испортить даже медицинский смрад коридора.

— Все будет хорошо, Рик, — Коннор шепнул, проводя ладонями по его спине. — Я верю в тебя.

Тина крепкая. Выкарабкается, и уже через месяц будет снова устраивать шумиху в участке. И он сможет пережить эту боль, хотя бы потому, что стыдно Прайму уступать простой человеческой девушке. А не потому, что так сказал Коннор.

**4 ИЮНЯ 2037**

Вся ситуация была абсурдной с начала и до конца, и во всем был виноват Маркус.

Прошло уже несколько недель, как Рик вернулся с вынужденного отпуска, и Коннор с радостью отметил, что выглядел он гораздо лучше — ушли глубокие тени под глазами, мятая одежда, и неровное, болезненное биение его ментального присутствия. Боль от пережитого все еще пряталась в поджатых губах, долгих взглядах в никуда, и едва заметному подрагиванию пальцев, но он очевидно шел на поправку. Латал себя белыми нитями повседневной бумажной рутины, спасая Бэна от сколиоза и срастания со стулом. Задерживался время от времени с Коннором на кухне, где они вслух делились сухими новостями, а в одной тишине на двоих, едва соприкоснувшись пальцами — крохами мягких заверений, что лоскутами ложились на прожженные ментальные раны, где не хватало нитей. Не важно каких, не важно насколько искренних. Хватало и простого «ты сегодня хорошо выглядишь», чтобы морщинка между бровей Рика немного разгладилась и он в ответ бросал: «ты тоже».

Этого было достаточно. Коннор был рад помочь коллеге, ведь это практически ничего ему не стоило, и остановиться на этом. Не использовать Рика в своих целях, но нет. Маркусу надо было обязательно связаться и настоять на своем, на очередной безумной идее. В итоге, в последний раз когда он встретил Рика перед чайником, Коннор вздохнул и жестко нарушил статус кво. И теперь…

Теперь ему приходилось терпеть гомон довольно людного кафе, хмуро дожидаясь, пока приедет Рик. На нервах он умудрился приехать на полчаса раньше назначенного времени, и теперь остро вспоминал, почему никогда не бывал тут один. В компании друзей не было заметно, насколько громко играет музыка над головой, ведь Даниэль и Норт всегда были громче. Сидение стула из белого кожзама казалось мягче, когда ощущения были более сфокусированы на горячем присутствии справа, где обычно садился Маркус или Саймон. И Джош всегда отвлекал от скуки и неприятных мыслей занимательным разговором, вдумчиво рассказывая что-то из своих лекций, или с улыбкой — новый жизненный анекдот. Без них все негативные вещи выступали острыми зубцами в сознании, выкручивая нервное постукивание пальцами по коленям до самого максимума (ведь угораздило именно сегодня забыть любимую монету), пока перед самым носом остывал горячий шоколад со здоровой шапкой из взбитых сливок. Пить не хотелось, да и Хэнк все равно готовил его вкуснее.

В калейдоскопе социального страдания, он даже не заметил, когда стул напротив него скрипнул ножками по полу, и Рик сел в него с вежливой улыбкой:

— Коннор? Ты тут?

Вздрогнув, он вскинул голову и кивнул несколько раз, чувствуя как горят от смущения щеки. Отчасти от того, что он умудрился пропустить приход Рика, отчасти — настолько непривычно было видеть коллегу вне униформы. Туфли, джинсы, и черная плотная ткань поверх крутых плеч, близко-близко к коже, обтягивая без стеснения все что лежало под ней. Обычная водолазка. Обычная молния, расстегнутая от горла вниз, ниже ямочки ключиц, и за грань того, что Коннор считал приличным на публике, обнажая совершенно пошлые формы покатых мышц.

Прочистив горло, Коннор заставил себя оторвать взгляд и встретиться взглядом с Риком, стараясь изо всех сил смотреть прямо в голубой лед его глаз и не отвлекаться. У него была серьезная просьба, а во время серьезных просьб нужно смотреть собеседнику в глаза, так твердил весь интернет. А потому Коннор смотрел, через себя, через дискомфорт и желание посмотреть тому за ухо, на грудь, или снова уставиться в чашку, наблюдая за медленно оседающими сливками.

— Привет. Я надеюсь, ты легко добрался сюда?

— Конечно, ты очень хорошо описал путь, — Рик положил руки перед собой на стол, широкими ладонями, затем кивнул на почти остывший шоколад. — Я вижу ты уже заказал. Не против, если я тоже?..

— Нет, конечно, заказывай, — он поспешил заверить и, повторяя за Риком, положил руки на стол. Похвалил себя мысленно, пока тот подзывал официанта, что потратил время на скриншоты карты и вида улицы с указаниями.

— Я понимаю, что ты позвал меня не на свидание, — сказал Рик, закончив с заказом, и последнее слово он произнес с таким нажимом, что Коннор прикусил губу, чувствуя как растет смущение. — Ты хотел что-то попросить. Личное.

Коннор сглотнул, стараясь сосредоточиться на цели этой встречи. Цели важной и благородной, даже если инициатора хотелось задушить голыми руками.

— Мой друг, Маркус, ты наверное его помнишь, — начал он и, дождавшись кивка от Рика, продолжил, нервно сплетая пальцы в месте:

— Он устраивает художественную фотовыставку, средства от которой пойдут на улучшение жизни НЧГ. Большая часть. Часть пойдет семьям погибших.

Глаза Рика на мгновение остекленели, теряя фокус в реальности, и по шее Коннора прошли колючие мурашки. Невольные и неприятные, ведь даже если они оба были сейчас ментально закрыты — оба знали о ком сейчас идет речь, оба помнили собственный ужас и чужую агонию. Но уже через два биения обоих сердец, Рик вздохнул и откинулся на своем стуле, распрямляя плечи.

— Верно, оно очень нашумело. Что там говорили в новостях? — он улыбнулся горько, хмыкнул. — Самое жестокое преступление последних лет. И что Маркус от меня хочет?

И, казалось, рассердился, когда вместо ответа Коннор только сконфуженно поднял брови.

— Коннор, давай по-честному. Ты пригласил меня сюда, потому что Маркусу нужен я. Из-за этого дела…

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет, — Коннор поспешил остановить Рика, прежде чем он загнал себя в тупик ложных идей и тревожных мыслей. Испугавшись звенящей злобы в его голосе, он даже приподнялся, взмахнул руками, едва не скинув чашку на пол, но, к счастью, пробился через тираду. — Он хочет, чтобы я участвовал как модель. А я хочу, чтобы со мной в паре был ты, а не… Не какой-то волонтер из сети. Ты.

В наступившей тишине Коннор понял, что переступил черту, привлек внимание к их столику, и шумно упал на свой стул, чувствуя злость на собственный язык и даже испуг от того, как лицо Рика за секунду потеряло выражение каких-либо эмоций. Он попытался сказать что-то, загладить момент, чувствуя как сжирает изнутри чувство стыда, и чужие взгляды горят клеймами на коже, но в этот момент официант наконец-то принес высокий бокал чего-то очевидного сладкого и с вишней на белой воздушной шапке и поставил между ними.

— Ваш заказ, наслаждайтесь.

— Спасибо, — Рик на удивление спокойно ответил ему, даже не глянув на кондитерское чудо, и вытянул руку, ловя Коннора за рукав толстовки. — Это правда?

И тут же спохватился, мотнул головой отрицательно, но все еще почему-то держа ткань мертвой хваткой:

— Прости. Ты никогда бы не стал лгать… Расскажи мне немного больше про выставку? Почему именно я?

— Маркус хотел сделать выставку посвященную разнообразию носителей, — принялся объяснять Коннор, но запнулся, дернул легонько рукой, глянув недовольно на Рика. Тот, благо, понял намек и быстро отпустил его, вместо этого подхватывая стакан и начиная ковырять пену вычурной ложкой. — Хотя бы один представитель гена, плюс Прайм. В другом городе вызвалась пара, но Маркус хотел сфотографировать еще лично меня, а мне не очень хочется позировать с кем-то, кого я не знаю.

Откинувшись на стуле, отчего молния на груди, казалось, разошлась еще больше, Рик отправил ложку в рот и задумался. Вынул, облизывая сладкие губы, и зачерпнул еще.

— Я согласен с Маркусом, что ты скрасишь любую выставку, — он начал и Коннор тут же закатил глаза на шутку, заодно стараясь не сильно смотреть в его сторону. — Но почему тогда просто не отказаться от участия?

— Он мой друг и очень во многом мне помогает. Участие в выставках — мой способ отблагодарить его за все.

Сказав это, Коннор вздохнул, и, собравшись с духом, снова поднялся со стула.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты слишком добрый для этого мира, Коннор, но потом… Коннор? — Рик прервался и тихо спросил, когда Коннор перегнулся через стол. И тут же с щелчком закрыл рот, впервые мигая на висках чем-то иным, чем спокойная синева — встревоженной желтизной, — когда Коннор крепко взялся за молнию и одним отчаянным рывком закрыл ее по самое горло. Набрал побольше воздуха, выдыхая едва слышимое «Коннор»…

И именно этот момент застежка разошлась ровно посередине, обнажая огромный кусок гладкой молочной кожи, прямо у Коннора перед носом. Настоящее ромбовидное окно с видом на накачанную грудь, горячую даже через плотную ткань, вздымавшуюся при каждом коротком вдохе — Коннор тут же отпрянул, чувствуя, как полыхают не только щеки, но и уши, и даже грудь, и не надо быть гением, чтобы угадать, каким именно цветом он засветился в этот момент.

Рик хмыкнул, проводя Коннора взглядом, а затем посмотрел на себя, оттянул водолазку вниз, обнажая даже больше, — Коннор едва не квакнул вслух, случайно узрев мелькнувший сосок, — и тут же отпуская.

— Ты мог просто попросить, ты это знаешь?

**17 ИЮНЯ 2037**

— Доброе утро, Коннор.

Моргнув, Коннор глянул на Рика, и, шмыгнув носом, кивнул ему в ответ. На двадцать девятом рабочем часу было уже все равно, сколько времени прошло с неловкого момента между ними, сколько дней осталось до того, как Маркус заставит их стоять неприлично близко друг к другу для фото, и сколько салфеток с кухни Коннор перевел, чтобы высморкаться.

— Прости, это… — Рик поморщился, осознав, как поздоровался с тем, кого несколько часов назад поприветствовали перцовым баллончиком в лицо, но Коннор отмахнулся, пресекая лишние извинения. Они определенно были сейчас лишними. И ему действительно было уже все равно.

Нахмурившись, Рик оглядел его, неприкрыто внимательно, так что Коннор прямо почувствовал мурашки на коже — наблюдая за ним в ответ, конечно, — а затем щелкнул кнопкой на чайнике, включая его, прежде чем сунуть одну из принесенных с собой чашек в кофеварку.

— Я слышал, что дело серьезное, но я не знал, что настолько.

Коннор замычал, низким удивленным звуком. Он искренне думал, что сейчас Рик скажет что-то из разряда «хреново выглядишь», или вообще ляпнет что-то в духе своего нового постоянного напарника. Ведь чтобы понравиться человеку лучше всего было вести себя, как этот человек, а Рид даже в самые свои лучшие дни был мудаком. Исполнительным и с головой на плечах, но работать с ним у Коннора не было ни малейшего желания. Как и у Рида с ним, и вообще с кем-либо из перевертышей, если помнить о его небольшой человеческой слабости перед перспективой быть один на один с кем-то, кого можно считать доминирующим хищником на планете.

— Знаешь что? Я переговорю с Капитаном, попрошу помочь вам, — Рик вернул Коннора из собственных тяжелых и неповоротливых, словно булыжники, мыслей. — У нас дел сейчас горящих нет, думаю он не откажет.

— Но Хэнк просил не говорить ему, — сморщив нос, Коннор поднял закипевший чайник, не дав ему даже выключиться, и залил водой свой печальный, измочаленный, и даже пососанный в момент отчаяния, пакетик зеленого чая. — И что значит «мы», Рик? Рид ни за что не согласится помогать нам.

— Хэнк спит, Коннор, — хмыкнув, Рик отобрал у Коннора чайник, до того как вода полилась через край. Галантным жестом закинул ему свежий пакетик (странно, ведь Коннор помнил, что у него в чашке плавал последний), а затем занялся своим, пока кофеварка выплевывала последние рыжие капли в терпко пахнущую муть. — А на Гэвина у меня есть управа, не волнуйся.

Коннор покачал головой, все еще внутренне протестуя. И нахмурился, замечая, что именно Рик взял со стола, забирая второй рукой полную чашку кофе.

— Рик, это соль, — он сказал одновременно с тем, как первая щепоть утонула в напитке.

— Я знаю.

— Соль, Рик.

Тот только улыбнулся, тряхнув солянку над чашкой еще пару раз, прежде чем поставил ее в сторону.

— Я знаю, Коннор. Теперь, — он протянул руку к лицу Коннора и убрал осторожно прилипшие к коже волосы назад. Обычно, Коннор бы вздрогнул и отпрянул, но сейчас он настолько устал, что просто вздохнул, бесстыже наслаждаясь чужим теплом. — Я пойду к Капитану, а ты поспи немного, хорошо?

— Ладно, — Коннор сдался с громким вздохом, чувствуя как усталость все же берет свое. — Только немного. Не смей раскрывать мое дело без меня, Рик.

— Даже не подумаю, Кон.

Убрав руку, Рик подхватил обе чашки с которыми пришел, и оставил Коннора наедине с фантомным касанием на лице и глупой косой улыбкой. Хмыкнув, он покачал головой и осторожно отпил из чашки. Раз уж согласился, то придется подремать немного, ведь его уже давно ждал пустой диван в комнате отдыха.

И он пойдет туда сразу, как только дождется реакции Рида.

**8 ИЮЛЯ 2037**

На волне народного гнева и сочувствия, выставка Маркуса произвела невиданный фурор среди именитых людей, привлекая внимание не только прославившихся активистов, но и обычных звезд телевидения, будь то актеры и даже спортсмены. Для кого-то это событие действительно было чем-то, что перевернуло взгляды на жизнь перевертышей, для кого-то же просто — шансом заработать побольше баллов у фанатов. В любом случае было бесполезно судить и осуждать. Главное, что они пришли, сами, в компании семьи или друзей, и привели с собой репортеров, критиков, праздный народ. Может, прошествовали сквозь все залы, как Элайджа Камски, ведя своих трех сестер-носителей перед собой, и покупая все распечатанные на холсте фотографии, на которые те указали тонкими ухоженными пальчиками. Может, просто явились для того, чтобы выпить на открытии шампанского и перемолвиться парой слов с Манфредом-старшим, игнорируя сыновей, которые потратили часы жизни на эту выставку. Благо, Карл терпел подобные выходки меньше, чем Коннор — толпы шумных напыщенных людей, а потому общий чат быстро полнился моментами чужого позора, пока Маркус, будучи милосердным другом, давал друзьям шанс переждать самые тяжелые дни выставки. Но, к сожалению, это не значило, что получится отделаться минимальным участием.

Час Икс для Коннора наступил на четвертый день после открытия, когда толпа великих и знаменитых уменьшилась до одного-двух человек в день (которых, к тому же, реально интересовали фотографии, а не шанс покрасоваться), а на работе дали отгул не только ему, но и Рику. Который, благо, прислушался к просьбе Маркуса одеться поприличнее, и пришел в закрытой водолазке без хлипких молний, надев ее под строгий белый пиджак. На его фоне Коннор ощущал себя неловким старшим братом, неказистым в своей рубашке с галстуком, то и дело бросая завистливые взгляды на ровные широкие плечи и крепкую шею. Рик, казалось, не замечал этого, как не замечал одобряющих взглядов и шепотков со стороны гостей, и с интересом разглядывал все фото, сложив руки за спиной и мерно сияя ровным голубым цветом.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно начал он, не отрываясь от фотографии двух WR400, заставляя Коннора вздрогнуть от неожиданности, — я никогда не думал, что мне будет интересно что-то подобное.

— Выставка?

— Верно, — Рик кивнул и наконец-то обернулся на Коннора, разглядывая его лениво из-под темных ресниц. По его вискам пробежала короткая волна, окрашивая светящиеся точки на коже в фиолетовый, и исчезая так же быстро, как появилась. — Выставки, галереи, музеи… Раньше мне казалось, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Сейчас же…

— Тут особая атмосфера, да? — Коннор закончил за него, когда стало ясно, что Рик задумался над тем, как лучше передать словами переполняющее ощущение чего-то. Не любопытства, но интереса, единения с чем-то большим, чем ты сам, возможности коснуться чужой жизни и разума, не прибегая к ментальной связи.

— Да, — тот выдохнул и улыбнулся. — Особая атмосфера, и очень особые люди…

Что в его взгляде, в его словах, приятно окатило грудь эфемерным теплом, пробралось ласковым жаром через ментальную сеть, согревая затылок и шею. И, неожиданно для самого себя, Коннор почувствовал, что не в силах удержаться от улыбки, даже когда смущение опалило скулы.

— Коннор, Ричард! Наконец-то я вас нашел!

Чтобы не висело между ними в тот момент, нежное, трепетное и хрупкое, разлетелось вдребезги, стоило Маркусу войти в зал и прокатить свой голос по залу в приветствии. Ему даже не нужно было говорить громче, само его уверенное присутствие требовало к себе внимание и заменяло любые крики. Как и его совершенно неуместный плащ о сто пятнадцати молниях, о чем Коннор определенно собирался его дразнить вечером.

— Маркус, — Коннор коротко поздоровался кивком, замечая краем глаза, как Рик выпрямил и без того ровную спину в военную стойку и нахмурился. — Я удивлен видеть тебя без Норт и Саймона.

— День добрый, — в свою очередь сказал Рик и пожал протянутую Маркусом руку. — Благодарю за приглашение.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — тот улыбнулся, дополняя улыбку довольным зеленым свечением на смуглой коже, и, освободив Рика, бесцеремонно обнял Коннора, выбивая воздух из его легких: некоторые вещи определенно никогда не менялись, несмотря на все протесты. — Те двое отошли перекусить, я думаю вы еще увидитесь сегодня. Что насчёт сделать несколько фото вместе, пока есть время?

Сказать нет было невозможно — Рик согласился на эту авантюру раньше, чем Коннор смог вдохнуть воздух после нападения Маркуса. Чего вовсе никогда не стоило делать ради сохранности собственной психики, когда рядом не было кого-то еще из друзей. И, к сожалению, Маркус только этого и ждал, тут же унося их вглубь выставки вихрем беспорядочной деятельности. В музее, в галерее, на любой художественной выставке Маркус чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, забывая совершенно, что другие могли просто быть не в силах успевать за ним. Не со зла, конечно, не из эгоизма, просто из-за того, как сильно горел в нем творческий огонь. Он говорил, показывал, сверкал улыбкой на каждое фото, будь то простое селфи, или снимок сделанный несчастной жертвой его «сфотографируйте нас, пожалуйста!». Обнимал, трогал, приглаживал одежду, уже не только Коннора, но и Рика, когда ему казалось, что тот потерял свой идеальный товарный вид. Судя по взглядам, которые Рик то и дело бросал на Коннора — с каждым разом в них читалось все больше и больше отчаяния — он осознал какую большую ошибку совершил уже на втором зале. Но Коннор молчал, давая Маркусу насладиться моментом, улыбался его шуткам, задавал вопросы, и время от времени легонько сжимал плечо Рика. Этот жест, как он обнаружил в последние дни, действовал на того успокаивающе, хотя и не было понятно почему. Что, конечно же, совершенно не мешало Коннору использовать его в своих целях.

На пороге четвертого зала, как и ожидал Коннор, Маркус притормозил, улыбнулся с неким пониманием и оглянулся на них.

— Тут вам, наверное, потребуется немного времени для себя?

— Если тебе не сложно, — Коннор мягко ответил, ловя Рика за локоть. — Почему-то мне кажется, что наш собственный зал будет ощущаться гораздо иначе, чем все остальные.

— Не кажется, именно так и будет. Я пойду посмотрю чем заняты остальные и вернусь к вам через полчаса, хорошо?

— Это будет идеально, — уже вместо Коннора ответил Рик.

— Отлично, тогда еще встретимся!

Выдохнув короткий смешок, Коннор дождался пока Маркус скроется в толпе и только тогда посмотрел на Рика.

— Никогда не соглашайся на фото, если ты в компании меньше трех людей. Так, хотя бы, проще пережить.

— Мне кажется, что этой информацией следовало поделиться до выставки, а не во время.

— Прости? — совершенно не извиняясь, Коннор улыбнулся Рику, который тут же закатил в ответ глаза, и потянул его в зал переступая вместе с ним некую эфемерную черту.

Фотографий было ожидаемо много, как и во всех других залах, но эффект был все равно поразительный. В других комнатах Коннор смотрел на других людей, чужие лица, чужих звездных близнецов, когда же тут… Со всех сторон он узнавал себя, свои черты лица, изгиб губ, разрез глаз — даже когда с цветного полотна на него смотрела девушка в строгом костюме и с красиво уложенным каре. И, в то же время, он видел различия, буквально во всем, начиная с внешности и заканчивая эмоциями, которые чувствовались от портрета. Возможно, для обычного человека, не было разницы, но Коннор видел каждую личность, индивидуальность, которая пробивалась солнечным лучом сквозь их неоспоримую схожесть. Невообразимо, захватывающе, и даже немножко страшно.

Один медленный круг в почтительном молчании, и вот они уже стояли перед самым большим полотном. Отчего-то Маркус решил, что именно эта парная фотография была достойна стать венцом этого зала. И, глядя на нее не через конечное окошко фотоаппарата, а на ярко освещенном холсте, Коннор не мог найти в себе силы оспорить его решение. Тогда, под самый конец фотосессии, Коннор смеялся с какой-то глупой шутки Маркуса, пытаясь прикрыть нелепо раскрытый рот ладонью. А обнимающий же его одной рукой за плечи Рик — глядел вниз с неожиданной теплотой в глазах и улыбке. Тот же единый краткий миг, когда Коннор взглянул вверх встречаясь с ним взглядом, был теперь запечатлен не только в их воспоминаниях, но вознесся до настоящего произведения искусства.

— У Маркуса определенно талант, — Рик мягко прервал тишину между ними, и Коннор впервые осознал, что все еще держался крепко за него руку обеими ладонями. Поборов первый порыв отдернуть пальцы, он сделал небольшой вздох и глянул искоса на него.

— Я думал это очевидно.

— Не только в рисовании. В фотографии. И в том, чтобы правильно поймать момент, — подняв вторую руку, Рик совершенно неожиданно накрыл ею ладони Коннора, пропитывая вечно замерзшую кожу приятным жаром. И теперь уже просто не давая отпустить его. — Это очень красивая фотография.

Коннор снова посмотрел на полотно перед ними и улыбнулся, позволяя себе чуть наклониться и прислониться к Рику плечом. Для тепла, ничего более.

— Очень красивая.

Но стоило признать, хотя бы для себя, что в жизни Рик в разы красивее.


	12. ГЛАВА 11

_«...а теперь пришла наша любимая пора, когда до Хэллоуина остался месяц, но все уже планируют костюмы, покупают оранжевый и черный дождик, и вовсю распевают праздничные песни! Мы тоже не будем отставать, а потому поставим вам всеми любимый гимн скелетонов...»_

**20 ОКТЯБРЯ 2037**

Невидимая, скрытая от любопытных взоров, но жестокая война продолжалась в участке уже три недели подряд. Начавшаяся с соли в кофе, она шла с попеременным успехом, то затихая, то накаляясь, подогревая интерес тех, кто замечал ее последствия. Возможно, все так бы и продолжалось, если бы один из участников не пересек черту, которую никогда не стоило забывать. Любитель приехать пораньше и уехать попозже, Коннор стал, наверное, единственным настоящим свидетелем того ужасающего момента.

Все началось спокойным вечером пятницы, ленивым и тихим, которых мало выпадало на их долю, когда большая часть ребят уже разошлась, а ночная смена только-только начала сходиться. За столом в тот час находились только новенький-перевертыш, Пирс, да детектив Рид ленивой тряпкой на своем месте: первый как раз пришел к началу своей смены, второй же из-за осознанного желания приходить на работу позже, но счастливее, чем остальные многострадальные утренние зомби. И, конечно же, сам Коннор, который задержался, чтобы быстро навести порядок. Помня о том, что его на парковке ждет Хэнк, он старался не отвлекаться, но громкий, почти надрывный стон, сопровождавшийся хрустом, в тишине похожий на звук выстрела, заставил моментально обернуться.

Закончив потягиваться, детектив Рид, а именно он был виновником испуга Коннора, громко вздохнул и уронил руки. Те упали к его бокам, как две переваренные сосиски, шлепнув ладонями о бедра, а затем одна из них взметнулась к стоящей на столе чашке. Коннор едва успел моргнуть, как та оказалась у губ детектива, и тот, встретившись с ним взглядом, сделал из нее самый громкий, самый мерзкий, самый протяжный сербок с момента существования солнечной системы. Буквально передернувшись от ввинчивающегося в уши проклятого всеми богами звука, Коннор едва не швырнул в Рида свой стакан с ручками, но тот осекся сам, буквально за секунду до. Пошлепал губами и сморщился так, словно выпил не холодного кофе, а гремучую смесь из различных выделений человеческого тела.

И затем, совершенно не волнуясь от свидетелях, вылил остатки своего кофе на нежные лепестки стоящей на соседнем столе фиалки.

Сердце Коннора упало куда-то в живот, хотя он искренне не знал, могло ли это как-то нанести вред цветку. Хотелось схватить маленький горшок и промыть его от липкой гадости, но одновременно с тем было действительно страшно нанести дополнительный вред. Не придя в итоге ни к чему, Коннор глянул на Пирса, затем в сторону кухни куда ушел Рид, пока происходили его моральные мучения, и вздохнул. Понимая, что лучшего выхода сейчас нет — Коннор схватил свою куртку и быстро пошел на парковку, намереваясь завтра как можно раньше поговорить с Риком.

***

Следующим днем, Рик пришел на работу ровно к началу смены, в семь утра, заставив Коннора сидеть всего пятнадцать минут в нервном ожидании. Поздоровавшись на пороге, он влетел к ним вихрем серого пальто и влажного запаха листьев, уверенности и подозрительной для столь раннего часа энергичности — и тут же встал у своего стола, недоуменно переливаясь желтым цветом на висках. Второе сердце Коннора неприятно сжалось, а затылок — закололо, когда Рик в очевидном, столь редком для него недоумении, оперся двумя пальцами о столешницу и низко наклонился, поднося лицо к оскверненному цветку. Втянул воздух носом, и тут же резко выдохнул, выпрямляясь.

— Коннор, — Рик едва ли не прорычал, теряя всю расслабленность, подбираясь от очевидной злости, вытекающей оранжевым цветом на его «веснушки». А ведь еще совсем недавно по участку ходили слухи, что Рик всегда настолько спокоен, что никогда не меняет цвета биолюминесценции. — Ты видел…

— Рид, — он выпалил, даже не дождавшись самого вопроса. — Это был Рид.

Встретившись с Коннором взглядом, Рик выпрямился, передернул недовольно плечами и вышколил себя, заставляя свечение вернуться к привычному спокойно-голубому, и пошел на кухню, прихватив чашку и горшок. Лишь немного более громкая, чем обычно, поступь, говорила о том, что все это — фасад, и он все еще злился. При виде этого запоздало пришел стыд, что Коннор вчера все видел, но ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить Рида, или пресечь такие действия в будущем. Стоило хотя бы попросить больше так не делать, даже зная, что Рид скорее всего ответил бы агрессией. Или позвонить самому Рику и спросить, чем помочь бедному цветку, раз они обменялись телефонами еще перед выставкой Маркуса и теперь его номер уютно расположился в крохотном списке контактов Коннора.

Но, каким бы неуютным не было это чувство, здравый рассудок подсказывал, что лучше дать Рику немного времени чтобы остыть, привести цветок в порядок, и просто приготовить себе утренний кофе. Уж количество хладнокровно принесенных Хэнку в жертву кофейных зерен научило, как важна для людей их первая чашка кофеина. Поэтому, сжав кулаки, Коннор выдохнул и заставил себя расслабиться. А встретившись взглядом с Хэнком неловко улыбнулся, представляя, что тот думает об этой сцене.

Вскоре Рик вернулся на свое место, а Коннор углубился в работу, и все, казалось бы, вернулось к обычной рутине. Но все равно в общей связи держалась некая неловкость, белый шум нарастающей бури, заставляя всех перевертышей в участке то и дело оглядываться, подсвечивая на короткий миг неровным желтым на висках. Словно вторя этому напряжению, за окном действительно пошел дождь, мелкой холодной моросью перекрашивая грязно-серый асфальт в цвет более темной грязи. Не зная, что сорвет маску спокойствия и приведет ощущение надвигающейся беды к критической массе, но очень догадываясь, Коннор приложил все усилия, чтобы погрузиться в работу, и не оторвал взгляд от монитора, стоило Гэвину Риду пересечь порог комнаты. Только скосил немного взгляд, чтобы получше следить за самой взрывной парой напарников которую только видел этот участок.

Упав лениво на свой стул, даже не удосужившись снять намокшую куртку, Рид выдохнул. Громко, напряженно, словно уже смертельно устал от работы, несмотря на то, что он только-только пришел. Но, заметив направленный на себя взгляд Рика, тут же нахмурился, подбираясь.

— Ну и чего ты пялишься, морда ящериная?

— Я хотел бы попросить тебя, — голос Рика звучал спокойно, но по лицу было понятно, что это далеко не просьба, а откровенное предупреждение, — впредь выливать остатки кофе в раковину, а не в мой цветок.

— А то что, Ри-чард? — сделав ударение на его имени, Рид поднялся, хватая свою чашку со стола.

— Ничего, Гэ-вин, — не меняя выражения лица Рик легко передразнил его интонацию. — Это просто просьба.

Хмыкнув, Рид обошел его, наградив почему-то Коннора полным отвращения взглядом, и скрылся на кухне, без сомнения делая свой «утренний» кофе. Коннор поморщился, но переглянувшись с Риком, просто вздохнул и улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть за улыбкой свои нервы. Получилось явно плохо, потому что Рик нахмурился и потянулся к нему ментально, касаясь своим разумом.

«Все в порядке?», — чужой голос в голове раскатился неожиданно мягко, посылая мурашки вдоль хребта, и, отчего-то, успокаивая, несмотря на все еще висящее в общем ментальном поле напряжение.

«Да. Просто думал, что он отреагирует куда более… Агрессивно».

«Было бы очень глупо с его стороны. Не волнуйся Коннор, я не дам тебя в обиду».

«Очень смешно», — не выдержав, Коннор закатил глаза и отвернулся, возвращаясь к работе. — «Я сам его обидеть могу».

«Как скажешь», — с легким поддразниванием в тоне сказал Рик, и медленно убрал свое присутствие из его головы, снова оставляя наедине с очередным убийством.

Но не успел Коннор даже как следует сопоставить найденные недавно улики со старыми, как Рид вернулся с кухни, победоносно неся в руках полную чашку, еще парующую от того, насколько горячим и свежим был налитый в нее кофе. Но только, вместо того, чтобы как обычно вернуться за свое рабочее место, сержант остановился, там где его стол соприкасался со столом Рика. Отпил громко, специально действуя на нервы и привлекая внимание не только Коннора и Рика, но и еще нескольких людей — а затем выплеснул всю чашку на многострадальную фиалку.

— Я тебя не боюсь, упырь, — медленно процедил он, скалясь в попытке внушить эти слова то ли Рику, то ли самому себе. Тина, бывшая одним из свидетелей, едва успела вскрикнуть гневное «Гэвин!», как Рик взвился на ноги, занося сжатый кулак.

Риду хватило всего одного удара, чтобы рухнуть без сознания на твердый пол участка, который лишь мгновение спустя превратился в настоящую зону хаоса. Кто-то пытался проверить Рида, кто-то — оттащить Рика, который хоть и не собирался добивать, нависал недвижимой скалой над всеми. Хэнк подорвался со своего места, матеря их обоих на все лады. Коннор тоже вскочил, ошарашенный и не знающий куда бросаться. Поднявшийся шум делал только хуже, совсем выбивая из колеи. А затем раздался рассерженный голос Капитана:

— Какого хрена, я вас спрашиваю?! Что за детский сад?! Чень, приведи Рида в чувство и действуй по состоянию! Андерсон, Девять, оба ко мне! Живо!

Все моментально стихло. В наступившей тишине Коннор отчетливо услышал тонкий писк тинита в своих ушах, которые все еще отдавали болью после крика. Он медленно сел на место, словно через вату наблюдая, как Хэнк сжал локоть Рика и повел его в застекленный кабинет, в котором Капитан уже затемнил окна. И как Тина при помощи других ребят подняла Рида с пола и понесла его в комнату отдыха, что-то при этом говоря, хотя до Коннора не доносилось ни слова.

Такой грозы участок явно не ожидал.

**31 ОКТЯБРЯ 2037**

— Оно того не стоило, — шумно выдохнул Рик, заталкивая в и без того переполненную камеру очередного белолицего, губастого рыжего клоуна, в уже далеко не белом костюме, потерявшего свой красный шарик во время пьяной потасовки.

— Что именно? — спросил у него Коннор, закрывая стеклянную дверь и наконец-то перестал задерживать дыхание. Но тяжелые алкогольные пары и запах человеческого пота все равно шибанули в нос, заставляя быстро заморгать и даже немного прослезиться.

— Бить Гэвина в участке.

Глянув, Рик схватил Коннора за локоть и потащил его подальше от камер, и поближе к чистому воздуху. Хотя такое понятие как «чистый» вряд ли относилось к участку в разгар Хэллоуина, когда весь Детройт стоял на ушах, заливаясь алкоголем и закидываясь дешевыми конфетами (и, конечно же, наркотиками), специально нарядившись для этого в пестрый костюм и потеряв всякую совесть.

— Стоило подождать его по дороге домой. Тогда бы мне не пришлось сегодня дежурить.

— Ты думаешь, он бы никому не рассказал? — сморщив нос, Коннор вытер лицо рукавом. И запоздало осознал, что тот был перемазан в шоколаде, которым агрессивно, как ножом, размахивал последний задержанный. — Черт…

— Слишком гордый… Умойся, я пока один справлюсь.

Коннор нахмурился, глянул на Рика, улавливая едва сдерживаемое веселье на его лице. Чем дольше они работали вместе, тем открытей тот становится, и тем легче было увидеть его настоящие эмоции. И если обычно это доставляло гордость и даже удовольствие, то прямо в этот момент захотелось от всей души поделиться остатками шоколада с рукава. Желательно прямо на наглое довольное лицо, из-за которого Коннор и согласился взять хэллоуинское дежурство.

— Если ты уверен. Сегодня реальный цирк, — махнув рукой в сторону камер, забитых до упора рекреациями «Оно» 2037 года, Коннор все же выудил из Рика смешок, и только тогда направился в сторону туалета.

Шутки-шутками, а в участке давно не было такого наплыва нарушителей. Даже в сравнении с другими праздничными днями, Хэллоуин всегда брал вершину абсурдности и утомляемости. Патрульные едва успевали выезжать на вызовы, мест в камерах катастрофически не хватало, а дежурные детективы только и могли, что заниматься приемом хулиганов и последующей выдачей их на руки более сознательным, а главное — трезвым, друзьям или родителям. Обычно главный удар на себя принимал Лейтенант, но из-за всего случившегося с Риком — драки в офисе, временного отстранения от работы, и выходом на дежурство прямо в Хэллоуин — Коннор вызвался подменить, оставляя Хэнка отдыхать дома, смотреть телевизор и общаться с Коулом по видеосвязи.

И несмотря на все негативные стороны дня и радость от того, что их дежурство заканчивалось буквально через полчаса — Коннор не жалел, что взял на себя ответственность. Отчасти из-за того, что он чувствовал себя виноватым в происшествии с Ридом, отчасти потому, что по его личным ощущениям, из него и Рика выходила отличная команда. Говорить «они словно читали мысли друг друга» было определено глупо, когда они действительно нередко переговаривались ментально во время работы, но у Коннора нередко появлялось ощущение… Дополненности. Синхронизации. Словно они одновременно шли к общей цели, и на одном лишь внутреннем ощущении знали, что стоит сделать, чтобы ее добиться. Когда одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы напарник понял и сделал все именно так, как задумывалось. Приятное ощущение, которым до появления Рика в участке Коннор мог похвастаться разве что с Хэнком, и то после нескольких лет работы вместе.

Настолько приятное, что оттерев наконец-то лицо от шоколада и подняв голову, Коннор с удивлением обнаружил, что улыбается. Немного дурашливо, немного устало, но искренне. 

— Я словно хожу по облакам…

— Это ты про Большого и Грозного? — совершенно неожиданно раздался знакомый голос из кабинки рядом, и Коннор едва не умер со стыда, густо заливаясь краской.

— Боже, Тина, нет! И это туалет, ради всего святого! — заявил он, позорно сбегая с мокрым лицом и руками, отсвечивая тревожным красным цветом по белому кафелю, под заливистый смех.

К счастью, снаружи никого не оказалось, чтобы стать свидетелями этого постыдного бегства, и Коннору удалось немного успокоиться. И даже если в итоге его свечение не вернулось к спокойному переливу синих тонов, Рик все равно ничего не сказал, просто передавая на руки очередного задержанного. А там уже и не осталось времени на лишние переживания — все вернулось к напряженной рутине хэллоуинского дня с обратным отсчетом до конца смены. 

Принял. Сдал. Принял. Сдал. Принял. Сдал.

Сменщиков встретили едва ли не радостными возгласами, передавая все дела свежим и отдохнувшим полицейским. И как-то незаметно, одно за другим, Коннор обнаружил себя перед участком, в ожидании такси, а рядом с совершенно спокойным видом стоял Рик, пряча руки в карманы белого пальто.

— У вас всегда такое на праздники?

— Только на Хэллоуин, — ответил Коннор и нахохлился, пряча лицо в воротник пуховика. — В твоем старом участке такого не было?

— Нет. Но там и место такое — заводы и склады, да заброшенные стройки, — Рик выдохнул, и перелился разными оттенками голубого, наблюдая за тем, как его дыхание видимым паром поднялось вверх. — Устал?

— Да. Очень. А ты?

Коннор вздохнул, ощущая как весь переполох тяжело давит на плечи, тянет болью основание черепа, отдавая неприятно в скулы и виски. В ушах тоже шумело после всего, отчетливым тонким писком, на пустынной улице. Где-то вдалеке проехала машина — старая модель, с имитацией звука мотора — и Коннор едва не пропустил тихий ответ Рика.

— Не особо, но… Лучше поехать домой и отдохнуть. Ты устал.

— Устал, — он повторил мягко и кивнул, переступив неловко с ноги на ногу. А затем качнулся мягко с носка на пятку и обратно, начиная немного покачиваться. Бессмысленно, но движение успокаивало, даже немного оживляло. — Наверное домой и сразу спать.

— Хорошо, — Рик кивнул, теперь уже в открытую наблюдая за ним. Коннор поначалу даже было напрягся, но в его взгляде не было ни осуждения, ни даже удивления. Простой спокойный взгляд уставших глаз, которые в свете фонаря казались едва ли не синими. — Напишешь, когда приедешь домой?

— Зачем? — Вот теперь Коннор остановился, совершенно не ожидая подобной просьбы. Не только она казалось несколько абсурдной, но и из того, что он знал: Рик должен был доехать домой куда раньше него, и вряд ли бы горел желанием получать какие-либо сообщения к тому моменту.

— Считай это моей придурью. Пожалуйста?

— Хорошо… Тогда ты тоже? Чтобы было по-честному?

— Конечно, Кон.

И только сев в беспилотное такси, оставшись наедине с собственными мыслями и гаснущими перед рассветом фонарями, Коннор действительно задумался над их последним разговором.

Почему он на самом деле попросил Рика отписаться в ответ?

**10 НОЯБРЯ 2037**

Коннор никогда не считал себя выше других офицеров: ни по «расовому» признаку, ни по тому, что он был сыном Лейтенанта, ни по количеству раскрываемых дел, даже если в последнем случае ему действительно было чем гордиться. Но он всегда думал, что он выше глупых офисных свар и уж точно не настолько мелочен, чтобы кому-то мстить. И, как показало время, эти думы оказались полной противоположностью правды.

Он был мелочным. Очень, очень мелочным.

Несмотря на то, что Рид отсутствовал дольше Рика, вылечивая до конца свое сотрясение мозга, он не забыл, не простил, и уж точно не отпустил ситуацию. Поэтому, по его возвращению, Коннору стало прилетать от него гораздо чаще, ведь в отличии от Рика, тот точно не собирался никого бить. Только вот зря Рид считал его идеальной жертвой: днем Коннор спокойно выслушивал колкости и вежливо терпел «случайные» толчки, а следующим утром специально приезжал раньше чтобы мстить.

Рик поймал его на месте преступления на третий день непрерывных подлянок — прямо в тот момент, когда Коннор с задумчивым видом сдвигал все вещи на столе Рида на два сантиметра влево. Он уже поменял подъем кресла, загоняя его на самый максимум вниз, перезагрузил компьютер, убивая все незакрытые вкладки, насыпал побольше соли в холодный кофе на столе, прекрасно зная, что чашка мылась буквально никогда. В общем, сделал уже большую часть вещей, которая заставляла одного Гэвина Рида полыхать праведным гневом и испытывать максимальный дискомфорт от невозможности поймать наглого виновника его бед.

— Кон?

Вопрос прозвучал… Сконфуженно, сбито, словно Рик не верил своим глазам. Глянув на него, замершего совсем рядом, растрепанного с улицы и все еще в плаще, Коннор поднял брови, а затем, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил свое грязное дело.

— Ты сегодня рано.

— Ох… Я хотел… Коннор, — растерявшись было, Рик резко отчеканил его имя, не давая сменить тему разговора. — Это стол Гэвина.

Вздохнув, тихо, чтобы не казалось, что компания Рика его раздражала — хотя время он мог выбрать и несколько иное, Коннор просто ответил:

— Да.

— Это стол Гэвина и ты… — Рик неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Коннора, в тот самый момент, когда он уверенным движением двигал стопку планшетов. Стопку. Серьезно, кому нужно столько рабочих планшетов?

— М… Да.

— И предыдущие дни, тоже ты?

— Верно. У меня нет подельников.

Теперь настала очередь Рика вздыхать. Нет, он не опустился до того, чтобы изменить свое свечение, прижать ладонь к лицу, или сжать переносицу, но, тем не менее, он нахмурился (сильнее чем обычно) и сделал небольшой шаг, пересекая разделяющее их пространство. Почувствовав его приближение больше, чем увидев, Коннор поднял голову и напрягся, когда Рик опустил широкую ладонь на его плечо, горячую, даже через полицейскую униформу.

— Это не в твоем стиле. Он тебя донимает?

— Почему? Вдруг я пробую что-то новое? — Коннор попробовал солгать, но ладонь Рика сжалась, и его второе сердце отчетливо пропустило удар. Стеклянный экран компьютера легко отобразил в утреннем полумраке, как нервно он светился желтым на контрасте с ровной голубой биолюминесценцией Рика. — Ладно. Возможно в последнее время его стало несколько сложнее терпеть.

— Хочешь я поговорю с ним? 

— Что? — Вопрос Рика прозвучал подобно грому среди ясного неба, и Коннор мог поклясться, что в тот момент он отчетливо услышал, как сломался его мозг. Ему потребовалось добрых несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, за которые Рик успел вздохнуть и повторить свои слова, лишняя Коннора надежды, что ему послышалось. — Нет, нет, нет, и еще раз нет! Ваш последний «разговор» закончился твоим отстранением! Даже не думай из-за меня снова нарушить правила!

— Тебе не стоит так переживать, — Рик посмел улыбнуться, словно его забавляли переживания Коннора. А ведь он волновался за этого идиота, искренне, так что в груди все испуганно сжалось и окатило холодом. — Я не собираюсь повторять свою ошибку.

— Зная тебя, ты просто найдешь место без камер для этого дела. Только я сказал — нет. Я могу и сам постоять за себя, слышишь?

Ткнув пальцем в грудь Рика, Коннор собирался рассказать ему абсолютно все, что думает, но прервался, обнаруживая, что внешне высеченные из камня мышцы на самом деле довольно упругие и мягкие. И такие же горячие, как и руки Рика. Благо, тот все же решил, что Коннор замолчал от праведного гнева, а не от божественного откровения, и уронил руку с плеча Коннора, немного отодвинувшись, чтобы не нависать.

— Если ты уверен… Но Коннор, если я увижу, как Рид что-то делает — я не стану стоять в стороне.

Убрав все еще вытянутый палец в кулак, Коннор медленно выдохнул, зажмурился, мысленно заставляя себя успокоиться. Не думать о груди Рика, и уж точно не думать, как звучал его голос — встревоженно, напряженно, возможно даже несколько зло. Открыв глаза, Коннор глянул на него, и просто кивнул.

— Хорошо. Но тебе действительно не о чем волноваться. У меня все под контролем.

— Под контролем, — Рик повторил, и наконец-то начал расстегивать свой плащ, хмурясь отчего-то все время сильнее, чем обычно.

— Да. Под контролем, — он заверил его, не в силах отделаться от странного чувства, что что-то опустил. Не доглядел и пропустил, что-то очень важное. И потому, поспешил добавить, — хочешь, сделаем чай и я расскажу, как договорился с ночной сменой?

Рик замер, наполовину стянув плащ со своих плеч, и посмотрел внимательно на Коннора.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя нет подельников.

— Возможно, я немножко солгал, — улыбнувшись, и радуясь тому, как разгладилось лицо Рика, Коннор подхватил сначала его чашку, затем свою, и удалился на кухню, вполне ожидая последовавшие за ним тихие шаги.

**5 ЯНВАРЯ 2038**

С самого начала боя, Рик был уверен в своей победе: он был больше, быстрее, сильнее, и по самой своей природе был бойцом, чего нельзя было сказать о противнике. Он даже выстроил в своей голове четкий план, как начнет неспеша с левого хука, давая увернуться и растянуть схватку больше, чем на несколько секунд. Затем, либо продолжит второй рукой, снизу, или ударит коленом, в корпус, выбивая дыхание. Потом небольшой шквал ударов кулаками, то слева, то справа, наращивая скорость, выматывая и показывая, насколько бесполезно ставить от него блок. Потом разбавить этот танец ногами, пиная или делая подсечку. Может даже ударит головой, ловя врасплох — благо череп был такой, что можно и гвозди без страха забивать.

Только вот все забыли его предупредить, что честный и добропорядочный Коннор, дерется как самая грязная шлюха Детройта.

Стоило только дать слабину — тем самым первым хуком, как тот от души вмазал раскрытой ладонью под самыми ребрами, по второму сердцу, заставляя все тело замереть в шоке, а после, пользуясь тем, что Рик на несколько секунд превратился в задыхающуюся тряпку, опрокинул его одной легкой подсечкой и толчком плеча.

Второй тренировочный раунд Рик начал отбросив всю легкость, собравшись и защищая уязвимое место — и опешил с хлопка ладоней перед самым носом, стараясь инстинктивно уклониться и закрыть лицо. Только для того, чтобы Коннор пнул его в пах. Не настолько больно, будь Рик обычным человеком, но достаточно, чтобы дать еще один шанс приложиться ко второму сердцу и снова выбить его из игры.

И теперь, перед началом третьего раунда, Рик категорически жалел, что не назвал никаких правил в начале тренировки. Черт бы побрал его самоуверенность, которая теперь вылезла боком его гордости.

— Я могу спросить, где ты этому научился? — он спросил, раздвигая ноги и чуть присаживаясь, готовясь к рывку. С большой вероятностью, всего одно попадание с его полной силой сулило бы победу, но пока Коннор избегал всех ударов с неимоверной ловкостью и бил в ответ со скоростью гадюки. Нужно было за считанные минуты пересмотреть свою стратегию, и сделать поправки к некоторым убеждениям касательно особенностей их биологического пола. 

— У Лейтенанта Андерсона, — Коннор улыбнулся, убирая челку с мокрого от пота лица и повторил за Риком его позу, выставляя локти перед грудью. Таймер над их головами начал отсчитывать последнюю минуту перерыва. — Где же еще?

Рик не стал ради своего же блага отвечать на этот вопрос. И поставил себе цель никогда не вынуждать Лейтенанта применять грубую силу по отношению к себе. Выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь, и постарался как можно сильнее расслабиться, вспомнив главную мудрость с уроков физического воспитания: «напряженные мышцы работают вполсилы». А ему сейчас, как никогда, была нужна вся возможная скорость.

Три. Два. Один. Прыжок.

Первый удар снова не прошел, Коннор увернулся, отскочил назад, и всего на секунду Рик смог увидеть, как расширились в удивлении его глаза. Не давая опомниться, Рик продолжил наступать, нанося удар за ударом, тесня Коннора в угол арены. Тот уворачивался, стремительно, как мангуст в схватке с коброй, прекрасно осознавая, что решится всего лишь одним попаданием. Но он уставал, слабея и замедляясь, пока Рик оставался полным сил, и каждый новый его удар приходился все ближе и ближе.

Все решилось за одно мгновение. Рик почувствовал, как кулак встретил наконец-то преграду — горячую и твердую, врезаясь в ребра. Услышал, как с шипением, сквозь зубы, вышел выбитый из легких воздух. Увидел, как тусклые желтые веснушки на потных висках ярко вспыхнули багрово-красным. Вдохнул раскрытым ртом чужой запах, казавшийся в этот момент сгущенным молоком, тягучим и настолько сладким. Возликовал, ожидая наконец-то победу. И не успел даже удивиться, когда Коннор схватил его за локоть и взлетел на спину, используя руку как опору. Сжал крепко бока неожиданно острыми коленками, а затем накрыл горячим влажным ртом его шею — и Рик выключился, не осознавая ничего, кроме резко приближающегося пола.

***

***

— Слава Богу, ты живой!

Это было первое, что услышал Рик, постепенно приходя в сознание. Встревоженное, запыханное восклицание, которое прокатилось металлическим шаром в совершенно пустой голове. Он не чувствовал ни ног, ни рук, словно все тело превратилось в горячее, покалывающее желе, и потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы осознать, что случилось.

Коннор победил. Снова.

— Что… Было?.. — с трудом ворочая языком, Рик зажмурился, быстро моргнул несколько раз, прогоняя темные пятна с глаз.

— Седьмой шейный позвонок, — ответив, Коннор на коленях передвинулся в его поле зрения, и надавил пальцами в то место, где наверняка теперь сиял откровенный след от укуса. На удивление, больно не было, зато по спине прошла странная волна удовольствия, от которой Рик едва не застонал в голос. Но какое бы лицо он не сделал в тот момент, Коннор понял его по-своему и поспешил убрать пальцы. — Там нервный центр. Вам наверняка рассказывали про него на биологии.

Рассказывали. Только Рик бы в жизни не подумал, что тот окажется очередной уязвимой точкой на теле.

— Серьезно? — он выдохнул, задавая скорее риторический вопрос кому-то далеко во вселенной, кто придумал сделать их такими, чем Коннору, но тот все равно ответил. Практически на едином дыхании, очевидно все еще переживая — свечение на коже то и дело переходило волной из желтого в оранжевый и обратно, — несмотря на то, что Рик начал потихоньку шевелиться, возвращая себе контроль над телом.

— Очень. Только он хитро расположен, надо либо зубами, нашими зубами, либо имитировать клыки длинными ногтями. Этому меня уже Норт научила, так что возможно, это не самые распространенные знания. 

— Это полезно знать, — с некоторым усилием, Рик перевернулся на спину и, пережив момент головокружения, повернул голову в сторону Коннора, уже нормально встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Я должен извиниться.

Опешив, тот замолчал, заморгал, потирая ладонями бедра, вверх и вниз, чуть комкая ткань легких штанов. Его биолюминесценция перетекла из жёлтого в нежно-голубой цвет и остановилась на нем. Спросил:

— За что?

— За то, что недооценивал тебя, — слова дались Рику тяжело, но совесть не позволяла помолчать, даже ценой и без того пострадавшей гордости. Он проиграл, несмотря на все преимущества, но узнал кое-что новое про Коннора. И научился небольшому грязному приемчику, который, возможно, использует против него в будущем. — И сейчас, и раньше. 

— Ох. Верно, — Коннор выдохнул себе под нос и поднялся с колен, протягивая Рику руку. — Будет тебе хорошим уроком, Прайм.

Сжав его ладонь покрепче, наслаждаясь тем, как она легла в собственные пальцы, Рик поднялся с пола, и улыбнулся, не спеша отпускать.

— Ты меня ранишь, Кон.

— Кому-то же надо следить, чтобы ты не зазнавался, — Коннор улыбнулся в ответ, неловко, но искренне, и тут же отвернулся. Пользуясь тем, что Рик все еще держал его за руку, Коннор схватил его запястье в ответ, и дернул за собой, начиная идти к выходу из спортзала. — Пошли в душ, а то мы оба хорошо вспотели. Я даже начал чувствовать, как ты пахнешь.

Сначала Рик не совсем понял его слова, слишком пойманный идеей принять общий душ, и просто послушно шел следом. Но когда до него дошло — он в два шага обогнал Коннора и остановился перед ним, глядя с неожиданным волнением и даже испугом, лишь силой воли удерживая спокойный цвет свечения.

— Ты начал чувствовать мой запах? Только сейчас?

Коннор поморщился, словно лизнул лимон, или сболтнул лишнего. Он помолчал немного, сравнительно не смотря на Рика, но и не отпуская его руку, и не уходя. А затем передернул плечами, словно сбрасывая с себя невидимый груз.

— Да. Я родился с обычным нюхом. Но у меня один из высших показателей вкусовой чувствительности, и меня тренировали распознавать различные материалы и даже особенности крови...

— Коннор. Я не считаю это чем-то плохим. Тебе не нужно оправдываться.

Потому что именно так для Рика прозвучали его слова. Как оправдание. Как извинение. Словно Коннор верил, что без особенности их гена он был чем-то хуже, неполноценным, или даже бесполезным. И кажется попал в точку, потому что Коннор вздрогнул, наконец-то встречаясь с ним взглядом, и в его глазах, его биолюминесценции на висках, читался самый настоящий испуг.

— Правда, — Рик ответил на так и не заданный вопрос. — Спасибо, что поделился со мной. Теперь я буду лучше знать, как работать с тобой.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — после небольшой паузы сказал Коннор. Он не дал Рику спросить за что спасибо, возобновляя их движение к душу быстрым, все еще нервным шагом.

Не желая тревожить его сильнее в таком состоянии, Рик снова пошел за ним, стараясь держаться чуть позади. Потеряв все пошлые мысли, он просто думал о том, какой тот все-таки особенный. И как хорошо, что Коннор забыл об их сплетенных вместе пальцах.

Уже гораздо позже, обнаружив в душе отвратительный синяк на боку Коннора, на который тот вовсе не обращал внимания, Рик с еще большим беспокойством обнаружил, что у того притупленно не только обоняние.


	13. ГЛАВА 12

_«...и цитируя народную мудрость, хочу закончить передачу такими словами: "с кем поведешься — так тебе и надо"...»_

**20 ЯНВАРЯ 2038**

— Знаешь, не часто нам приходится в одной машине кататься, — зычный голос Хэнка легко перекрыл грохочущую в машине музыку, но его собеседник, кажется, был слишком увлечен чтением материалов вызова. Сразу видно: трудоголик, в чем-то даже хуже Коннора. Тот хотя бы сначала делал музыку тише, обещая взглядом Хэнку зеленую диету до конца его дней за акустический шторм из тяжелого металла и гроула. — Но почему-то я чувствую, словно мы уже лет пять так катаемся.

Вот это привлекло внимание Рика. Подняв голову от тонкой пластинки планшета, он нахмурился, проводя в голове какие-то сложные математические вычисления прежде чем наконец-то спросить:  
— Это ведь не касается моей внешней схожести с Коннором?

— Нет, успокойся. Вот своего сына я от тебя отличить могу легко.

Что, конечно же, было совершенной правдой. Может, не с самого начала, но примерно за несколько недель Хэнк перестал их путать. Сейчас так вообще, не смог бы, даже если б очень сильно захотел. Хоть спереди, хоть сбоку, хоть со спины с дикого бодуна.

— Я больше о внутренней. Понимаешь? У вас одинаковые привычки, когда дело касается работы. Да и интересов много общих.

— Вот как… — пробормотал Рик, отпустив взгляд обратно в планшет. Хэнк тоже вернул глаза на дорогу, сжимая крепко руль. Ночная дорога, пусть ярко освещенная и пустая, все равно оставалась дорогой, и меньше всего ему хотелось рисковать. Даже если любопытство щекотало череп изнутри, а внутренний мудак в кои-веки всецело поддерживал Хэнка, старый страх давал о себе знать. Единственное, он сделал музыку потише, прежде чем снова открыть рот.

— Ага. Коннор вообще часто рассказывает о ваших похождениях против Рида, — Хэнк выждал достаточную паузу, чтобы собеседник мог что-то вставить. Но когда ничего не произошло, то он крайне «задумчиво» добавил:

— И не только. Он вообще часто о тебе говорит.

Желание глянуть на Рика и попытаться прочитать его лицо стало в разы сильнее. Но Хэнк заставил себя сосредоточиться на дороге и превратился в слух. Более толстого способа намекнуть Рику об очевидных всем, кроме Коннора, чувствах Коннора, придумать было просто невозможно. Разве что сказать в лоб и вытрясти ответ силой, но Хэнк не настолько отчаялся разобраться в происходящем между этими двумя. По крайней мере пока. Химия между ними была очевидной всему участку, хотя казалось бы, что кирпичеликий Ричард должен был отпугнуть достаточно нервного под уверенным фасадом Коннора. Или сломаться сам об его очевидный недостаток социальных навыков — и это при том, что Хэнк старался поднять эмоциональный интеллект Коннора на уровень выше морского огурца. Честно. Но, увы, некоторые вещи нужно было просто понять и простить. И походу либо Коннор был заразным, либо Рик только что пустил Хэнка с его любопытством гулять подальше. Потому что он промычал низко в горле, подтверждая, что да, услышал, и… И все. Больше ничего.

Чувствуя, как брови сами сползают к переносице, Хэнк с трудом дождался ближайшего красного света и глянул украдкой на пассажирское сиденье. И едва не покрыл Рика матом вслух. Как самое большое «хер тебе», тот просто должен был включить планшет и снова уставиться на детали убийства, словно не прочитал их уже раза как минимум три.

Проведя остаток поездки в недовольном молчании — и врубив обратно музыку погромче — Хэнк остановил машину в десятке метров от голографических ленточек и заглушил машину. На удивление, Рик дождался пока он выйдет первым, прежде чем последовать и только тогда спрятал планшет в карман пальто. С их места было хорошо видно тело окруженное темной, почти черной лужей крови. Никто еще не пихал в нее пальцы и не пытался полизать — значит Коннор еще не успел приехать.

— Благодарю за поездку, — Рик совершенно неожиданно подал голос, а когда Хэнк зыркнул на него из-под бровей, добавил:

— Мне было очень полезно узнать то, что Вы передали, Лейтенант.

И, не дав Хэнку раскрыть и рта, Рик направился прямиком к жертве, присаживаясь на корточки, да так, чтобы при этом каким-то волшебным способом не запачкать свой белоснежный плащ.

— Вот пижон… — Хэнк растерянно пробормотал себе под нос и облокотился на машину, дожидаясь Коннора. Потому что кто, как не он, знал как тот будет дуться, что его не пустили одним из первых к трупу.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Коннор вылетел из подъехавшего такси, а затем, не оглядываясь и очевидно не замечая собственного отца — попрыгал растрепанным воробушком к месту преступления. Легко пройдя через голографические ленточки он встал рядом с Риком, спрашивая что-то тихо. Хэнк уже оторвался от капота, чтобы присоединиться к ним, как произошло что-то странное. Не Коннор, а Рик, невозмутимый чистюля Ричард, окунул пальцы в застывающую кровь. Поднялся, совершенно не поменявшись в лице. И засунул эти же пальцы в раскрытый рот Коннора, эффективно его затыкая, под вспышку удивлённо-зеленого свечения на висках.

А затем Коннор, к окончательному ужасу происходящего, закрыл губы вокруг чужих грязных конечностей, и очевидно сглотнул, вызывая у Хэнка неподдельный приступ тошноты.

— Да что вы, мать вашу, творите уроды?!!

**5 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2038**

Получить дополнительный выходной для Коннора никогда не составляло проблемы. Получить выходной одновременно с Хэнком — представляло уже некоторые трудности, ведь надо было удостовериться, что есть люди, готовые их подменить, и проверить, что Капитан Фаулер не слишком загружен и не сойдет с ума за время отсутствия своего Лейтенанта. Получить выходной одновременно и с Хэнком, и с Коулом, да так, чтобы это было не на Рождество? Нереально.

И тем не менее, именно так Коннор и проводил свое время в данный момент данной реальности. Гонял Сумо по легкому снегу в парке, бросая ему принесенную с собой палку, пока брат и отец хохлились на ближайшей лавочке, грея руки о термокружки с кофе. До этого у них был совместный завтрак, разговоры о жизни, дурашливая потасовка на диване, из который Коул вышел победителем (потому что Хэнк не участвовал, а Коннор боялся щекотки), и поездка в машине под негромкую приятную музыку. Казалось бы, больше ничего не нужно для счастья. Все дома, все живы, все вместе. Сумо играется с палкой, как самый хороший мальчик на планете, а в кармане телефон, в котором наверняка уже набралось порядочно сообщений от друзей, с которыми он собирался встретиться ближе к вечеру, давая Хэнку и Коулу шанс на их «мужские посиделки» перед телевизором в компании крафтового пива. Но несмотря на все это, на приподнятое настроение и собственную довольную улыбку, в картине прекрасного мира чего-то очевидно не хватало.

Коннор подумал, что хорошо было бы познакомить Рика с Сумо. Тот много раз лестно отзывался от фотографиях на рабочем столе, и с едва заметной улыбкой смотрел, когда Коннор просто показывал фото разных животных на своем телефоне. Затем, он подумал, что неплохо было бы познакомить его и с Коулом. Тут уже его брат несколько раз высказал желание встретить Рика, после того как Коннор рассказал ему об интересных вещах на работе, в которые входила поочередная война с Ридом.

А затем он в очередной раз бросил Сумо палку и нахмурился, понимая, что ему просто не хватает Рика. Не как коллеги, не как подельника в доставании Гэвина и иногда Хэнка, а как… Человека. Друга. Теплого присутствия рядом и в голове. Уверенного, спокойного, иногда самонадеянного и наглого, но преданного и храброго.

«Верно, друга», — Коннор попытался мысленно заверить сам себя, но странное, почти-осознание уже ползло холодными пальцами по загривку, заставляя неестественно застыть и сменить цвет биолюминесценции.

— Коннор? Ты в порядке? — Хэнк позвал его, замечая это, как всегда замечал, спасибо ему, и Коннор выпрямился. Переждал одно мгновение — и решительно направился к лавочке, подзывая на ходу Сумо.

— Я… Просто подумал… — он сказал, только оказавшись в дистанции для нормального разговора. Мысли крутились в голове, кусая, и каждая из них стремилась скатиться с языка вопросом, чтобы уточнить у Хэнка, поднявшего вопросительно брови, у Коула, который подвинулся, освобождая место между ними, приглашая сесть. Но Коннор остался стоять, схватив Сумо за ошейник, и молчал, стараясь выцепить самую важную мысль, самый главный вопрос, чтобы смазанное ожидание (подозрение?) наконец-то проклюнулось сквозь стену неопытности и в чем-то — собственной глупости.

— Не похоже на тебя, сынок, — Хэнк пробурчал, цепким полицейским взглядом охватывая Коннора с макушки до пят. Неприятно, словно холодным инструментом на очередном медосмотре в Башне, но Коннор сразу простил его. Это даже помогло немного успокоиться, напоминая, что он не один наедине со своими страданиями.

— Тихо, пап, — тем не менее сказал Коул, и Коннор кивнул, пользуясь паузой, чтобы поймать наконец-то самую требовательную мысль.

— Я подумал… Нет, я думал, и мне…

Было непривычно путаться в собственных словах, и Коннор решительно замолчал. Засосал в рот нижнюю губу, и раздраженно выдохнул, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я пришел к осознанию, что мне нравится Рик?

Прозвучало как вопрос, потому что не смотря на свое желание говорить четко и по-делу — почти-осознание еще каким-то чудом не достигло своего финального момента.

— Коннор, такие вещи никто не может… — Коул попытался аккуратно подойти к его вопросу, но Хэнк прервал это, просто ткнув сына локтем под ребра.

— Да, Коннор. И не смотри на меня так, Коул! Я каждый день этих голубков наблюдаю и не могу поверить…

Коннор моргнул, блокируя дальнейший разговор и чувствуя, как неожиданно стало жарко в мешковатой куртке. Осознание разбило скорлупу и растеклось в груди странным мающим чувством, густо замешанном на страхе. Нравится. Настолько нравится, что это очевидно со стороны. Возможно, даже всем в участке, включая Рика. В фильмах и книгах этот момент зачастую описывали как радостный и дарящий облегчение. «Он мне нравится»! «Она мне нравится»! «Наконец-то я могу» — и далее по тексту, в зависимости от ситуации. Но все эти источники житейской мудрости не подходили в этот момент, уступая место другим, где после понятия и принятия не становилось легче, а просто появлялся тревожный вопрос: «Что дальше?».

Именно это Коннор хотел спросить у себя, у семьи, у друзей, у вселенной и даже у самого Рика. Что дальше? Если Рик заметил отношение Коннора к себе, но ничего не сказал и не сделал — значило ли это то, что эти чувства не взаимны? А если не заметил? А если, все-таки взаимны? Что делать? Как быть? Как успокоить оба сердца, что бились так, словно он ухнул в бездонную яму?

Но вместо вопроса с его губ сорвался громкий, усталый вздох. И глянув в серое небо под тревожные взгляды Хэнка и Коула, Коннор про себя отметил, что эмоции — это чертовски сложно.

**10 ФЕВРАЛЯ 2038**

— Я очень плохо понимаю, как он может через раз чувствовать физическую боль, но стоит включить лишь немного погромче музыку — и его словно пытают самым жестоким образом, — на едином дыхании рассказал Рик, сосредоточенно поливая маленькие зеленые растения из ярко-розовой пластиковой лейки в форме черепашки. — И совершенно недавно я заметил, что его запах изменился. Он стал каким-то более… Ярким? Не знаю, сложно описать. Ты можешь что-то сказать об этом?

В квартире друга пахло зеленью, свежей мокрой землей и почему-то — летом, несмотря на откровенный снегопад за окном. Было как обычно жарко, а потому работали они оба в футболках и домашних штанах. Точнее, работал только Рик, снабжая маленькую армию горшков строго отмеренным количеством отстоявшейся воды. Его же друг сидел за столом, вертя пальцами желтую сестру-близняшку лейки в руках Рика, представляя взамен работы внимательное ухо, да иногда очень дельный совет.

— Ральф знает о чем ты говоришь, — улыбнулся тот, заставляя серебристо-синий шрам на лице исказиться. — Коннор — интерсекс, верно?

Стараясь не пялится на поврежденную кожу, Рик просто кивнул в ответ на вопрос Ральфа. Но это было довольно сложно, даже спустя время, ведь шрам и странная манера речи постоянно напоминали о том, что где-то существовали люди, чьим единственным подарком своему новорожденному сыну была пожизненная травма. Благо, несмотря на все неприятные последствия, Ральф смог найти себя, обустроить хорошую жизнь, найти работу из дома, и даже найти при помощи фиалки друга в нелюдимом соседе, которым несколько лет назад являлся Рик. Теперь же он практически не представлял, как можно было раньше жить вообще без друзей и довольствоваться лишь краткосрочными перепихами. Особенно теперь, когда любая информация была на вес золота и большого бигмака с беконом.

— У Ральфа было такое. Ничего не вышло, но Ральф запомнил: если кто-то нравится, то тело Ральфа хочет изменится под него.

Рик выдохнул и опустил опустевшую лейку, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Ральфа, ища в его единственном глазу какой-то подвох.

— Я немного не понял. Как запах может меняться от романтического интереса?

— Романтического? Да, но нет, — Ральф поднял руки, складывая пальцы левой руки в кольцо, а пальцы правой — пистолетом. А затем сделал ими общеизвестный во всем мире пошлый жест. — Если хочется мальчика — больше женских гормонов. Девочку? Мужских. Чтобы было спаривание.

Отвернувшись от него поскорее — было удивительно, как тот мог спокойно все это делать и говорить, а еще мысли о спаривании с Коннором вызывали слишком уж бурную реакцию внизу — Рик поспешил схватить бутылку с цветочной водой, заливая новую порцию в лейку.

— Серьезно? А если бы мне нравились только мужские гормоны?

— Тогда Коннор бы отпугнул тебя. Как Ральф своего ухажера. И не говори, что жаль. Давно было.

Проглотив вертевшееся на языке извинение, Рик кивнул и вздохнул полной грудью. Изменение запаха, если Ральф все же не решил его подколоть, было последним пунктом в уже достаточно длинном списке доказательств взаимных чувств. И все же, в голове копошились сомнения, запирая эмоции глубоко внутри — откуда те все равно иногда прорывались то комплиментом, то легким касанием. Слишком уж Коннор был Коннор, а Рик — страдал от нерешительной паранойи. Ведь нельзя ошибиться и получить отказ, если никогда не признаваться в своих чувствах и молча терпеть издалека.

— Рик снова думает, как идиот, — Ральф сказал практически над самым ухом, и Рик, углубившись слишком сильно в свои мысли вздрогнул, проливая воду. Благо, это было не в первый раз и под стеной из горшков уже заранее была постелена клеенка, принимая на себя основной удар.

— Черт, сколько раз говорил — не подкрадывайся, — он раздраженно проворчал, но друг только покачал головой, мерно пульсируя голубым на висках, и встал рядом на колени, присоединяясь к поливу.

— А сколько раз Ральф говорил просто сказать и не думать?

— Ты сам знаешь, что это так не работает, — не желая дальше развивать эту тему, из-за которой они уже не первый месяц проводили в шумных дебатах, Рик отставил бутылку и схватился за мочалку, убирая ею пролитую воду, смирившись с тем, что часть затекла под колено и намочила штаны. Не тратя драгоценную влагу, он отжал мочалку над лейкой, и так же легко бросил на место. — Мне надо просто немного времени.

— Рик трусишка.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да.

— Нет, ну что это за ребячество…

**15 МАРТА 2038**

Лестница. Тишина, нарушаемая только усталыми шагами и собственным дыханием. Поднимаясь все выше, Коннор чувствовал как как воздух становится все влажнее, наполняется озоном, создавая непередаваемый аромат петрикора. Остановившись на самом последнем подъеме, Коннор сжал поручень свободной рукой и вдохнул полной грудью, закрывая на мгновение глаза, вслушиваясь в едва слышимое глухое кап-кап-кап. Собравшись с духом, он выдохнул и рванул вверх, перешагивая через ступеньку в попытке прогнать нервную энергию и успокоить сжавшееся нервно второе сердце. Распахнув металлическую дверь, он вышел на крышу, прямо под холодные струи весеннего дождя, готового в любой момент перерасти в настоящую грозу.

Открыв зонт, он распрямил плечи и пошел вперед, легко видя белый плащ Рика среди падающей воды и огней ночного города.

— Тебе не стоило сюда приходить, — тот поприветствовал его, даже не оборачиваясь, явно узнав о приближении по запаху. Остался все так же понуро упираться в широкую бетонную ограду перед полетом в слишком много этажей, чтобы Коннор чувствовал себя уютно.

— Звучит, как реплика какого-то злодея, — Коннор парировал и встал рядом, понимая большой черный зонт так, чтобы оградить и промокшего Рика, и его очевидно остывший кофе. — Только не знаю, что герои обычно отвечают на это.

Рик хмыкнул, отпивая из чашки и все так же глядя на ночной Детройт. Выглядел он откровенно хреново: прилипшие ко лбу мокрые волосы, синяки под глазами, и почти потухшая оранжевая биолюминесценция на висках. А еще тусклый взгляд, полный тупой и беспробудной усталости, похожий на тот, который Коннор видел каждое утро у себя в зеркале которую неделю подряд. Но Коннор все равно позволил себе выдохнуть в облегчении, зная что Рик, вот он, и с ним все в порядке.

— Ты волновался, потому что я не вышел на работу?

— Верно. Ты не отвечал на телефон, вот я и… Пришлось спрашивать у твоего соседа, где ты.

— Прости, — Рик вздохнул и наконец-то обернулся на Коннора, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Все хорошо, мы все понимаем, — Коннор попытался растянуть губы в улыбке, прекрасно зная, что выйдет она сейчас фальшивой и совсем не похожей на его обычную глупую ухмылку. — И ты реально взял себе за фамилию номер своей квартиры? Ну, правда?

— Мне было восемнадцать, Коннор, — тот ответил так же, но его улыбка выглядела куда более живой, а точки на висках перелились мягко в желтый. — Мы все совершали глупости в это время.

— Как скажешь, _Девять_.

— Кон… — Рик выдохнул тихий смешок, а затем собрался в момент, и Коннор с сожалением увидел, как его глаза снова потеряли живой блеск. — Как жертва?

— Врачи дают хороший прогноз.

— Хороший прогноз? Мы сейчас говорим о потере второго сердца.

— Когда кто-то вырезает твой второй по-важности орган для того, чтобы сварить из него наркоту? — Коннор нахмурился, пытаясь понять, к чему именно клонит Рик, что так сильно расстроило его, даже после успешной поимки серийного убийцы. — Остаться в живых это безумно хороший прогноз.

— Но как он без второго сердца? Без… Без всего, как...

— Если ты скажешь «как человек» — я тебя ударю. Мы тоже люди.

Вышло грубее, чем хотелось, и Коннор придвинулся ближе, едва ли не касаясь нахмурившегося и затихшего Рика.

— Жизнь на регулярных переливаниях крови и без трансформации — не самый худший вариант из возможных.

— Я бы не смог, — Рик закрыл глаза и покачал головой, снова скатываясь в неприятное оранжевое свечение. — Без моей второй части…

— Смог, — Коннор сглотнул, стараясь найти подходящие слова, более правильные в этой ситуации. Но те убегали, таяли дымом, и он вываливал именно то, что выталкивало наверх тихое раздражение и страх за него, снова схвативший за грудь. — Не ради себя, ради других. Ведь ты упрямый и самоуверенный Прайм.

Казалось — подействовало. Потому что Рик вздохнул громко и выпрямился, посмотрев на Коннора. Улыбнулся слабо, снова находя в себе силы.

— Верно… Ты прав. Напарник, коллеги, тот же Ральф… Как я могу вас бросить?

— Я сейчас говорю не как коллега, которого надо защищать, — Коннор сжал покрепче ручку зонта, встречая глаза Рика собственным взглядом. Таким же усталым, но твердым и решительным. Потому что он устал ждать и гадать, каждый день видя, как для кого-то стало слишком поздно сказать самое важное. — А как твой друг. И, поправь меня если ошибаюсь, романтический интерес.

Втянув громко воздух, явно не ожидая последних слов, Рик оглядел Коннора округлившимися глазами. Сам придвинулся к нему, обернувшись и едва ли не прижавшись грудью, совершенно забыв про чашку на ограде.

— Как давно?..

— Достаточно, — упрямо ответил Коннор, не смея отвести взгляд. Словно пытался победить хищника в гляделки. И судя по всему выигрывал. — И поэтому я больше не хочу слышать от тебя каких-либо сомнений. Я просто не дам тебе найти приключений на свой зад.

— Из нас двоих? Больше за тобой смотреть надо… — Рик закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Морщинка между его бровями наконец-то разгладилась, а свечение на висках снова начало меняться в более здоровые и спокойные тона. Снова взглянул на Коннора, протягивая руку и сжимая его предплечье большой горячей ладонью. — Да, ты мне нравишься, Коннор. Очень сильно. Но ты? Что чувствуешь ты?

Коннор хмыкнул, заморгал быстро, пытаясь сморгнуть невольно навернувшиеся слезы. Несмотря на всю тяжесть разговора перед этим — он почувствовал себя легко и тепло. Словно большой воздушный шар, готовый оторваться от земли и взлететь, от одного только чувства облегчения и счастья. Неужели все действительно было настолько просто?

— Ты мне нравишься. Я кажется, даже немножко влюбился в тебя.

— Кажется немножко? — улыбнувшись, Рик погладил руку Коннора большим пальцем. Наклонился и едва соприкоснулся с ним лбом, тут же отпрянув, словно сам не верил в происходящее и касанием пытался заставить себя в него поверить.

— Мне сложно понимать эмоции, поэтому кажется. Иначе бы я так долго не держал все в себе.

— Знаешь, а мне это наоборот кажется милым. И поверь, я хотел первым признаться, но всплыло это дело… Сам знаешь, как мы оба бегали сутками. 

— Хотел, не хотел, первый, второй, какая разница? А в плане трудоголизма мы очень друг другу подходим, — Коннор не выдержал и протянул свободную руку, обнял ею Рика, чувствуя под пальцами холодный от дождя плащ. — Но что скажешь насчет моих сенсорных расстройств?

— Они пугают, — словно получив разрешение, Рик сам обхватил Коннора обеими руками, притягивая поближе к широкой груди. — Но они — часть тебя. Как, наверное, и моя глупость с самоуверенностью.

Прильнув к нему, Коннор опустил голову на плечо Рика. Потерявшись в странном моменте единения, он с одной стороны чувствовал холодный воздух, а с другой — наслаждался исходящим от Рика жаром. И желал лишь о том, чтобы всегда быть так близко к нему.

— Не забывай про заботливость… Но я всегда готов напомнить тебе, что иногда надо думать головой, а не вторым сердцем. Ты в первую очередь Рик.

— А ты Кон. Упрямый и прекрасный, — Рик вздохнул и Коннор, смущаясь от комплимента, почувствовал как быстрее забились его сердца. И едва не выпрыгнули со своих мест, от следующих слов Рика:

— Ты хочешь со мной встречаться?

— У меня мало опыта, а тот что есть…

— У меня вообще его нет. Именно в плане отношений, а не секса, — перебил его Рик, а затем заставил поднять голову посмотреть на себя. — Весь этот разговор звучит так словно мы пытаемся друг друга отговорить. Только у тебя не выйдет.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что я интерсекс? — Коннор закатил глаза, чувствуя, как начали гореть щеки. Ведь действительно, он словно пытался найти любую отговорку, чтобы дать Рику шанс передумать. Неосознанно, но так очевидно, после того как на это указали. — Я просто не хочу потом неприятных сюрпризов.

— Знаю, хоть ты и не афишируешь это. И я все равно хочу быть с тобой, даже с возможными сюрпризами, — Рик хмыкнул и наклонил голову, снова прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Коннора, и в этот раз он не стал прерывать контакт так быстро. — Теперь, ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

— Да, Рик. Я очень хочу этого. Хочу быть с тобой.

— Я тоже… Закрепим поцелуем?

Поискав в глазах Рика какой-то подвох, но не найдя ни одного, Коннор выдохнул и едва кивнул, давая свое согласие. Улыбнувшись, Рик притянул его ближе, вплотную прижимая к себе, и накрыл губы горячим поцелуем, проводя по ним языком. В просьбе или в приказе — неважно, потому что Коннор с готовностью раскрылся для него, впуская чужой язык, упираясь в него своим. И было это настолько хорошо, что за удовольствием он даже не почувствовал, как зонт выпал из руки и покатился по крыше, оставляя обоих на милость дождя.


End file.
